Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four
by Tynee23
Summary: Godric is missing. Sookie agrees to help Eric find his maker in Dallas. Bill is decorating the wall in Fangtasia's basement. Alt/ Eric-Sookie Godric-OC
1. Chapter 1

Maker, Child and Destiny makes four –

Eric's POV

With a perfunctory knock on my office door, my dearest and only child Pam waltzes in without an invitation. I have told her time and time again "Not to enter my office while I'm feeding unless invited." She knows perfectly well I am not pleased but I have not fed in a while, so I do not stop. Without even a blink of acknowledgment to me having myself balls deep in the blonde fangbanger that's writhing on my lap as I suck on her neck from behind. She checks her nails and speaks…

"Sorry to interrupt your meal Master…" she says with a sigh in her apathetic manor, "but Area Nine, Texas' second is on the telephone and says it's urgent she speak with you." Now, this gets my attention and I removed my fangs from the blood bags neck, briefly lick the bite to stop it bleeding and push the vermin off my lap toward Pam. She knows the drill by now, the whore will be glamoured and shown the back door. I stand and do up my jeans, then answer the phone.

"Northman" It's not unusual for Isabel to be the one to communicate with me even though the sheriff of Area Nine is my maker, Godric… especially lately. For the last decade or so my makers' life has seemed to be on hold like he's waiting for something. I can't put my finger on what it is but he has gradually been closing our child/maker bond to the point where in the past few months I can barely feel any connection to him now. Where there was once so much love and closeness, we were almost one in our thoughts and perceptions, now there was only blackness and sometimes, despair.

"Eric… Godric is missing." Isabels' earnest voice informs me. My immediate reaction is to reach out to my master through our dwindling bond. Nothing… I feel nothing. Panic and anger fill me to the point I'm left momentarily speechless. Pam bursts into the office having felt my heightened emotions. I try to calm myself before we rev each other up to a bloodlust frenzy.

"Eric… Did you not understand? I said…" Isabel started to repeat herself.

"I understand you perfectly well Isabella… Are you sure he is not meditating somewhere? You know he can go on seclusion for days. How have you come to your conclusion?" I need to question her to make sure all possible scenarios have been covered but in my dead heart, I know something is very wrong.

"He was alone at our nest and when I returned from The Club with the others, the front door was smashed in and he was nowhere to be found. We could tell buy the strange scents that there had been at least 10 unknown humans on the property." I didn't say anything so she continued, "There was traces of his and some unknown humans blood on the carpet and a few silver chains and such in the middle of his receiving room." I could tell she was crying. Even though Godric was not her maker, I know she respects him and loves him very much. She had lost her maker not long after she was turned and Godric took her under his wing so to speak.

"When did this all occur, Isabel?" If I left now I could probably get to the Dallas nest and check out the scents myself. I am an excellent tracker.

"Eric…" all of a sudden Isabel is hesitant. I can feel my gut tighten with a 'no good' feeling.

"Yes… we have already established that is my name." I was starting to see red, by the time Isabel finally answered.

"He has been missing one week as of today…" she blurts out. Before she has a chance to finish the line goes dead. Fucking phone service I'm thinking when I realize that I have pulverized the telephone receiver in my anger. I look at the broken hand piece and then grab the whole phone and throw it against my office wall smashing it to pieces, shrapnel scattering all over the room.

I feel worry and panic bubbling within my progeny and I turn my attention to her. Outwardly she looks calm and cool the only thing out of the ordinary is the pieces of plastic scattered over her like confetti. It shows how concerned she is that she isn't making a scene about the telephone shrapnel that covers her.

"Master? Pam pleads, asking with that one word what is happening.

"Godric is missing." I speak with no inflection. I would not shame Godric with any more outward signs of my worry. Pam knows differently. She shares my blood and next to Godric she knows me the best. I know she is riding the rollercoaster with me as I try to get my emotions under control.

"What do mean, _missing_?" I know that like me, Pam would be unable to fathom anything that could be a threat to my maker. He is the oldest being in the new world for Christ sake.

"I _mean_ one week ago today… a team of _humans_… broke into Dallas Area Nines' nest and removed my Maker." I bite out last bit fighting with my temper. It is not my child's fault.

"How can that be, we're talking about Godric here for fucks sake… did they use magic and why is it that we are only just hearing about this now? Surely they know one of your vampire talents is tracking? Have you felt anything through your bond with him?" I am very proud of Pam right now she knows I need her to keep calm and she is trying her best. When she tries so hard it gives me the incentive I need to stay on track.

"Your questions are the very same as my own, my child. As soon as Isabel told me Godric was missing I tried searching within the bond. I cannot _feel_ him at all. However I don't feel as if anything within me is different. I am lead to believe that loosing ones maker or child is a very painful affair and that on their passing there remains something like a hole where their essence or life force should be… and I haven't felt that either. So that in itself gives me great hope he is still with us."

"Call Isabel back, get all the information about the incident you can from her. I am going to contact Compton and have him prepare Sookie to travel tomorrow during the day. That way I can rise in Dallas and we can get started with our own investigation straight away. So far, we know we are dealing with humans, so I believe Sookie will be a major asset in finding Godric quickly. Have Isabel book two adjoining suites at the Silent Shores Hotel for afternoon check-in tomorrow. I will book the flights and cars once I speak with Compton."

"Yes Master." Pam replies bowing her head before she leaves me to show her respect and concern.

Eric's POV

I pull out my mobile phone and speed dial Comptons' land line. No one answers. Next I dial his mobile number. The line goes straight to message bank. I am about to throw another phone to the wall when it beeps announcing an incoming message. It is from Pam and simply states, _Compton sighted at The Mall in Shreveport._ How convenient for me.

I leave Fangtasia through the staff entrance around the back of the building. No sooner am I outside, I take to the sky. The night is marching on and there is still so much to do. I find Bill Compton browsing in Young Magnolia a female clothing store. It seems he may finally be taking an interest in his progeny. Jessica should, once she matures, make an excellent vampire. She only needs strong and consistent guidance. She reminds me so much of Pam when I first turned her. I can only hope, seeing as though maker and child reside in my area, that Compton is up for the challenge. I know I have found and still do find being a maker a very rewarding experience overall. I wonder if he has brought his women with him tonight. That would make things easier indeed.

I saunter up behind my subject while he is distracted by a flirtatious sales assistant.

"Good evening old sport." Compton turns and looks surprised. Oh that's right, I have had my hair cut short due to getting the filthy vermin who burned down Malcomes' nest, his blood stuck in it when I punished him for silvering me. Pam was giving my hair some highlights at the time and it was everywhere, so she cut it.

"Eric." he says in greeting.

"It's the new me." I reply, I'm bored already but I need his co-operation so I smile slightly, quirk my eyebrow and add in a suggestive tone "You like?"

"I do… very much." I must say he sure knows how to brown nose. The sales assistant leaves us to our discussion. I lose the smile.

"We need to talk." Immediately he becomes confrontational. Crossing his arms, waiting for what I have to say. I tell him that the Sheriff of Area Nine Texas has gone missing and ask if he has heard anything about it. Which he hasn't but he does know of who I am speaking. When I tell him I will need Sookie to help with an investigation he becomes completely belligerent, speaking as if he were some sort equal to me.

"Eric, you can do what you like with me but I am not putting her in this position any more. I cannot and I will not bring her into these matters." I pointed out the deal Sookie and I had made.

"Taking her across State lines is a far cry from taking her to Fangtasia for the evening." I point out to Mr Compton, I didn't really need his permission and if I wanted Sookie I could simply take her. I was only giving him this consideration out of respect. Respect for Sookie that is, I knew the telepath would not like being taken anywhere against her will or without this sorry excuse for a vampire. I finally have enough of his insolence.

"Bill Compton, taking your human to Dallas is no longer a request but an order." I speak again my voice is still calm and very reasonable but if I were a feline my ears would be pressed close to my head, my tail would be twitching and the fur on my back would be standing on end.

Mainstreaming seems to have dulled all of Compton's survival instincts. I can hardly believe it as I witness him begin to posture. Growling and showing fang. Does he really believe himself able to get away with this? I am his superior in every way. Maybe he thinks because we are in a public place I will let this go? What he doesn't seem to realize, is that because we are in a public place I have to act, otherwise I will look weak. He also seems to understand I don't want Sookie to think badly of me and thinks I will not act because of this, but he has left me no choice. Badly played Bill, badly played.

He is shorter than me so I bend so my mouth is millimeters from his ear and I speak quietly so no human can hear but I put all of my anger and frustration into my next words.

"Last I heard I am still the Sheriff of this area. I neither know, nor care to know where you get off believing you have any entitlement where my authority is concerned. You. Will. Retract. Your. Fangs. NOW and KNEEL!"

"What here?" he asks loud and incredulously.

Instantly I shove him to the floor in front of me. What a dumb ass.

"_Yes here_." I spit out, my face millimeters from his. "I do not have the time or the patience to deal with your fuckery and boorish petulance. Give me your cell phone." he actually looks like he is about to refuse me. My fangs finally slip down, all of a sudden I'm handed the phone. At last Mr Compton decides to show some vestige of sense.

I flip my own cell open and call Pam. Speaking in Swedish I fill her in briefly on the situation and order her to come to The Mall with Chow in her van so they can collect Compton and take him back to Fangtasia for a visit to the basement. He can stew there for a while in silver. Maybe he will find some common sense and manners while he's taking in the scenery.

When I finish with Pam, I flip open Bills phone and speed dial Sookies number.

"Bill?" Sookies sweet southern lilt fills my ears. I can't wait to hear her speak my name with such excitement. I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Bill growls again, stupid fucker. Say goodbye Mr Compton. She doesn't know it yet but Sookie is mine.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Stackhouse but this is not _Beel._" I lick my lips just at the thought of the delicious blonde doing the heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

"Eric…?" Hah… she said my name. I need to adjust my pants. "Where's Bill? What have you done with him? If you've hurt him I…" Feisty, however I need to stop the tirade before it goes further.

"Don't excite yourself Miss Stackhouse. Mr Compton is with me." I look down on the kneeling vampire. "Say hello _Beel_." I give him a look promising him the final death if he does not play along. I hold the phone so he can speak into it.

"Hello Sookie darling." smooth, almost like he is used to lying to her. He's even smiling into the phone.

"Do not worry yourself about Bill, Miss Stackhouse, he is in good company. I have just borrowed his phone. I needed to speak to you and did not have your number. I have some urgent business I need to discuss with you." Pam and Chow have arrived and I let them lead Compton away. Telling Pam (in Swedish) to close the bar for the rest of the evening.

"What can I do for you this evening, _Mr Northman_?" My feisty little vixen snaps. In the background I hear another female giggling.

"Sorry for that interruption Sookie, but I was wondering if you could come to Fangtasia. I don't really want to discuss this matter over the telephone. You never know who could be listening in." and still more giggling in the background.

"Sure… That's not a problem. When would you need me to show up and will I need to bring Bill?"

"As soon as possible if you would and yes, Bill will already be at Fangtasia."

"Well I am already on my way to Shreveport but I have Jessica in the car with me. Will that be a problem?"

"Of course not Sookie, Miss Hamby can keep Pam company in the bar while we _confer_ in my office." I slide a slice of innuendo into my reply.

"Eric… this _is_ only business." Ah! I love messing with this woman.

"Of course my Sookie." I return to the business at hand. "When should I expect you to arrive?"

"We're not far from the highway… say… around thirty-five, forty minutes." I was going to tell her I would see her in forty minutes but she hung up on me. And they say vampires are rude. By the time I closed the phone I had already left the Mall and had started making my way to the club. Now I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Seeing that coast was clear I take to the sky.

When I reached the bar I knew I would still have another thirty-five minutes to wait until Sookie arrived in that yellow jalopy of hers. When she submits to me the car is one of the first things that will be upgraded. She cannot be my mate and drive around in that beat-up old thing. I slip into downtime letting my senses take a break while I wait. Fangtasia is closed as it is a Monday and the only music for my ears is the sounds of Compton whining and complaining that my child will pay for subjecting him to torture. My child can get very creative when the mood takes her and I can feel through our bond that she is definitely in the mood.

While Pam has been playing we have become privy to some very delicate information indeed. I know the way Pam operates. I should, I taught her nearly everything she knows. Bill will not remember what he has called out in his pain induced state. The information that is forthcoming however is surprising to say the least. I listen with interest and as the time comes and goes that I am expecting Sookie and Jessica, I hear Compton change his tune. He is now yelling and pleading with Pam to be released, saying that both Sookie and Jessica are in danger. I race from my office and I am just about to take to the sky to search of them, when Sookies' yellow 'bomb' races up the gravel driveway, skidding to a halt.

Jessica falls out of the vehicle from the driver's door and I hear Sookie screaming and gurgling from within the car. I charge over and rip the rear door from its' hinges. Pam is beside me and Chow moves forward and picks up Jessica and takes inside the bar. I reach in to get Sookie and see her back is all lacerated. I move to the other side and remove that door pulling Sookie out by her arms and placing her over my shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Pam, call Ludwig. Tell her to arrive immediately. I will pay any price she asks, just make it happen." In moment I am gently laying my Sookie face down on one of our new leather bench seats in the bar. Pam follows right after.

"Ludwig is on her way." she informs me and then turns to Jessica who is still doubled over in pain.

"What is wrong with you? What happened?" she asks the young girl holding her shoulders and trying to get her to come to her senses. While she is dealing with the baby vamp I turn my attention to Sookie. I kneel down next to her and gently moved the hair out of her face and away from the seeping wounds on her back. Her blood smells so sweet, like sunshine and honey with a hint of something bitter. My fangs are out before I finish taking that first breath.

Sookie starts to cry and ask for Bill. I do my best to try and sooth her.

"Shhh… Sookie, the doctor is on her way." I whisper and pet her at the same time. "Who or what did this to you?" I ask gently, still caressing her blood matted hair.

"This, is all… your.. falt." she mumbles barely conscious. Needless to say I am taken aback by this statement.

"Why? What do you mean my Sookie." I ask her gently as I don't what her to get more upset.

"This was done as a… ahh… message to you." she pulls in a sharp breath. I keep stroking her hair. "This… w..woman… came out of the… bushes… on the… side o' the road… with her pet… hog." amazing.

"A _pig_?" My Sookie always gets herself into some strange situations.

"Oink, oink… Razorback… Wild pig. When I saw her h.. hand go back ready to strike… I managed to turn … she got my back… n..not my face." her beautiful face! "She was nuts E..Eric. There was b..blood around her mouth n'… in her teeth like she'd eaten something raw. She was… filthy, with long matted hair n' she was carrying some k..kind of wand th..thingy. She… knewyourname. She said I w..wasa message… t' you." she was starting to seem more out of it.

"Where is that damn doctor?" I ask anyone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to take the time to thank you, my fellow Fangfic readers for taking the time and effort to first read and then review, alert or favorite me. Thanks a bunch.

I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own.

Thanks for writing a great story Charlaine Harris and to Alan Ball for casting Alex and Alan.

I don't own these characters. I really love playing with them though – if you know what I mean.

Scene – A dark road leading from Bon Temps

Sookie's POV

I don't know how Jessica had done it but here we were at nine o'clock at night driving to Shreveport on our way to visit her parents. Bill will kill me if he finds out. I just couldn't stand the sight of Jessicas' pain. Having gone through my own loss not that long ago, I couldn't let it go without doing something to help her.

Bill has not been a very good maker. He hadn't even told her about blood tears. What's up with that? I thought it was just me (_the human_) he kept things from but apparently it was Jess too. I find that weird because when I have seen Eric and his child Pam together, I can tell they are very close and very loyal to each other. I know Jess was a punishment but Bill needs to step up into his role as mentor for the baby vamp.

Now we are on our way to Shreveport Jess seems to be getting more wound up.

"You need to settle down a bit Jess. You don't need to be keyed up any more before we even get there. You won't be able to control yourself at this rate. Just slow your roll." Taking an unneeded breath she lowers her eyes.

"Sorry Sookie. I'm really worried about my baby sister. My Pappa used to beat us some and now it's only her and Momma…" she was still looking at her folded hands in her lap. If that was the case maybe we should wait for Bill. Things could get out of hand pretty quickly. I am about to tell Jess I am going to return home to wait for Bill to go with us, when my mobile phone rings. I know who it is before I answer it. Bill has his own special ring 'You're my World'. I know mushy right but he did it and I didn't know how to change it. I'm not technically minded. I pull the car over to the shoulder while I answer the call.

"Bill?" I answer in my sexiest voice. Well I hope it's sexy. He is probably felt us leaving home. Shoot, I can hear some growling.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Stackhouse but this is not _Beel._" what a shock. That's the last thing I expected. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Yeah right.

"Eric…?" Why is he ringing me… and from Bills' phone? "Where's Bill? What have you done with him? If you've hurt him I…" Before I can really get my '_roll'_ going Eric butts in.

"Don't excite yourself Miss Stackhouse. Mr Compton is with me." I must admit he has got the sexiest voice. The way he says _Miss Stackhouse_… mmmm… I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear.

"Say hello _Beel_."

"Hello Sookie darling." there doesn't seem to be anything amiss in his smooth southern drawl. I'm relieved he's OK but I am also relieved Jess and I haven't been sprung leaving the house.

"Do not worry yourself about Bill, Miss Stackhouse, he is in good company. I have just borrowed his phone. I needed to speak to you and did not have your number. I have some urgent business I need to discuss with you…" he breaks off his sentence to say something to Pam in his and hers secret language. _Rude much_.

"What can I do for you this evening, _Mr Northman_?" I don't feel the need to be polite when he is not. Jessica gives out a giggle at my attitude. I roll my eyes and smile at her conspiratorially.

"Sorry for that interruption Sookie, but I was wondering if you could come to Fangtasia. I don't really want to discuss this matter over the telephone. You never know who could be listening in." Jessica giggles again at Eric letting me know he knew I wasn't alone.

"Sure… That's not a problem. When would you need me to show up and will I need to bring Bill?" I feel pleased that he is asking me for a change rather than going through Bill. I hate that, it makes me feel like a piece of property. I am my own woman.

"As soon as possible if you would and yes, if you come now Bill will already be at Fangtasia." that's convenient.

"Well I am already on my way to Shreveport but I have Jessica in the car with me. Will that be a problem?" I really don't want to have to drive back through Bon Temps just to turn around and drive right back again.

"Of course not Sookie, Miss Hamby can keep Pam company in the bar while we _confer_ in my office." always with the innuendo. I would like to assume he is only joking but you know to assume can make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_ right?

"Eric… this _is_ only business." I know he loves to fuck with me. I can almost see the smile on his dial.

"Of course Sookie." he says, all professional again. "When should I expect you to arrive?"

"We're not far from the highway… say… around thirty-five, forty minutes." I just finish my sentence before Eric hung up on me. I know they're not much on phone etiquette but still… Just as I start to say something about it to Jessica something rushes across the road so fast I didn't see what it was but it banged the car as it past us. The engine that had been idling stops dead. I still have the phone in my hand so I close it and put it in my bag. I try to restart the car but there's not even a spark of life in the old gal.

Again, something runs across in front of us. Bang, bang is drummed in quick succession on the hood of the car as it runs past. The headlights go out. Before I can stop her, Jessica has gone after whatever it is. I wait. Silence – eerie silence, that's all I can hear. No radio, no wildlife, no bugs, no traffic and no Jessica. _FUDGE!_ I check my phone – dead. I roll down my window and call Jessica. Nothing - just silence. I try the horn but again there's nothing but silence.

I was frightened now, not for me but for Jess. Where was she? Has something happened to her? I tried to use my telepathy but I couldn't feel anyone or anything with my mind. I couldn't just sit here if Jess was out there in need of help. I felt between the two front seats and breathed a bit easier when my hand came to rest on my old and faithful softball bat. I pulled it out and got out of the car, making sure to keep a good strong grip on my old friend.

I walked to the front of the car. I could just make out in the dark, two large dints in the hood of my car. Whatever kind of supe was out there, it was strong and stealthy. Again, I reached out with my mind. I felt something, an animal of some kind, along with something else altogether different. I couldn't get a read on the brain signal but it wasn't an animal and it wasn't Jessica; she would register as just a void to me. This strange mind was fuzzy and chaotic.

"I know you're out there!" I called with more bravado (thanks word of the day calendar) than I was feeling. I waited for what felt like hours but I know it couldn't have been more than minutes, seconds even.

The rustling gets louder until a wild looking woman in a filthy shift steps out from the forest that lines the edge of the road. Right on her heels trots a huge hog. All my senses are on overload so I blurt out the first thing that comes into my unfiltered mind.

"Who are you and where's Jessica? You better not have hurt her." And what can I do about it if she has? Cheese and rice Sookie. Pull yourself together. Get your brain engaged before you put your mouth into gear. The woman smiles at me which makes her look even more feral as she has what seems to be raw meat stuck between her teeth and blood spread around her mouth, down her chin, neck and up her arms, where she has used them to wipe her face and neck while she ate. _Ewe._ The crazy lady who has moved too close for my liking is holding some sort of wand which she uses to brush my cheek.

"My we are a feisty little one aren't we?" I understood she didn't need a response when she waved her wand around and started straight into another subject. "My name is Calisto." We hear a moan coming from somewhere just inside the woods.

"If Jessica is the baby vamp that tried to jump me in the bushes, that is her and before she joins us I have a message I want you to take to Eric Northman."

Luckily for Bills vampire blood in my system I was able to see the blow coming and I had just enough time to turn away. So instead of slashing my face her filthy nails raked my back. The momentum of my body and the blow set me on the ground quicker than you could spit. The pain was instantaneous. It felt like the bitch had peeled my skin off with a garden rake and then spilled acid on the open wounds. I lost my reason after that.

I dimly heard Jessica talking to me and I definitely felt it when she lifted me and fed me head first onto the back seat of my car. I tried to be strong for Jess but I know I must have screamed in my excruciating pain. My back burned but I also had sporadic pain throughout my body like someone was beating on me. Eventually it must have all become too much and I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was being lifted out of the car. Ohhh the pain… I can't help but whimper and moan.

We must be at Fangtasia. I seem to be able to make out the clubs interior as I am placed on my stomach on some kind of leather bench seat.

"I want Bill. Where is Bill?" I sniffle, then I feel a cool hand gently stroking my hair and pulling it away from the burning mess on my back and softly moving it out of my now sweaty face.

"Shhh… Sookie, the doctor is on her way." I hear and the soothing caresses continue. I try to calm my breathing.

"Who or what did this to you?" I hear Eric ask calmly, still there's the soothing cool hand stroking my hair. I try to turn and speak to Eric but it turns out to be a bad idea. The moment I move the pain amplifies.

"This, is all… your.. falt." I know I'm mumbling I need to wake myself up. Still calm, Eric says;

"Why? What do you mean my Sookie." his Sookie indeed. I wonder why Bill didn't say anything about that?

"This was done as a… ahh… message to you." the pain rips through my body just from taking a breath so I could speak. I concentrate on the soothing stroking of my hair.

"This… w..woman… came out of the… bushes… on the… side o' the road… with her pet… hog."

"A _pig_?" Eric asks he actually sounds surprised.

"Oink, oink… Razorback… Wild pig. When I saw her h.. hand go back ready to strike… I managed to turn … she got my back… n..not my face." I her someone suck in their breath in shock. "She was nuts E..Eric. There was b..blood around her mouth n'… in her teeth like she'd eaten something raw. She was… filthy, with long matted hair n' she was carrying some k..kind of wand th..thingy. She… knewyourname. She said I w..wasa message… t' you." I felt like my mind was starting to float away and then everything went black.

Erics POV

Even though Sookie had lost consciousness I still kept stroking her hair. If it was no longer soothing her, it was damn well helping me keep calm. I stroked and stroked, like she was some kind of lucky rabbit's foot, I was wishing, hoping and willing her to stay with me. My mind was running rampant with, could'a, should'a, would'as. Where was that _fucking_ doctor?

There was a commotion behind me and I knew without turning Ludwig had arrived. It was about fucking time.

"You took your time goblin." I growl at her not bothering to face her.

"_Who_ is this?" She grumbles, ignoring my comment. She takes a deep breath. "You know I do not treat humans…" I cut her off with a growl and before she can decide to take her leave, I grab her under the arms and stand. I give her a good shake and then hold her inches from my face so she can see up close that all the anger I had been holding at bay, was now directed fully at her. She looks me dead in the eye and even though her feet are a full three feet off the floor and I could crush her in my grasp, Ludwig shows no fear but places her tiny hand on my sternum. Whoomp!

I'm thrown across the club hitting the far wall, ending up sprawled over the booths.

"Don't you dare threaten me vampire! We're wasting time with your foolish posturing. If we don't hurry your fairy will die." _Fairy_? "You!" she points to Pamela find me something to stand on so I can get to work. Someone will need to call in some blood for a transfusion and I guess that would have to be me, seeing as though you vamps don't have access to fairy blood." she quickly pulled out her mobile phone after waiting for it to be answered she says "Ludwig. Tell him, it is life and death for one of his kin." and then she hangs up.

Before I can ask what is happening there is a loud POP! Niall Brigant the ruling monarch of the Fae realm is standing next to the doctor. A few feet away stand two huge Fae knights, fully alert in case of trouble. They must be his personal guards.

"What have we here Doctor?" he asks Ludwig not even acknowledging his surroundings. The doctor has started working on Sookies' injuries, so she says nothing while concentrating on her patient. Niall moves and kneels down near Sookies' head. He takes in a deep breath and looks closely at her face. A wide beam of a smile splits his face. He sits back on his heels and says to Ludwig "I had almost given up hope of ever finding her."

"Well don't count your chicken's just yet Sire. She's one sick little girl and if we don't get this poison out of her system A.S.A.P., we are going to lose her."

"Who did this to her!" He waved a hand over the long, deep, weeping furrows on Sookies' back. "Was it the Viking?" spitting out his accusation, cold anger and malice expressed in his voice. All of a sudden I was the centre of his attention. Thankfully I had righted myself before he arrived so I still had my dignity.

"And hello to you to Niall…" I say with all the impertinence I can muster, giving him the barest of nods.

"Eric." he returned my nod.

"No Sire." Ludwig continues. From the smell of things it was a Maenad and its' poison is already in her blood stream. We need to remove as much of her blood as is safely possible. Then I will need some of your blood for a transfusion."

"She is not completely Fae can't you use human blood for this?"

"No Niall, I can't use human blood. She has no human blood type. I could tell that just by smelling her. Can't you?" Niall took in another deep breath over Sookie.

"Yes, I see what you mean. I can smell vampire (not the Viking) and supe only. Soup literally, like that Heinz 54 varieties. The girl is a fairy soup of supes." Niall said full of amazement.

"Sookie." I say with a growl. Niall looks at me in query. "Sookie, her _name_ is Sookie."

"Yes, yes." He says flipping me off. "So how are we to proceed Doctor?" he looks to Ludwig who is now pouring some liquid onto Sookies' wounds that bubbles like acid on her skin. I'm so glad she is unconscious.

"Well I don't have a dialysis machine in my Gladstone bag so I will have to use what's at hand. The vamps will have to remove most of her tainted blood and then I will hook you up to an I.V.. Your blood - although not perfect, is the closest match we're going to get, so we will make do. I can't see her having to much trouble, as you _are_ her kin. When she wakes up I will get the Viking to give her some of his blood and that should be able to overcome any residual venom in her system as well as help heal the actual wound here on her back, the poor child." Sookie took that moment to start convulsing again and her skin started to change colour.

"Well what are you waiting for Vampire… Get started…" the doctor yelled at me.

I used vamp speed and was on the bench seat with a topless Sookie in my arms before the doctor could take another breath. I know… I thought I'd give anything to see her perfect breasts but even I drew the line at this circumstance. I pulled her body toward me to give her some privacy and pierced her neck with my aching fangs and drank.

"You will have to share with the others, as too much will make you ill as well but between three or four of you there shouldn't be a problem." I didn't want to share but I understood the doctors concern. "That's enough Mr Northman." Ludwig ordered and I withdrew my fangs right away. I could not help my Sookie if I was incapacitated. Pam went next, then Chow. I stayed near and made sure they were respectful. When our job was done and I'd laid Sookie back down on the bench, Ludwig hooked the Prince up and began the transfusion. I look at the clock. With all that's happened so far this evening, it's hard to acknowledge that it is only midnight. While Niall is lying down he questions me about the vampire blood in my soon to be Lover's system. I must admit, I too am wondering how Compton got so much of his blood into Sookie. She has never seemed to me to be one to take that kind of action without knowing the consequences and I also believe, if she knew those consequences, she wouldn't take that kind of action. It was just not my Sookie's nature.

I moved a chair over next to Nialls lounging figure and told him everything I knew, including what Pam had found out during her '_play-date'_ in the basement with 'Billy Boy' and my concerns.

"So you believe Sookies' attraction to this vampire is due to her uninformed consumption of copious amounts of his blood?" Niall seems to have come to the same conclusion as myself.

"Without first talking to Sookie about the circumstances surrounding her ingestion of Compton's blood, affirming anything, could be too big of an assumption on my part but yes, I am leaning in favor of that theory. It just seems to illogical not to consider it."

"Well, with all the blood that needed to be taken from her and this new infusion…" he holds up the arm with the IV line in. "Hopefully she will be freed from his thrall enough to see the situation with a clear head." Niall went quiet for a minute. "You say he seduced her under your Monarchs orders?" I nodded. "She had_ saved_ herself all these years and he seduced her under false pretenses?" I nodded. His face turned to a stony mask. I am sure it matched the look that was on my face. From the other side of the room Jessica who had been quiet, seated next to Pam in a booth decided to enter the conversation.

"No! I can't believe Bill would do that! He loves Sookie!" Pam didn't do anything to stop her as the baby vamp jumped up from the booth, filled with anger and indignation on behalf of her maker. It is right for a Child to stand up for their Maker so I cannot be angry with her, seeing as how she is finally learning to honor him - or is it Sookie she honors?

"Jessica, you are out of order." I speak calmly to her. "After spending some time with Pam and I you should know I do not speak untruths. Your loyalty to your Maker is to be commended however. Mr Compton must have changed his attitude toward you considerably since you have been back in his care."

"Weeellllll… not so much. But Sookie has been wonderful to me." Jessica smiles speaking of my Sookie.

"Just what was the reason you and she were on your way to Shreveport this evening?" I was keen to find out why the two women were out on their own at night. Shouldn't have they been with Bill?

"Ummm, I don't want to get Sookie into any trouble. She told me not to mention it." the baby vamp really is loyal to our pint sized telepath.

"Jessica, as your Sheriff, I can order you to tell me your secrets but I would rather you do it because of loyalty, if not for me… for Sookie. I need to know as much as you can tell me about tonight and the attack, so I can keep Sookie from further danger. If you tell me what happened tonight. I will give you proof of my charges against Compton." I could have made her tell me but if Sookie values her, the young vampire is a value to me.

"I will do anything for Sookie, Sheriff. You know that, don't ya?" I just smile at her benignly and wait.

"It all started because Bill wasn't home _again_ when I got up. The house was empty and I was lonely so I turned on the T.V. and right there, my Mommy and Daddy and baby sister where cryin' and pleadin', askin' for anyone with news of me to come forward. Well I got to cryin' right then… and then Sookie came to the house lookin' for Bill. Well when I saw my tears were blood, that made me more upset but Sookie put me to rights on that. Tellin' me that, that was goin' to be just how it was for me from now on. Ya know Bill never said nothin' to me 'bout that." tears were threatening to run down her cheeks again. Pam found her a box of tissues. "Thanks." she said taking the box and sitting back down in the booth.

"Compton never told you this." Pam asked incredulously as she looked at me as if to ask - what the fuck? I just shrugged.

"Mmm-hmm." Jessica nodded in answer. "Never tells me anything. Anyway, when Sookie got me to stop cryin' she asked me what was up and I told her that I missed my family. Well she told me she could sympathize with me 'cause she just lost her Gran… She was murdered you know? By that guy that was killin' the fangbagers. Well she done told me, that when she missed her Gran, she just visits her grave and it makes her feel better. But Grandparents are supposed to die sometime and I'm only seventeen, I just wanted to see my family one more time… If I hadn't convinced her to take me… we wouldn't have been out on that road. Oh my God! This is all, my fault! We should have waited for Bill, like Sookie wanted to." I didn't have time to deal with Jessicas' guilt.

"Jessica, you are not to blame for what happened to Sookie. Many fateful decisions came together to put Sookie in the Maenads' way. But what happened when Sookie hung up from _our_ conversation?"

"Well she didn't hang up Sheriff. You did. Well, that's what we thought and it wasn't long after that somethin' ran out from the bushes at the side of the road, banging the car so hard it left dents in the hood. I jumped out of the car and ran after whatever it was but then all of a sudden, I got all confused. I don't know how but I got lost. I could hear Sookie callin' to me but I couldn't find my way out'ta the scrub. Then I was overtaken by some awful pain - it was so bad, I was writhin' on the ground before I knew what was happening. Then along with the pain I felt all shivery and all of a sudden I felt the need to get to Fangtasia." Bill must have called to her.

"Have you _never_ felt your Makers' call before?" I am mortified at the lack of knowledge, Bill has imparted to his protégé. The call of Ones' Maker, is basic to every vampires training. The safety of both Child and Maker depends on the Childs ability to respond to their Maker instantly and sometimes silently. The Magister would not be happy to know Compton is shirking his responsibilities to his new child so effortlessly.

Jessica just shakes her head in response to my question. I can see she is feeling dejected in the realization of Compton's utter neglect in his duty to her.

"It was then that I heard Sookie scream. I'm surprised you didn't hear her from here. I don't know how I did it but I ran straight to her. I tried to give her my blood but she just started to froth at the mouth. It was then I realized, I needed to get her to you. Just like the feelin' said, I had to get her here. It was hard getting her in the car and drivin' as I was still in lots of pain but I knew her only hope would be gettin' her to you and see, I was right… You got her the help she needed. Thank you Sheriff." I could see that she had told me the absolute truth.

"Very good Jessica… Pamela set up the playroom feed to the screen out here. I'm sure Niall as well as Jessica will be interested to see what Bill Compton had to say for himself earlier and by the time the show is finished, Sookie should be coming around - all being well. Jessica I have to tell you the pain you felt earlier was your Maker being punished for being insolent to me in public. If he had been any kind of a decent maker, he would have tried to protect you from the pain you endured, by closing off his blood tie to you as One is supposed to do at times like that. The only reason I can think of that he did not, is that he knew you were with Sookie and if she saw your pain she would have been influenced more against me."

"I have to agree with you on that score Viking." Niall said and Ludwig agreed with him. "Let's see this accounting and we will be better able to judge if he could have controlled the pain he sent to his Child." He looked to Jessica "I am grateful to you, child, for helping my kin. Let us see what sort of a vampire your Maker is." Pam started the recording and we all settled in to watch the big screen.

"If Niall had been free to move around and not tethered to Sookie, I'm sure he would have charged downstairs and staked Compton for his blood offence. What an idiot. Imagine, taking Sookies' maiden-head on orders from his Queen, not out of love but because of an ill begotten plan to bind her into slavery to the spoilt harpy (nobody would have had to have ordered me. Sookie is a beautiful woman). Stupid imbecile! Compton would have been sent to his final death before he knew what hit him. Queen Sophie is lucky her plan to seduce Sookie into her court, as her telepath and blood slave has been subverted because she could have very well started another war with land of Tyre Na Nog. She may still meet an unfavorable outcome _(for her),_ if I have anything to do with it.

The Fae are a fierce people and the Vampire's last clash with them was bloody and many members of both species were lost. The only reason the Faeries stopped the bloodshed was that Vampires could easily make more progeny but the Fae had to give birth to theirs and their fertility has for many, many years been haphazard at best. Since Human's have developed the world using iron as a corner stone building block of modern civilization, the Fae rarely visit this realm anymore.

I can read it clearly in Nialls' stone hard features as he watches the weak willed Vampire spew out his whining vitriol, that should any more of mine or any other race for that matter, take advantage of his Kin again, in any way… they better get back under the rock they crawled out from because he would be coming for them. All I can say to that is, he better be quick because he would have to beat me to them.

By the time Dr Ludwig packed away the paraphernalia from Sookies' transfusion. We'd had a chance to discuss Compton, the Queen, the Maenad (Niall believed he knew this one, her name is Calisto) and the disappearance of my Maker. We had also come to the conclusion (after talking it over with the Doctor) that we could _not_ hit my Sookie with too much information too soon. We would make sure she understood the 'need to know' information about the pool she was about to dive into. Sookie was a good one for diving in head first to any given situation and checking for rocks and predators later. My lover would need _all_ the information we have uncovered tonight and she would have it eventually but we would drip feed the not so urgent news as the need arose.

Ludwig told us she was not sure if there will be any ill effects from the Maenad contaminating her blood stream with her filthy talons. Knowing that finding my Maker will be beneficial to Sookies welfare, Niall has suggested he wait until we return from Dallas to introduce himself to his Great Granddaughter. He believes her to be the Grand-daughter of his first-born son Fintan. My Maker and I knew Fintan well and I am not, nor will Godric be happy to hear, he has journeyed on to the Summer Lands.

"So Vampire, I will leave you with the duty of care for Princess Sookie, daughter of the House of Brigant my Great Granddaughter. As soon as you return from Dallas, Viking, with or without the Gaul, I would like you to contact me immediately. Here is my number. Do not lose it." Niall hands me a pristine white parchment card that just states his name and contact number. "I am entrusting you with the 'Light of the Sky Fae', Vampire. Keep her safe." and with that he and his guards took their leave.

"I'll be going too, Viking. Keep a sharp eye on your fairy Northman. Don't trust any except your most loyal… I'll expect your payment by the end of the week." I nod my understanding and Pam and Jessica assist Dr Ludwig out to her car.

The Club is quiet, for the moment. I kneel down next to Sookie and begin to stroke her hair. Even though it is marred with her blood it is still as is the rest of her - beautiful. I decide to carry her to the couch in my office where I believe she will be more comfortable. There we keep a pillow and blanket in the closet in case some human has need of it. Thankfully it has never been used. I would not like to sully my Lover with a blood bags off casts.

I have just finished making my Angel comfortable and started inputting figures into the computer when Pam and Jessica return.

"Master?" I look up from the invoices. I raise my eyebrows, Pam knows this to be a signal for her to continue.

"What are we going to do with Jessica? She can't go home to be on her own and I don't think she should go to her daytime rest anywhere near 'Billy Boy'. Who knows what he would command her to do." I think my child is genuinely concerned the 'Baby Vamp'.

"Yes, I agree. I am proud of you Pam. I think she may need to go home with you for the time being…" I was going to continue but Sookie started to come around. We were, all three of us towering over the tiny telepath as she opened her eyes.

"Bill?" She seemed extremely nervous and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the supportive feedback everyone.

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 3

Scene – Erics' Office Fangtasia

Sookies' POV

I didn't know how long I'd been unconscious for but now I was coming around, all that I was thinking at first was - "Thank God the pain from my wounds had receded." Don't get me wrong, I was still in quite a bit of pain but I no longer felt like my flesh was burning away, cell by cell.

I wasn't rushing to open my eyes as I still felt woozy in my gut. I have no inclination to make my situation worse by throwing up all over myself and whoever was here watching over me. I knew that whoever it was, was a Vampire, 'cause their mind is a void to me, like a big ol' balloon filled with peace and quiet. All I hear is the shuffle of papers and the typing of computer keys.

I was enjoying the almost hypnotic sounds of someone doin' an everyday thing, without the running commentary from the human mind that I usually have to concentrate to block. I know my shields are shot at the moment and no amount of tryin' would pull them into place, with the state I'm in.

Bill started to help me a little while back, giving me some exercises and strategies to strengthen my mind, so I could control my mental shields better and constant practice has made blocking others thoughts easier but recently I have been loath to let him help me further. I believe I just need to practice more consistently than I have been but he has been wantin' to give me more of his blood. He says,_ "It will help strengthen me and give me more control over my ability."_ but I feel real uneasy having any more of his blood, when I just can't see any good reason for it. He still hasn't explained what happens to a human when they consume vampire blood 'straight from the vessel', to my satisfaction. In fact when I think about it I'm feelin' real uncomfortable around him full stop recently.

I still haven't been able to really forgive him since I found out about Jessica. That was why I ended up at his place tonight. I was going to have him explain again, why he did not tell me about having to make her vampire. I thought we are supposed to be together a couple but how can any relationship work when either one in the partnership is constantly keeping important secrets from the other? There are just too many questions where he's concerned. He doesn't even tell Jessica anything and you can't say that's because of 'Vampire Business'. She needs to know everything so she can be safe in his world. I'm beginning to believe, Bill is not what he represents himself to be. Not to me and not to anyone who has recently met him. Why else would he be so insular (thanks word of the day calendar) and secretive?

I try for the first time since I came around, to will my body and mind to work together. As soon as I leave tranquil pool of the vampires' mind, the pain from my wounds flares again. I'm about to moan and ask for help but right then a doorknob rattles and I can hear stiletto clad feet walk briskly through the door followed by another pair of feet in flats.

"Master?" I feel like my body jumped a mile as Pams' voice pierces the silence. The silent vamp must have been Eric. _My mind starts to drift again as I wonder just where Bill is. _I brought back to myself when Pam speaks again.

"What are we going to do with Jessica? She can't go home to be on her own and I don't think she should go to her daytime rest anywhere near 'Billy Boy'. Who knows what he would command her to do." I'm worried now, Pam sounds genuinely concerned for Jessica. I don't get the impression Pam gets concerned too often. I really do have to wake up. I need to find out what Bill has been up too.

"Yes, I agree. I am proud of you Pam. I think she may need to go home with you for the time being…" I was trying so hard to move that my body jerked too quickly and I the skin on my back felt like it was going to rip open. I cried out and my eyes flew open. I am on my side so I roll slightly so I can look up from my reclining position. My view is filled by the faces of three concerned vampires Eric, Pam and Jessica - all three of them looming peering down at me like something under a microscope. I would have laughed my ass off at the situation, if I didn't feel so vulnerable. My mouth was dry and my mind was still not engaged properly, so instead of asking what had Bill done to Jess, I just croaked out -

"Bill?" That wasn't what I needed to say but I did want to know what had been going on while I was unconscious. I swallowed hard trying to wet my throat so I could talk. Jess passed me a glass of water and I smiled my appreciation. I held the glass while she gently held my head so I could swallow. I was really thirsty. I drank down my water in one chug, appreciating the fact that my stomach remained silent. I took a breath and huffed out –

"Eric Northman, what is going on with Bill?" I know I was snarky. I was getting real pissed off about conversations going on around me and never being invited into them. Just 'cause they thought I was unconscious wasn't going to get in the way of my righteous indignation (Thanks again calendar). Erics' eyebrow rose as he smirked briefly.

"She doesn't seem to have suffered anything permanently untoward due to our neighborhoods maenad." Eric joked but I saw his concern written plainly on his face, even if it was only for a fleeting second.

"Sookie?" Jessica said asking if she could say something. I turned my attention to her as she perched lightly on the edge of the couch where I was lying.

"I don't even know where to start, with tellin' ya what he has done – It's not good." She took an unneeded breath. "Well, earlier this night Eric tracked down Bill to the Young Magnolia Boutique. Ya' know the one, that up-market place in Shreveport for teenagers?" I can tell this is going to be a long story.

"Anyway, Eric has an emergency where he needs your help – like yesterday. When he asked Bill if he could engage your services, for said emergency, Bill refused. Not only refused but acted like the Sheriff was _his_ underling."

"As Sheriff of this area, Eric couldn't let his insolence ride. Not only is the situation for which Eric needs your help a true emergency but Bill went in to full on Alpha Vamp mode in a public place. If Mr Northman let such a blatant show of disrespect go he would appear weak and a weak Sheriff is bad for not only this area but for the whole state of Louisiana. You see Eric is the strongest Sheriff Louisiana's got." As much as I wanted to get my freak on and fight for Bill, I could also understand Erics' stand point. So instead I dialed my temper back and asked…

"Is that what really happened Eric?"

Eric had moved across the room to sit behind his huge desk while Jess was bringing me into the loop. His large bare feet at the end of his long legs were resting on the top of the desk as he lounged back in the high back leather recliner that served as his office chair. His large clasped hands rested on his flat stomach as he twiddled his thumbs. He looked every bit an Alpha of his species… the Sheriff of this area. He was large and in charge and I couldn't help but admire his 'Alpha-self', lounging there fitted out in a pale blue cashmere sweater that showed off his arms… shoulders… chest… oh what the hey – his whole torso to its' masculine perfection. But what really drew me in was how the blue of his sweater drew out the deep pacific blue of his eyes… which were now on fire with lust for me as they locked with mine. Without averting his gaze he moved across the room and knelt on the floor next to me. His face now inches away from mine. I blinked. I know I did but my body had switched to auto. The rational side of my brain had left the buildin' and I was becoming a Sookie-sized puddle of lust on Eric Northmans' couch. Keeping eye contact and staying within kissing distance, he calmly spoke;

"You are full of surprises my Sookie. I was not expecting that this would be your reaction to our news but I must say I heartily approve." Gently he placed his fingers in my hair and manipulated them over my scalp. It felt wonderful. He looked over at Pam who was leaning against the far wall.

"Maybe she did hit her head when she struck the ground." I did giggle a bit this time as both Vampires raised their eyebrows at each other and then turned back to study the broken human. All three of the vampires stared so long and hard I thought I had grown horns or somethin'.

"Well?" I huffed. My own eyebrows rising in agitated query.

"As Jessica told you, I approached Compton tonight in regards to enlisting your telepathic abilities for a very urgent matter in the state of Texas. He point blank refused to even broach the subject with you. I reminded him of the deal we made, that if I left guilty humans to their own authorities that you would help me out if I needed you again and Sookie I really do need your help."

"If the matter wasn't of such an urgent nature, I may have, as young Jessica stated "let it ride" however that is not the case… You are a woman of your word are you not Miss Stackhouse?…" Uh… did he need a reply to that? Maybe I should nod or somethin'. "Or are you a devious manipulator like the vampire that is now decorating the wall of Fangtasias' basement?" Well that ruined the moment right there.

Eric had said all he had to say in such a calm manner, I was loath to be the first to get upset, my Gran had brought me up better than to be a yowlin' fish wife and Eric is treating me how I want to be treated, with thoughtfulness and respect – like an equal. If I go off my tree just because he said something I didn't like, I would be proving Bill was right treating me like an ignorant child.

His words took me a bit to process and I could see the Viking trying to read my thoughts through the expressions on my face. I don't know if he'll be successful 'cause I have a pretty good poker face. I've had lots of practice over my life, with tryin' to keep a straight face while readin' every mean or perverted thing that is goin' on in peoples' heads.

"Of course I will honor our deal Eric." my hand subconsciously trails down his arm until it reaches his hand. I realize what I've done and freeze, my brain second guessing my body's natural instincts. Before I can pull it back, Eric gently takes it and places a gentle, sweet kiss on it. Leaving our hands twined he places them beside me on the couch and sits down leaning his shoulders against the wall.

I try to turn to see him better but I still have a lot of pain when I move. Eric sees this and advises me that Doctor Ludwig had been to see me while I was unconscious and even though they had managed to remove most of the poison from my system, there was still more for Eric to do now I was conscious but he wanted to at least get this part of our discussion over before he got me cleaned up.

"Let's back up a minute Eric. I don't understand why you needed me to confirm our deal. From the little you know of me, you'd have to know, I would never go against my word. And besides deal or no I would always help a friend in need. What has Bill done that made you refer to him as devious and manipulative? You really don't need to bad mouth him to get me to help you." If Eric gives me a straight forward, honest answer to this one, I'm going to kick Bill to the curb and set my sights on someone older, taller and blonder, with a gorgeous butt to boot.

Eric shared a long look with Pam. I felt like I could almost hear what had to have been their silent conversation. I pulled myself together and turned my attention toward Jess who just looked puzzled. We both just smile and shrug and turn our attention back to the Sheriff and his Child. A huge smile crosses Pams' face she nods to Eric, winks at me, grabs Jessicas' hand and leads her from the office. _Well see ya'. _

"Sookie…" Eric says as he gets up to close the office door, it had been left wide open in Pams' stampede. He turns back to face me and the look I see on his face is a new one to me. Not that I know the vampire all that well but still I'd never seen him… worried… concerned? He moved slowly toward me like any sudden movement would send me runnin' like a startled deer. Now, this moodhad me scared. What had they discovered from Bill that would make Eric Northman worry? He was a mighty Viking vampire for glories sake. In fact he was '_The_' Mighty Viking Vampire. He moved so he was kneeling on the floor facing me.

"Would you like me to help you sit up?" I nodded yes but he must have seen the apprehension on my face. "I will be gentle." he said in his soft deep voice and I felt the vibrations all the way down to my hoochie. Maybe that was a good thing because it took my mind off any pain his moving me caused. Erics' nostrils were flaring recognizing the scent of my arousal and I recognized the flames of passion burning in his eyes. I looked away first, hanging my head. I was mortified when I registered what I was wearing. Yes I was covered with a blanket; thank God… but the only other article covering me was a green cotton hospital gown. My face, which had started to become flushed due to my arousal, was now, I'm sure, beet red from embarrassment. I needed to get the conversation going again.

"Just like a band-aid Eric, get it over with fast and clean." he looks at me questioning. "Just spit it out, whatever it is. Even if you think it will be hard on me, you need to let me decide what information I can or can't deal with. No beatin' 'round the bush." I was really trying to be brave but somehow, my eyes found that my hands which were folded neatly in my lap, very interestin'.

Eric placed one of his large hands over mine and caressed my cheek with the other. That hand then slid under my chin, lifting my head so he could look into my eyes.

"Sookie, before I say what we managed to learn from Bill this evening, I need you to know… I have never nor will I ever lie to you. What I tell you may not be everything, certain matters are confidential due to my position in the Vampire Hierarchy or they are not my stories to tell." I nod letting Eric know I am with him so far. I had always felt I could trust Eric, even though Bill was always telling me different.

"Do you believe me when I tell you this?" I don't even have to consider the answer.

"Yes, I do." Silent tears of angst and fear are beginning to well up in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. "Wha… What is it Eric? It's pretty bad isn't it?" Eric uses his large thumb to dry away my tears and it doesn't go unnoticed by me that he puts said thumb in his mouth.

"So sweet." did he mean me or my tears? Eric sayin' that reminds me of when we first met.

"Not really." I just couldn't help myself and I smiled not my false crazy smile but a real smile. Eric's eyebrows lift and his eyes sparkle with merriment and recognition and his sensuous lips bow in a genuine smile - another first.

"That's it 'Little One'… You, Sookie Stackhouse are the strongest and bravest… but we digress." in an instant he was all business and concern again. Yes, I am sure of it; what I see _is_ concern - concern for me.

"Yes, my Sookie." There he goes with the '_my Sookie'_ again but you know, it sounds… _comforting_… yes, comforting coming from _his_ lips.

" Things are not what they have appeared to be with Mr Compton. He has deceived everyone in his reasons for returning to Area Five. The deception affects you and your town of Bon Temps more specifically."

"When he presented himself to me at Fangtasia, the night you were with him - he told me, he had moved into his family home and was intending to mainstream."

"Yes, that was what he told everyone. Did he lie?" Maybe that's why he didn't tell anyone anything. So he didn't have to put any effort into keepin' his stories straight. "He told me he wanted, no, needed to return to his human roots. To mainstream and be a part of a Community again…" I was on a roll and had started to pick up speed but Eric silenced me by gently placing a finger my lips.

"I know this Sookie. He lied to everyone here. I am very thankful that my Child is a very conscientious second and she takes pride in her position. She is always very thorough when performing her duties. As my second it is one of those duties to enforce any sentence I decree, so, in a nutshell, yes, he lied. He lied to all of us and tonight we found out the reasons for his subterfuge." Erics' soothing voice and gentle touch kept me calm - sort of. "Under Pam's ministrations Compton felt it somewhat necessary to divulge the highly secretive and sensitive nature of his mission here. Pam uses certain _persuasive_ _methods_ that can trigger a subject to say many things and fortunately they never seem to remember what they have said while under her scrupulous care." Eric smiles to himself, a proud and vicious smile, subconsciously licking his left fang, in full appreciation of Pams' skills. I don't need to wonder where she learned those _persuasive methods_ he mentioned_._ When he realizes I'm taking in his unguarded moment, studying his dangerous unschooled features, his mask of neutrality falls again.

"I am committing treason telling you any of this but I believe you need to know what we," he gestures between the two of us. "will be up against. I will not keep you in the dark, if I can possibly help it. You deserve better than that."

"OK. So spit it out already! All this talking is making me more anxious." He treats me to another smirk.

"Has Bill told you anything about Vampire Hierarchy?" I shake my head no.

"Well, you do know that I am Sheriff of this area, Area Five?" I nod yes. "I am in charge of this area and report to the Queen of Louisiana." I start to giggle.

"There is a queen? Is she Queen of all America?" I can't stop giggling. If my back wasn't so sore I'm sure I'd be full on laughing.

"It's no laughing matter Sookie." Eric chastises me. "Yes there is a Queen. As a matter of fact, there is more than one; and Kings as well. And no, _my_ Queen only rules over Louisiana. In Northern America, Regencies are generally divided into States but where the population is dense States may be further divided."

"Because where the human population is dense more Vampires can exist. Is that it? So what does this all have to do with Bill or does it have more to do with that Calisto who attacked me and Jess tonight?"

"This has nothing to do with the attack on you my Sookie. Let me continue?" I can see he's tryin' his best to be patient with me and he gives my hands a squeeze and an encouraging smile resides on his face.

Erics' POV

Even though she has had a monstrous evening Sookie is still hanging tough. I can't believe how quickly she perceives complex ideas. Compton has been very remiss in his dealings with her. I have noticed his tendency to treat her like an illiterate country bumpkin and Sookie is far from that. With some small amount of guidance I know she will prove that her only disadvantage is lack of formal schooling due to her being unable to control her gift when she was younger.

Telling Sookie about the Queens plans is most definitely an act of treason but I cannot care less. I have been under the telepaths spell since she first walked into my club with Compton. If I took some time - I don't know why that _if_ even crosses my mind as _I have taken lots of time_ to think back over my entire existence, there isn't anyone or anything that has captivated my very soul as Sookie Stackhouse has. I must win her. She is strong, smart and loyal. She will be mine. She will be my mate and all that hold fealty to me will honor her. Sookie will be my wife in every way that matters.

I can see that she her countenance has calmed a little and my future lover is now ready for me to continue. I pull out my handkerchief and pass it to Sookie so she can dry her face and wipe her nose and she thanks me, her sweet southern accent making things stir deep inside me… again.

"Sophie-Anne le Clerq resides in New Orleans and is the Regent, the Queen of the State of Louisiana. Bill Compton has been a member of the Queens personal retinue for the past sixty years or so and has lived at court for most of that time, only spending time away when he was on assignment."

"I never knew where he lived before he moved back to Bon Temps. Wha... what was his position at Court?" I didn't think it would take Sookie long to catch on. I feel her hands trembling and the tears have started in earnest.

"Compton was and still is, as far as I know the Queens procurer. Sophie is somewhat of a collector."

"Eric, what is it she collects?" Sookie asks with trepidation. She is looking into my eyes trying to burn away the answer. I can see she doesn't want to believe that Compton could be so calculating.

"Sookie…" before I can go any further she lets out a wail.

"Oh my… Eric…" I move in an instant and have Sookie cradled in my lap, making sure not to disturb her physical wounds too much.

"Shhh… my sweet Sookie." I whisper in her ear while I stroke her arm to try and sooth her. The anguish pouring off Sookie is unbearable to me, especially so because I am the one causing it.

"So… hick,hick… Bill was _sent_ to Bon Temps… hick… to pro… procure me? Hick, hick. Wh… what d..does the Queen w…want with me? Hick." I know she is trying hard to calm herself but her pain is almost palpable and she hasn't even had my blood yet. I never want to see her hurt like this again and I swear by all the Gods I hold dear, if I can help it she never will.

"Sophie collects the rare and unusual. As procurer it is, was Bill's job to find these rarities and deliver them to the Queen. It could be a one of a kind diamond, an ancient scroll or a pair of albino twins with a rare blood type. Animal or mineral, she doesn't have much use for vegetable."

"What happens t…to the people Eric?" Sookie is slightly calmer but I know it's only temporary.

"The Queen uses them. She uses them however she sees fit. When she's had her use of them, she may give them away to a favored friend or colleague. Trade them for goods, services or even fealty. More often than not though, they are put to their deaths. They are usually not much good for anything after _her_ nest has finished with them. Their minds are scrambled from V addiction and constant glamour and their bodies are abused and broken. Humans do not last long in Sophie-Annes' Court." I use my thumb to wipe away more tears from Sookies' face moving unconsciously I find my Sookie tear soaked thumb in my mouth again. I hum with the sublime flavor. My reaction hasn't gone unnoticed by my Little One and through her angst she still manages a small smile at my nature.

"Thank you for being honest with me Eric." She kisses my cheek.

"Anything, anytime for you Sookie." and again kisses my cheek.

"So the Queen d…didn't let on at all, as to why… why Bill was in your Area?" She asked me in a whisper, her eyes lowered not wanting to read anything untoward in mine.

"No… I had a gut feeling about Bill. I couldn't imagine why he would want to leave all the comforts of Court life to live in the dump he's been calling home. He hasn't even made any real attempts to make his circumstances there more comfortable. That, on its own does not gel with what I know of Compton." I can see Sookie taking in everything I am telling her.

"I just thought he didn't have much money. He said he was doing the renovations himself." Bill hasn't told her a thing about himself.

"Sookie, Bill is a millionaire. He has lived off the royal purse all the time he has been at Court. The Queen paid him handsomely for any procurement he made for her. All he needed to pay for was his clothes and in that - even you could see he didn't spend much. No offense intended." I am pleased to see a calm reaction to my observation.

"So if he was going to live at the plantation permanently, wouldn't you think he would have at least tried to make the place more livable?" I can see it in Sookies eyes, as I watch it's like a veil is being lifted and for the first time since she met Compton she is finally seeing the situation clearly. Quickly angst and hurt are being replaced with anger – no, not anger rage.

"How would he have found out about me?"

"The Queen found out about you through a blood donor at the palace. By telling the Queen about you, said blood donor has now become a favored _Pet_ of Her Majesty. Do you know a person called Hadley?" Oh. My. God.

"Hadley!" Erics' eyebrows both arch up in query. "Hadley Hale!" He nodded this time. "Oh my God, Eric… Hadley Hale is my cousin." I could see she wanted to get up and move but she was unable to move because of the injuries to her back. "Agh!" Sookie cried out with frustration and raw anger.

"Ssh… my Sookie." I moved as evenly as I could, trying to be gentle and slowly but surely I helped her stand but the pain in her both her body and soul were apparently too much for her and I had to grab her before she collapsed onto the hard floor. "Come 'Little One'." I sat back down on the couch and reached for her to take back her place on my lap, taking note of her injuries I wrapped my arms around her like she was made of the most delicate glass.

"Where is the rat faced bastard?" In the expression on her face I can see her Great-grandfather. I'm sure nothing will be able to keep her down for too long, my brave, courageous girl.

"At this precise time Mr Compton is still enjoying our five star facilities in the basement." I can see that she is torn and I wait to see which response will come to the fore. I can see she is exhausted. I need to get her cleaned up and then take her home.

"You know Eric, I can see why you needed to deal with Bill as you have but at the moment I just can't think straight."

"Dr Ludwig, the doctor who treated you this evening, left me with instructions for your further care." Sookie managed to bring herself into a better state of awareness.

"What did she need me to do Eric? I know I feel like Hell warmed over at the minute." She didn't look much better but I wasn't going to say anything, her self esteem was already too low for my liking.

"The Doctor asked me to give you some of my blood to help you heal. Would you let me do this for you? You would not need much because I am old but I hate seeing you in pain and my blood will prevent the scaring from the injury being too bad." I know Compton has given Sookie his blood and a fair amount if her scent was anything to go by. Luckily, Nialls' blood, that now fills her veins, has counteracted most of whatever Compton gave her.

"Eric. Bill has already given me blood, won't that do?" Now is my chance to find out exactly how much blood he has given my lover.

"Just how much of Comptons' blood have you had my Sookie? Did he tell you the side effects of taking vampire blood straight from the source?" I keep my voice calm with a lot of effort.

"I've had Bills blood a couple of times now." Sookie answers matter of factly.

"Really?" I may have sounded a tad wee bit perturbed.

"Yes Eric. The first time was when I was attacked by a 'trailer trash' couple named the Rattray's. They attacked me one night after work. A few nights before hand, I had stopped them from drainin' Bill (that was the night I first met him) and they came back for revenge. I was beaten to a pulp by the time Bill came along. He was supposed to meet me but he arrived late."

"Did he take your blood at the same time?" I asked.

"I was unconscious but when I woke up he was licking my head wound. Does that count?" I couldn't help it a long, loud growl erupted from deep in my chest.

"Yes, it does. You said he gave you blood twice?" I wanted to go downstairs and torture Compton all over again.  
>"Yes, he did, the night of Longshadows' demise. He told me it would make my telepathy stronger and he also said he didn't trust you and he wanted me to be stronger physically as well. So he gave me his blood and that time he did take some from me. What does that mean, giving me blood and taking mine at the same time?"<p>

"So Bill never told you about our blood and what the sharing of blood means to us?" I could tell Sookie was wondering where my questioning was going. I could feel fear coming from her. That would not do.

"Go on Sookie. I'm not angry with you but at the blackguard who used your innocence and naïveté against you. I will try to control myself. Go on." I felt her fear recede almost as soon as I spoke.

"He told me – that he would be able to find me, he would be able to feel my emotions, my libido would be higher, I would be stronger and my health would be good." I could almost hear her thought process as she itemized the information she was given.

"Oh, he has been tryin' real hard to get me to have his blood again. He has been helping coach me with my disability but when he wanted me to have more of his blood "to strengthen my shields" I decided my shielding lessons can be put on hold for the foreseeable future."

"That's it? He didn't explain the very nature of the magic in our blood? How we use our blood to 'Bond' humans to us?" She shook her head no. "Your dreams?… How a Vampire can manipulate your dreams with fear or lust through that very same blood?" Again she shook head no. "How he can call you to him?" All she did was keep on shaking her head no. "Sookie, Bill had been sent to Bon temps to procure you for the Queen." I was dumbfounded, disgusted even knowing what I do about him I never would have believed Compton to be so low.

"Ahuh." Sookie acknowledge my stupidity with a very apt reply. I could see the Little Warrior was eager to be finally shown the light about her situation even though she was in such pain and turmoil.

"He was told to use any means to get you to go willingly to her Court. He used the drainers. First he used them to see if you could read in their minds, their intentions to drain him (which by the way he glamoured them to do) and then to come back and beat you to near death, so he could save you with his blood. He was going to bind you to him before you had any idea what he was up to. Just one more blood exchange and you would have been his for life." I couldn't believe how close I came to losing her.

"All this information is just way too much for me right now Eric. Do we have to do this blood thing now?" I could see Sookie was definitely on overload.

"Yes Sookie but you will be only taking my blood it will not bind us permanently in any way. I will be able to feel you and you will have dreams of me but I will not try to influence them at all. Please Sookie I hate seeing you hurting like this and another side effect that you may appreciate, my blood should pretty much overpower any of Comptons' blood remaining in your system if any."

"Why wouldn't there be any left?" There's still so much to go through with her.

"We had to remove your blood to get rid of the poison. The Doctor arranged for a blood transfusion for you, so there is not a lot left of your original blood supply."

"Wow… You didn't even try to give me any of your blood yet?" I'm glad I decided to wait. She probably would have put me in the same basket with Compton if I had done what the Doctor had told me too and given my Sookie my blood without talking to her first. Normally I wouldn't have cared. Normally I wouldn't have even considered giving any but my Child and my Maker my blood but this is Sookie, she is special and I will have to keep reminding myself of this.

"Eric, let's do this then. What do you want me to do?" I can feel her shaking with nerves.

"I will bite my wrist. Just drink until the wound closes." Sookie nods and before she can change her mind I bite my wrist and bring it to her mouth. Without hesitation my fairy drinks. I watch her face intently, watching her latch on to my wound with utter trust and abandon is fucking amazing.

Immediately I can feel my blood firing through her system. I feel it healing her wounds and burning away what remains of the maenads poison but I can feel my blood binding Nialls', Mine and the remnants of Sookies' blood together, making something totally new within her. With her eyes bright and blue like a cloudless sky in summer Sookie sees me, she wants me. I can smell her arousal. Her cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink. What a turn on. I can feel her emotions. I feel her self-consciousness. Embarrassment, because of the desire my blood has awakened in her. The wound on my wrist closes and my fairy licks away the last drops on my skin. Releasing my arm she moves to straddle my lap. Throwing her arms around me she pulls me to her and kisses me with a violence I would not have expected from one so small. I can't help but return it. Cautiously I wrap my arms slowly but firmly around her and hold on to her like I mean to hold on to her forever, never to let her go. She pulls away to breath and I groan for the loss of her lips on mine.

" Oh Eric. Why was I so blind to what Bill was? It's like there was a kind of smog poisoning my senses and now, it's like someone's turn on a huge exhaust fan. I feel like a can breathe deep for the first time in well… since I met Bill and you know, I think I can see to forever, things are so much clearer for me. Thank you." It was then Sookie realized that she was spread wide over my thighs, pressing her hot wet pussy on the straining bulge in my jeans. The green surgical gown did nothing to temper the attraction she held for me. Sookie would make burlap look like couture. She pushed off me and I let her. I had patience and I knew she was mine. It felt right with her. It felt bloody fantastic. I didn't realize just how emotionally dead I was until Sookie walked into my bar. Now she has taken my blood I feel so alive. It's almost as if I can feel my undead heart beat.

"Eric, I need to get cleaned up. Then we're going to talk about what was so important that you needed my help. I'm sure I owe you big time for gettin' the Doctor. I don't have any insurance; I don't know how I'm going to pay you back." Now this conversation was heading somewhere I don't even want to acknowledge exists.

"No Sookie. We are not even going to go there. I feel responsible for your injuries. You will not be beholden to me in any way. Let me pay reparation where I feel I need to, please?"

Next chapter – Godrics POV


	4. Chapter 4

Again thanks very much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts. I hope you enjoy my introduction to Godric.

Maker, Child and Destiny makes four

Chapter 4

Scene – Underground bunker FOTS headquarters Dallas

GODRICS POV

Rising hours before the sun sets has not been a pleasure while I've been marking time in this basement. It has been a week tonight since Newlins' Fellowship Army members broke into my Nest and 'captured' me. Now it appears Newlin Jnr. and his band of merry men, are having trouble working out when and how they are going to have me die my final death. Surely it can't be that hard? All they have to do is take me upstairs at dawn. How hard could that be? Knowing Newlin however and I do know him somewhat after this past week. He is going to make some sort of self serving statement out of my demise. The latest is nailing and chaining me to a cross with silver, letting me burn before the men, women and children of his congregation after some kind of sleep-over – whatever a sleep-over is. Do they lay me down and have a bed over me that they take turns to sleep on; or do I die for the day in a loft? Oh well I will find out soon I'm sure.

I am really starting to wonder why I decided to take _this_ particular path to meet my mortal enemy - the sun. At the time when this opportunity arose, I thought I would be able to appease the 'religious zealots' need for revenge. Revenge for the murder of his father, step mother and their baby daughter with my own death and at the same time fulfill my need to relieve the aching hole in my chest. 'Killing two birds with one stone', human's they have funny sayings. I've come to the conclusion however that maybe I should have put some real thought into how I was going to go about my true death, rather than just jumping at the first apparent opportunity that showed itself.

I put up a token fight when the imbeciles came to the nest for me, so they would believe they could subdue me (I could have killed them all in seconds) but not enough to permanently injure any of the FOTS members. I did not want to add to the human casualty numbers in my area.

Being sheriff of Area 1 in Texas the responsibility of Newlin Snr. and his families' death sat squarely on my shoulders. I should have contained Stan and his posse better. I knew Newlin and his anti vampire Semitism was riling up my underlings but having been distracted by my own insurmountable misery, I failed to respond to the situation adequately.

I have tried to get my King to relieve me of my position as area Sheriff but he has been unable or unwilling to comprehend the depths of my unending despair. I knew I was not even adequately fulfilling my duties as my lieutenant Isabella - who is very loyal to me, has been constantly pulling up the slack for the last five or so years since my indisposition. It has for the most part, sort of worked out for us, she does the paperwork and I am the old, powerful figurehead and muscle when needed. Between us we run a very tight ship. That was the only reason I have let matters pertaining to my position remain in such a state of status quo, then, Stan… fucking Stan and his group of misguided baby vamps.

He had threatened so many times to end Newlin and his fellow anti-vamp sympathizers, the Fellowship Of The Sun church members. But, neither Isabella nor I saw the follow through coming - the staged motor vehicle accident that killed the father, mother and baby daughter in one horrendous swoop. The first we knew of what the fool had done was when we saw it on a television news bulletin; like the rest of fucking America. And with all that said and done, all Stan and his crew managed to do was further fuel the antagonism between Vampires and Humans and justify the xenophobic rhetoric of Newlin Senior and now Junior.

It was hard coming up with a suitable punishment for the culpable Vampires. Vamps are not supposed to be punished to final death for any infraction done to a human, so I was not able to get any satisfaction from the punishment served on Stan and his crew. For the murder of the Newlin family and his flagrant actions against the wishes of his Sheriff, instead of giving him his final death (that would have satisfied me completely), I banished him to Quebec where he is to stay at my residence in the mountains, without modern amenities or comforts, company or donors, subsisting on bottled True Blood or Red Stuff until I call him back to Dallas - when it suits me. Stan is a creature of excess, so I am hoping a few months of living well below his normal pampered life style will get him to understand what we all stand to lose, if humans decide to follow the Newlin's and rise up against our kind.

The rest of Stans' followers have not been banished but I have heard some speaking, saying that they wish they were, rather than being given tasks they believe are bellow vampires such as housework catering for human houseguests and serving at the Clubs and retail outlets that are under my jurisdiction and again they will only to be released from these duties when I see fit. It is their confrontational and belligerent type of attitude that gives credence to the rhetoric that Newlin Snr. and now Newlin Jnr. espouses.

I find myself staring at my reflection the large mirror they have been using to prove that you really can see vampires in them. I have not fed nor have I rested much since I have been in this converted basement. Even before my 'capture' it was many months since I fed last. I have tried but I have no heart for it. So I know I do not look my best but I barely recognize the being returning my gaze, my eyes are dry, lifeless and dark, sunken back in their sockets, my cheeks are hollow, my complexion is the colour of ashes and my hair is starting to fall out. There are streaks of blood running down my face and neck from the bleeds and my clothes are filthy and disheveled. I think about my child, my greatest achievement, the reason I fought the burgeoning call of the sun every dawn these last few years. I know Eric would not approve of the state of my being, mental or physical. My beautiful child would not be able to comprehend just like Stan Davis my King, he would not understand my grief over my loss and how I let myself come to this.

I taught Eric to bury his emotions deep and not to let them get the better of him and he learned his lesson well, it's a shame that it took me two thousand years and a five year old girl for me to learn the error in my own teachings.

I have tried everything in the past few years to put my grief for her behind me but there is nothing I can do. It took a while for me to acknowledge our souls were bound, before either one of us walked this Earth; and even though I did not realize it, our lives were irreversibly bound by our fate shortly after we met. From our very first meeting, I would have gladly laid my life down for her. I had no chance, even if I had wanted to fight against Destiny and the Fates… And now my question to them is how am I to fight this crushing despair, now my fated one, my soul mate is no more?

I remember so clearly the first time I met her…

A very old and distant relative of mine, Lorielle had written to me and invited me to Australia to visit with her and her family, the last of the royal Clan of the Earth Fae.

Princess Lorielle Brigant, sister to Prince Niall Brigant of the Sky Clan and the ultimate leader of all the Fae Realms and her husband Duncan Eircheard the last in the line of the ruling clan of Earth Fae are both powerful fairy hybrids but it took them many hundreds of years to conceive and thus only have one child, a five year old daughter named Eriu (Ayr eu); her mother and father affectionately call her Erin. Between both her parent's genetics Erin was born a cocktail of most every super natural being you can name and is expected to mature into an extremely powerful being in her own right.

I decided immediately I would accept. It had been a long while since I had travelled, always wanting to be close at hand if my Child needed me. Lorielles' letter made me realize I had not yet met Erin and an uncharacteristic overpowering curiosity about the little one, gave me all I needed to entice me to undergo the twenty-four journey by coffin. Yes, long distance travel was a great inconvenience before the Reveal and Anubis Airline. I applied for and received a twelve month leave of absence from the King of Texas, notified Lorielle and booked my coffin as freight on the next available flight.

It was a long and tedious journey (I didn't have my Kindle or decent internet service then) but I arrived in Sydney and was collected from the freight hanger early in the day, so by the time I was due to rise, my belongings had been unpacked and I was already safely ensconced in my suit at Lorielle and Duncans' home. Before leaving my uncomfortable but safe travelling accommodations I checked my mobile phone and found the message I was looking for – _All safe. Rise and shine. Come down for refreshments when you are ready. Lorielle._

GODRIC'S POV

Not having visited Lorielle and Duncans' compound before I am pleased to find I am more than happy with my room. Lorielle had this suit built especially for me in the hope I would accept their invitation, so there are no windows but still sweet clean air fills my nostrils, green tones, carved wood and the smooth wood underneath my bare feet lets me feel that my chamber is very much a part of the rainforest that is just on the other side of my chambers' walls. I decide to head straight for the shower and discover that my ensuite is literally outside the building. I remove my clothes and turn on the tap. The sweet clean cascading water immediately reminds of the countless times I have bathed outdoors and more specifically under crystal clear waters of waterfalls and instead of damning any inconvenience of the chilled water of the ice melts or lingering awful smells from lack of the proper hygiene requirements, I revel in the opportunity to have my cake and eat it too.

I find the experience of the warm and clean natural spring water flowing from the outlet and over my skin, while breathing in the clean smells of nature, seems to wash away years of stress and worry from my soul and my spirits lift almost making me feel… young. Not wanting to dry away the remnants of my shower immediately, I walk back into my bed chamber wrapping my towel around my waist to catch any errant drips while I searched for my clothes.

I am distracted from my self-absorption by the tinkling sound of sweet little giggles coming from under the king sized bed taking pride of place in the centre of the room. I have a visitor. I don't like anyone other than my Child in my resting place. Pretending not to have heard anything, I saunter over and sit on the side of the bed and pull on some sleep pants for decencies' sake. Another little giggle ripples through the air. Taking the sound as my cue, I move with vampire quickness, flicking up the draping bed covers and drop myself down hovering just above the floor. I bare my fangs and let out a rumbling growl that comes from deep within my chest. I will teach the child a lesson for intruding.

My fearsome glare is returned by a pair of the most amazing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. Open wide in surprise at my swift and angry confrontation. She lets loose a playful shriek that fills the air and then pop… I have a cute as a button, rolley poley, auburn haired, five year old faery hy-brid, sitting on my back digging her heals into my sides and smacking my shoulder yelling – Gid-yup Godwick! Godwick! Gid-yup!

I had given the child a posture that has made ancient vampires quake in their boots and this little one just gets more playful. Before I knew it I was under her spell. Laughing my head off, prancing around the room on all fours while Erin sat on my back screaming and giggling louder and louder – Gid-yup Godwick! Godwick! Gid-yup! I hadn't had so much innocent fun since… well, ever I suppose?

I don't know how long we played but eventually our fun was interrupted by insistent knocking on the door and a soft unmistakable voice requesting permission to enter.

Erin whispered O. Ohh and then pop…

A two thousand year old angry vampire doesn't scare her but threatened with Mum she was gone like the wind.

I got up off my knees and was still chuckling to myself when I opened the door.

GODRIC'S POV

I was still chuckling to myself and had a grin like a Cheshire cat when I opened the door to an irritated Lorielle.

"Godric I'm…." Lorielle started but when she took my smiling disheveled appearance her expressive green eyes widened in amused understanding and instead of irritation her face took on a look of gentle happiness. She was still extremely beautiful but we would not pass for the same age anymore as we did all those long years ago.

The Princess and I had met and become close about a century before I made Eric…

Lorielle had at the time been driven by some sort instinctual compulsion to find me. I was at that time very much a Gypsy. I had no possessions to speak of and I constantly moved from place to place, country to country. Those who lived to tell anything about me called me Death. I didn't care for my appearance so I was constantly covered in the blood of my meals or enemies or both. I only bathed if I had to cross water or it rained. I was an animal. I never knew my maker I awoke in my 'grave' (a massive pile of dead bodies) alone, frightened and hungry and for a thousand years that was pretty much how I woke every night (without the bodies, of course).

I didn't mourn my human life having lost my parents to raiders when I was around ten or so and my siblings and I were taken for slaves. From then my life had meant nothing I was just a commodity. I don't know exactly how old I was when I was turned as I lost all sense of time after we were taken from our village and to be truthful since becoming Vampire I have done everything within my power to forget those years. Needless to say my owners and then my captures one by one met their death at the thrust of my fangs and I wasn't neat about it either. They all paid for their parts in my families' demise and really, that was all I cared about; and quenching my insurmountable thirst.

When Lorielle found me she was extremely lucky I didn't drain her. The only thing that prevented me at the time was her scent. It reminded me of my Mother. Her blood sweet and rich called to me to drink her dry but I could not sully the memory of my wonderful, beautiful Mother.

I had tossed her body away from me and was making to leave her when she murmured my name.

"Ricky." No one had addressed me as Ricky since my Mother had died as she was the only one who had ever called me that, shortening my proper name Godric. Since I'd been separated from my siblings all I had been called was Slave while I was human (I can't say while I lived because what I had, was no life) and at the time I met Lorielle the only moniker I had was Death.

I had not spoken in many, many years. I had no need to speak and so at first Lorielle did all the talking. It was months later when she was getting frustrated with her inability to properly communicate with me that I finally took the trouble to try. We ended up spending almost a Century together. Lorielle, my first cousin - as it turned out, ended up being my Sister, Mother and Tutor. Even though I was almost a thousand years older, I had never even contemplated becoming more than the Primal Vampire I had been existing as all that time. Lorielle taught me how to be almost human again and I taught her how to survive at any cost. For almost a century when I woke, I was no longer alone and afraid and when we parted ways I would never have guessed it would have been for so long a time.

I have never lost contact with my cousin but I hadn't seen her since we'd parted ways all that long time ago. I didn't know how it happened but the stars just never seemed too aligned for us so that we could meet again and I had my beautiful Child Eric, so neither of us worried about my being alone again. It had been Lorielles' idea that I become a maker and as it turns out, it was a very good one.

"Lorielle" I said and opened my arms to her. She steps into my embrace, returning it and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. Tightening her hug she giggles into my neck. Bringing her head around so she can look me in the eye she speaks…

"Dearest Ricky. It is so good to see you again after so, so many years." another little giggle and she continues "I see that you have already been hit by cyclone Erin." I cannot make a response except to chuckle and nod. Her smile is still as captivating as it was when I first met her. Yes it's been many years and yes she has aged but age has only brought to her more beauty. She was but a child of twenty when we met and now she is a woman, a Mother.

"I'm really sorry about the intrusion Ric. Erin was asked to remain in her room until we sent for her but the little imp is so excitable and impatient." Taking my appearance in again Lorielle giggles and brings her hand up to smooth my hair. I very rarely wore my hair long anymore. My natural wild collar length hair makes me look like the teenager I was when I was turned. Experience has shown me that to avoid having to constantly put my underlings and strange vampires in their place, wearing my hair short makes me look 'other' and more ambiguous. Whatever it is I haven't had to kill any of my area vamps in a while now. Anyhow, I was on holidays and I knew that I could be myself with Lorielle and her family, thank the Gods.

Lorielle rests her chin on my shoulder again. I breath in her exotic scent as I let her calmness seep into me.

"How long can you visit with us dearest?" she asks a she stands back from me but still keeping hold of both of my hands.

"I have been given leave of one year. The only thing that will disturb my plans will be if there are any major problems in Area One or more over the State, then the King will require me to return immediately. However there was nothing of note on the horizon before I took my leave. Isabella is a good second so I have no concerns regarding her ability to 'mind the shop' for this short time." If it were possible I would have thought that her smile became wider.

"Well my dear cousin, I will let you make yourself decent for company. Are your rooms to your liking Ricky?"

"Yes my dear they are. Very much so and please do not worry about Erin she is adorable."

"Thank you Godric. She is the light of our lives… Now would you like me to wait and escort you to meet my husband?" I can see she is very excited for me to meet Duncan.

"OK, I will only be a moment." I said as I moved back into my room, dressing at vampire speed. When I return to the door a few moment later Lorielle was saying "I will just wait out here for you then."

She did a little startled jump "I forgot about that…" another giggle "come Duncan is waiting and we have much to talk about."

Godric's POV

I am pulled from my waking dreams to the present by someone working the locks to the door that opens at the top of the basement steps.

"I tell you Steve. The vampires will be bringing in some heavy guns. I'm talking about Vampires that are over a thousand years old. If you are going to have this ceremony it should be Asap." This voice is a new one yet it is extremely familiar to me.

"We are ready for them. Some of the new recruits have made exceptional soldiers. Our stores are full of enough weaponry and God is on our side. Don't worry Hugo." Hugo is the traitor. I was wondering how the Soldiers of the Sun had known I would be at the Nest alone the night they came to abduct me. I remain still even though my blood is boiling thinking of the danger he is putting my underlings in the way of. What is he thinking? I thought he loved Isabel.

"Can I stay here now Steve? I have found out all you need to know and I don't think I can be much more use to you by staying there. I am going to find it even more difficult to get away once the others get here." The only thousand year old Vamp I know in America is Eric. Why has Isabel involved him? Damn her and damn Newlin and his procrastinating, egotistical ass. If anything happens to my Child because of either of them…

"Hugo. I hear what you are saying, I do but I need you to go back for one more night." I can hear Hugo starting to protest. "Here take this disposable phone and if you hear anything else that can help us use it to call me. Just in case they have yours bugged."

"Alright then… but just this one more night, then that's it. I'm out of there for good. I'll notify you if I hear anything." I only hear one set of footsteps retreating back up the steps.

"Go with God… 'cause you'll need all the help you can get _fangbanger_." Well Hugo has certainly chosen the wrong side. I know Isabel truly loves him. I can hear Newlins' footsteps getting closer to the cage they have me in. I have not tried to get out but I could if I wanted to even if the wire is silver. I have only ever told one person of my ability to withstand silver. It does me some damage however it does not burn through me like an acid as it does with most Vampires. I would not like to ingest it however.

The Reverend is not attempting to unlock the door and seems to be just standing there watching me. I cannot let him know I can wake this long before sunset. I can feel it with my entire being the sun is still high in the sky.

"Well Godric, I wonder what you would think of our friend Hugo. He has been a great source of information about your Vampire society and politics. With the information he has supplied I been able to put together weapons that work against your kind and I know where to find every Vampire in the Dallas area. You do not need to stress yourself about all that though my friend as you will have met your end before they feel the wrath of the Lord God against their demonic blood sucking ways. After spending time with you this past week I could almost forget you are one of them but there you are, sound asleep when you should be outside basking in the light of The Almighty… I'll be back later Godric. I've been enjoying our conversations and tonight will be our last." When I hear him lock the door at the top of the stairs I stand.

All the Vampires in my area are in mortal danger thanks to me and my self-pity. _Fuck it_! I am going to sort out this cluster fuck and then I will personally take control of my situation and remove myself permanently from the equation. I do not want an audience to watch my passing. That is something Newlin needs. Well I will pander to the psychopathic murderer no longer. I have let him believe I am young, treating him with a deference he has proved to me beyond doubt he definitely does not disserve; and he calls Vampires demons.

I have to make a plan. Many Vampires, my Child, my Nest and my Area are in danger. If I leave the cage (which would be as easy as tearing open the wire or breaking the lock), Newlin would see that I'd left my pen and it may bring forward his plans against Area 1. I need to get to a telephone. I know I can't contact my Nest, but surely… My thought process is interrupted by the sound of the Basement door being unlocked again.

"You sure we'll be alright Man?" A young man with a slow Southern drawl speaks.

"Yeah Jase, Reverend Newlin said _it_ should still be dead but just in case he said not to look at '_The Fanger'_ 'cause_ it_ can hypnotize us with its' eyes. C'mon let's get what we need and get out'ta here." What the blood bag didn't know is that _'It'_ can take over their minds from here if _'It'_ wished and _'It'_ does.

I send out my call to the young males and they are standing in front of my cage in seconds. One dark, one fair with matching blank expressions, even for blood-bags they are extremely weak willed.

"Does either of you have your mobile phone on you?" The fair one hands me his through the wire mesh.

I make my call, delete it from the history in the phones memory and hand it back through the mesh. I notice the scent of this blonde male to be almost familiar to me. I ask him –

"Are you a Fairy?" he gets very belligerent and says he's not that way inclined. I take that to mean he does not know his heritage but as I take in more of his scent, the more I'm sure that he is Fae – and if I'm not mistaken… a relative of mine.

I have seen enough of the two men and send them away and wake them up and they carry on with what they were in the basement to do.

"What's taken' you Soldiers so long down there!" Gabe yells from the top of the stairs. "C'mon get a move on!" I hear another door open at the far end of the room.

"Did you need all the silver nets Mr Gabe Sir!" The one named Jase calls out.

"You might as well Stackhouse. The Fanger in the basement might be a pussy but we'd best be prepared for some real opposition. Our source said that we need to be ready to face some real old ones. 'N the older they get the stronger and more cunnin' they get."

"How old is the one down here?" The other voice asked

"Well our source said it's real old but The Reverend says he got that wrong cause' it's just not strong enough. The Reverend thinks he's maybe a hundred or so. Give or take a decade or two… Are you finished down there?"

"Yes Sir!" Both the young men call at once. I listen as they puff and blow under the weight of carrying boxes of silver nets up into the Church.

So their Weapons Cache is down here. I will be sure to destroy what is behind that door before I make my escape. I have decided to remain here tonight and make my move tomorrow. By then I will know all of what Hugo has told Newlin. I will glamour the Despot to tell me everything he knows about all Vampires. I think our 'male bonding time' this evening will actually be very interesting for once.


	5. Chapter 5

Maker, Child and Destiny makes four

Chapter 5

Scene – Underground bunker FOTS headquarters Dallas

GODRICS POV

I can feel it in every molecule of my body, the sun was setting. Stretching out on the foldout bed (deemed all that a Vampire would need because - vampires don't sleep they die), I've used the afternoon to brainstorm the fucked-up situation I now found myself in. In my mind I've walked through the angles and worked on strategies and I think I have come up with a plan that will not only resolve this situation but maybe even bring my Vamps out in front.

For the first time in months I have decided to partially open the bond I have with my child. I will only open the connection enough that I can feel is emotions, his reactions to whatever is going on around him this night. We have been bound for over one thousand years, so when I read his emotions it's as though I can almost read his mind. If we were in the same room we can communicate via a kind of telepathic connection. Not so much like having a conversation but more like reading a picture book. I will need to keep a bead on our connection him so that I can attempt to understand what he may do. I know for a fact he will come to Dallas but by channeling his emotions I will be able to make an educated guess as to what his game plan might be.

I can feel my Child easily and I have to smile as I sense the ever dependable feeling of boredom. I can tell he is sating himself but there is nothing in the bond that gives me any reason to believe he is enjoying any part of an act that when I last felt him, would awaken his pure vampire nature. That beautiful part of him I nurtured and encouraged as he matured into 'The' quintessential Vampire; my quintessential Vampire. I love my Child and I have loved his dark nature but that part of his nature is one of the reasons I have gradually closed our bond over the past years.

Over the millennia of his un-death Eric has matured into a magnificent being. I am as proud as any maker could be at the beautiful and powerful vampire Eric has evolved into. My very own nature however has been under a continuous state of upheaval since reconnecting with Lorielle and becoming part of a family again. Even though they all accept me and my nature fully, I have tried very hard to be a being they would be proud of. I didn't realize it as I do now but a being Erin would be proud of. This upheaval in my soul has been the cause of much of the emotional turmoil I've recently experienced. It's a constant fight with my Vampire nature but tonight I will put aside any perceived headway I have made in my new incarnation and Reverend Newlin, even though he may not remember tomorrow, tonight he will meet the true me. He will come face to face with Death.

It is quite late and Eric has sent me on a stormy flight, riding his emotions. Something 'other' has happened in his own Area tonight that he has been dealing with. It is after midnight when Newlin finally makes the decent into my 'lair'. He has become arrogant and lax in his own safety. He doesn't bring a second with him anymore. He is a very stupid breather.

"Good evening Godric…" he's already pissing me off with the condescension in his voice and he hasn't even come into view yet. "Tonight will be our last chance to parley as tomorrow you will get your wish, we have even prepared you some new clothes for the event." he is now standing beside my cage smiling inanely , proudly holding a garment bag which I presume holds my new clothes. I don't reply. Newlin hangs the garment bag on the wire of the cage and commences to unlock the door.

"Come Godric, aren't you the least bit excited about it? Let's go sit in the office and talk." Time to execute the first stage of my plan, I let the zealot open and close the office door because the knobs are coated with silver; he doesn't need to know my secrets. As soon as he turns the key to lock the door behind us, I pounce. First step… _FEED_.

I require the fool to be conscious, so even though I want to drain him dry, I need to drain him dry, I stop myself. He screamed a beauty when I sank my fangs into him but I knew no one would come. Nobody would hear anything that went on down here. This was going to be fun. It's been a long time since Death has come out to play. I lick his wound clean and heal it. When I let him go he staggers due to blood loss.

"Wh… What is the meaning of this?" I pick him up and throw him into the chair that is normally reserved for my use, an old cheap vinyl arm chair and I take his chair opposite. This is the first comfortable seat I've had since I was brought here. I lean forward, resting my elbows on my thighs and look him straight in the eye. I am one of the oldest vampires in this country and I will not have this piece of filth treat me with disrespect any longer. I have no need to glamour him to get him to comply. He is already shaking in his boots. As dumb as he is, I know he can feel my unleashed power as it fills the room.

"Mr Newlin... Steve." I speak to him in the same condescending manner that he uses with me. "I… will lead the conversation this evening." My eyes have not left his. I know that the colour has bled from them and all he sees is ice. I know he hears the difference in my voice, as I do not seek to manipulate my vocal chords to sound human, Newlin now hears the voice of age and power and can feel my true age as my unrestrained aura fills the room.

He shrinks back into his chair in fear. It seems he finally recognizes what I am and what kind of monster he is dealing with. I am not his ally. I am no newborn to be easily subdued. I am no child to be spoken to with condescension. I. Am. Death.

Scene – Private Jet somewhere between Shreveport and Dallas

Sookies POV

I had never set foot on an aeroplane before, never mind a private jet all to myself but this last twenty-four hours has been filled with one extraordinary event after the other. I never would have imagined that I would have ended up staying the night in a guest bedroom at Eric' home but I did. Never in my life had I seen such luxury.

Eric had explained the situation in Dallas and there was no way known that I would not have wanted to help him. My main worry was leaving Sam in the lurch and it was the worst hour to be ringin' him. We decided that I would call him today, which I did as soon as I woke up. After the way that conversation went I wasn't even sure I was going to have a job when I got back to Bon Temps but Eric had saved my life and there was no way I wouldn't do everything in my power to help him. As far as Sam Merlotte and my job was concerned, I'd be like Scarlet O'Hara and deal with that tomorrow.

I still can't believe I'm takin' my first flight in a private jet, apparently Isabelle (the second in command of Area Nine in Texas) Godrics' second. Well Isabelle couldn't get us on a regular Annubis flight that would have us arrive before sundown. So she booked us on a private flight. It was still an Annubis Air jet (we needed that to cater for Eric in his daytime state) but this particular jet was for private hire only.

It's been a bit of a lonely flight with Eric bein' in his coffin an' all but I sure have been enjoyin' these doll size drinks the hostess keeps bringin'me. I'll be lucky if I can walk down the steps to disembark at this rate. At least I'm not feelin' worried about the landin' which the pilot has just informed me is commin' up. In fact come to think about it, I'm not feelin' much of anything… including my face.

The hostess or server or whatever they are called, the lady that has been lookin' after me… well she's been real nice. Throughout the flight we've had a real good chin wag or two. Her name is Fawn and she's a true shifter, just like Sam. Sams' 'go to' shift is a collie dog, he says he's found people don't go 'round tryin' to shoot a Collies so much so it's not such a risk on full moon nights. Well Fawn… and this is funny. Well fawn is a fallow deer, yep, just like Bambi… ain't that a blast? Anyway I just have to introduce Fawn to Sam, true shifters are few and far between but I really do believe that they will get on like a house on fire. Fawn is moving to Shreveport next month and well I made sure she had mine and Merlottes' numbers (maybe I should give her Fangtasias' as well just in case) so we can catch up and I can introduce her to Sam.

Fawn wants to marry a 'true shifter' because she really likes what she is and wants to bring another little shifter into the world. So sweet… I'm sure Sam will like her straight off. She's a delicate beauty, lookin' somethin' like a young Elizabeth Taylor but with soulful big brown eyes. She has a great sense of humor and a huge spirit.

"Well Sookie, I hope you enjoyed the flight half as well as I did?" Fawn asked as she came to slide my tray away. I had already put the booze dolly bottles… bolly dooze dottles… Oh well, I've put the tiny empty bottles in my purse as souvenirs of my first plane ride. I nodded my head enthusiastically as I concentrated on tryin' to do up my seat belt. Fawn giggled and offered to help. She made it appear so easy and I complimented her on it. Apparently all you need is a male and a female buckle to get them to click together, easy peasy.

I must have dosed of for the last fifteen minutes of the flight because one minute I was wonderin' about how I was goin' to cope with the landin' and next Fawn was lettin' me know it was alright for me to move around.

As I was carefully making my way to the doorway the pilot came by to thank me for flyin' with Annubis and informed me that Eric had already disembarked and was being shuttled (along with our luggage) over to the courtesy transport from Silent Shores Hotel. The chauffer would be waiting for me too.

I gave Fawn a small hug and made sure that she would call me when she settled into her new life in Shreveport. The nice pilot even helped me down the stairs, giving me a gentle shove in the right direction at the bottom. I turned to wave one last time to Fawn and the pilot gave me his regards and bounded back up the stairs.

Taking a bead on the Courtesy car parked in front of the huge open door of the hanger, I started to walk my wonky way over. I'm thinkin' to myself about our accommodations and wonderin' if I'll have a room to myself. I register someone in a hurry but I'm havin' trouble keepin' straight in these extremely high shoes Pam bought for me to wear. Well… I'll blame the shoes. Yep someone's in a hurry I hear runnin'… Ouch, my hea…

Fawn's POV

I was watching my new friend Sookie wobble her way across the hanger to her hotel transport, when out of nowhere runs a man with a hood over his head. Before I can scream her a warning he bashes her over the head with some kind of batton, throws her over his shoulder and races back the way he came and out of one of the small side exits.

The driver of the courtesy car is running after the kidnapper, pulling out a pistol from a holster under his jacket and I'm screaming like I'm trying to wake the dead. Francis, the pilot comes back out from the cockpit to see what all the fuss is about. I immediately tell him what I just witnessed telling him call security and to call her people. He was pale and shaken but he got onto it straight away.

I run down the steps and out to the area where Sookie was snatched. I want to see if I can get the scent of the abductor. When I find it I follow his scent and drops of Sookie blood out to the employee car park.

The chauffer didn't manage to intercept the attacker but he was able to get the number plate of the vehicle he used. I knew Nicholas the chauffer and he was a were. He knew I was a shifter and between ourselves we debated whether to shift and try to find the car in all the traffic. In the end I thought it best if he got Sookies' Vampire to the safety of the Hotel. I told him to leave a detailed account of what happened here, including the rego of the car and leave it up to the Vamps to deal with it. I told him to take off 'cause the police would be here soon and Mr Northman should be taken to safety as quickly as possible.

We both went back into the hanger Nicholas taking off straight away and I headed back to Francis. He was in deep doo doo. I had wanted to help Sookie to the car but he wanted me to finish up my duties so he could get to some important church meeting. I wouldn't want to be him when the Sherriff wakes up tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 6

Scene – The gardens of the Fellowship of the Sun church.

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

I can't believe how good it feels to be a valued part of somethin' worthwhile. For the first time since Gran past, my heart feels full of love and gratitude for the new family God has given me. Sure I've got my sister Sookie and she did give me the money to be here but that money should'a been mine anyways, I was the one who visited Uncle Bartlet and mowed his lawn all those years for Christ sake. Oh God… that was take'n the Lords name in vain. Oh Jesus... Fuck! Doh!

Sookie didn't even say howdy to Uncle Bartlet at Grans' funeral, so why did he leave all his money to her? She probably glamoured him with her mind powers or somethin' and Gran too. She left her house and all that was in it to Sookie. Well, now I have a real family and I know they won't let me down.

And here we are, one of my brothers and me, workin' together in the sunlight, makin' a cross on a platform so tomorrow at sunrise we can watch that son of a bitch Vampire in the basement, fry in Gods' light. Luke seems happy with the chore set for us by Steve and Sarah this mornin'. He's over there makin' up a song about it.

"Help me out Stackhouse… What should go there?" What the?... Twack!

"Oh! God! Son of a…" fuckin' hammer. I rest back on the frame me and Luke are buildin' and suck my thumb tryin' to get it to stop hurt'n.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Ugh… stupid." I mumble with my thumb still in my mouth.

"No, you're just preoccupied. So come on now, out with it. And I hope I don't have to remind you your wearing your Ring of Honesty." We'd all been given a silver ring when we arrived here and told to always wear it to symbolize havin' taken the pledge of honesty and celibacy.

"I don't know man… I was just thinkin' about y'all here and how I feel about bein' a part of somethin' special like. Since my Gran died I've been involved with some people and in some things I'm not proud of… and I'm sure I wouldn'a gotten myself in so deep if I'd a just had me some family around me like I do here."

"I thought you had a sister, where was she when you needed her?" Luke bein' good church folk seemed to have a bit of trouble thinkin' my sis wont there for me when I was needin' her. See? Family.

"Well she's been runnin' 'round with a Vampire. And she just can't seem to think of nothin' else since he's been in Bon Temps. It was her fault Gran died in the first place, seems Gran was murdered because Sookie was see'n Vampire Bill."

"Geez man I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well… I'll be happy if I don't gotta see Sookie for a while… Went up to the Sun to fry…"

"What?" I'll just sing it for him.

"The big ol' scary Vampire went to the Sun to fry."

"That is awesome Stackhouse." See I'm appreciated here.

"Be here all day." I say accepting Lukes' praise. We're both curious when we see the Fellowships' van pull up at the staff entry to the side of the church. The man who is in charge of trainin' us Soldiers of the Sun, Gabe, gets out of the driver's seat and we watch as he slides the side door open and pulls an unconscious woman out of the back of the van, throwin' her over one of his shoulders like a side o'beef. He looks up and sees us watchin'.

"Well don't just stand there come give me a hand with this fangbanger." Luke and I race over and help him with the doors. From this angle if I didn't know for sure my sister was back home in Bon Temps, I'd surely say the upside-down fangbanger looked like Sookie but her hair's a lighter shade of blonde and her clothes looked like the type you'd only find in those high priced shops that Sookie has no place bein' in never mind affordin' to be able to buy anything from one of them. No, this was just some cheap whore who gives Vampire's sex for favors.

"MacDonald, go an' open the inner door an' I'll take it from there… Stackhouse, get back to work." I handed Gabe the womans' shoe and purse from the back of the van, slid the door shut and headed back to finish up. Luke pretty much followed straight after.

"What do you think he's doing with that woman Jason?" Luke seemed a bit concerned.

"Maybe she's the Vamps last meal, you know like what they give those dudes on death row? He said she was a Fangbanger. I bet she enjoys it." Luke turns to look one more time at the van then turns to me and gives me a shrug. I give him one back and then we get back to our chore, singin' Lukes' new song. Praise the Lord and His light.

* * *

><p>Godric's POV<p>

After my play date with my pal Steve last night I believe I am as up to date with the FOTS' plans as I can be barring any unforeseen circumstances. I feel very torn today. I very much enjoyed toying with the imbeciles mind. Seeing him sweat and writhe while struggling again and again against an assault that was totally imaginary, all while I lounged in comfort in Steves' luxurious leather chair complete with foot stool. I enjoyed it and I hated myself for it but I got the information I needed.

I asked the questions, he answered them, or my mind filled his and made him believe he was on the receiving end of some things he'd often fantasized about me during our '_chats_' and some others that were what his nightmares were made of. I watched in distain as he presented his backside for his fantasy buggering, enjoying every moment as he humped the chair offering anything to please his '_little angel'_. I listened as he begged his 'beautiful boy' to let him suck on his shit and cum stained cock and I sneered at the coward he was as he fell into sniveling pieces when he felt the imagined pain of a flogging. It sickened me. He sickened me and as he spewed out his plans my resolve became more hardened.

He passed out after a couple of hours and I took the opportunity to open his computer and back-up all his files onto a portable hard drive that I found in a draw in his desk. Then I took time to properly scout out the bunker and set-up some things that would be needed for my plan to work to its' best conclusion.

When Newlin eventually came too I glamoured him, he now believes after our pleasant chat, he went home to bed and had a nightmare but that will not give him much comfort because even though he has no outside evidence of my feeding or his torture, his body will feel like everything in his dreams were real. He won't remember giving away any information but he will remember the debasement, the pain and the sex.

After feeding well during the night I found it much easier to stay awake. I knew my plans were beginning to play out when not long after sun-up the basement door crashed open and I heard arguing and someone being thrown down the stairs.

"But Steve…" Ah I love the sound of comeuppance in the morning. Welcome Hugo.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. Steve. You filthy fangbanger! Gabe!"

"Yes Reverand."

"Get down there and sort that piece of shit out."

"But Reverend… If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know about their plans!" Hugo starts yelling up the stairs as Gabe comes down to deal with him.

"How do I know you're not working for them? Using said information to weasel your way into my organization. I bet you go back to that nest of vipers and tell them everything about me you - 'Fangers Whore'. You've shown all of us how trustworthy you can be."

"No. Gabe! Don't…" Twack! Ahh!… Crack! Ahh!… Smash! Thud… Thud. One down… 

* * *

><p>Mid afternoon the same day<p>

Godric's POV 

I am aroused from my meditational state when the basement door opens once more.

"Get back to work MacDonald." Gabe…

"Yes Sir." That is the voice of one of the young men that was down here yesterday.

I can hear Gabe breathing more heavily than usual as he lumbers down the stairs. The gate on the wire cage at the other end of the basement makes a rattling noise and it sounds like he is having trouble opening it. There is a splat as flesh hits the concrete floor.

"Nothin' but a filthy whore anyway." Gabe mumbles and finishes opening the cage. Hugo must have heard the disturbance because he has started to moan and mumble, moving himself around to try to make his pain more comfortable. Gabe must be picking up some of the chains I saw situated over there on the floor and I can hear him thread them over the large hook hanging from the ceiling.

"What are you doing Gabe? She's not going anywhere she's out cold…" Thud. "Ah!" Gabe sure likes sticking that boot in. He snaps the chains on his prisoner and begins to drag the chain through the metal hook. As soon as the chain begins to tighten the female prisoner starts to scream.

"Shut the fuck up you dead meat fucker… you fang bangin' whore of Satan." The woman continues to scream. Smack! The screaming stops abruptly he's obviously knocked her out cold.

"She is the property of a Vampire Sherriff from Louisiana. He will kill you for what you just did." Hugo says in barely a whisper.

"He can try 'cock sucker' and this… Huh! She hasn't seen nothin' yet." I can hear the sound of a gloved hand sliding over cloth.

"Leave her be Gabe." At least Hugo has some sort of decency.

"Check out the size of these titties… and they're all real too." I take a steady breath attempting to calm my temper. I knew from my conversation with Newlin last evening that they would attempt to capture someone from my Childs retinue and it appears they have succeeded. As soon as the smell of the womans' blood hits my system I am up on my feet. This scent I know intricately. Yes I expected that she could smell of Eric. He must think much of this human because he knows our blood is sacred and would only give to someone who is worthy, who holds his affections. But… but there is another scent, slightly tainted but the same sweet scent none the less… Could it be? Surely not, if she survived I would know it.

I decide to levitate above the cages and crawl across the ceiling. I need to stop Gabe. I stop crawling above but behind Gabe so I'm in the line of site of neither he nor Hugo. I was disappointed and relieved all at the same time. The almost naked body hanging in the centre of the cage was not that of my Erin. This child was blonde and maybe five or six years older than her. I shook myself to bring myself back to my senses. Gabe is a monster. He has pulled up the girls dress and is taking his pleasure in running his lecherous hands over her exposed skin. As I watch the girl wakens and begins to sob for him to leave her alone, feebly trying to kick out with her bare feet. Gabe grabs her bloodied chin. He must have hit her over the head with something hard for that much blood to have run down her neck. Putting his face just millimeters from hers he threatens.

"I'll leave you alone 'whore' when I decide I'm finished with you." Had I'd have realized what he was going to do I would have acted quicker but he had his gloved hand rammed up inside of her before I could stop him but stop him I did. I was determined that my Child be given satisfaction from this blood bag so I only knocked him out, much to my regret.

The blonde was screaming in pain as he had done something to her insides and blood was now running down her thighs. When the girl opened her eyes at the loss of his body near her there seemed to be a look of recognition in them before she lost consciousness again. I felt it was a blessing for though she hadn't been down in the cage all that long Gabe had been savage with her.

I set her clothes to rights, lifted her down from her restraints and gently carried her over to my end of the bunker and laid her on my cot. I pricked my finger with my fang and rubbed my blood onto her large head wound to help stop its' profuse bleeding. From the marks on the floor just outside her cage the massive amount of blood she was now loosing was due to Gabe dropping her head first to the concrete earlier. It's surprising he didn't kill her. There wasn't much I could do for her other injuries however. I just had to rely on the plans that I had in place. We only had to hang in there a bit longer.

I went back to the other end of the room and tied up Hugo. I knew he couldn't get far but at least he wouldn't be able to get comfortable either. While nursing the young woman I had decided how I would restrain Gabe so he would be immobilized and hidden.

I wrapped Gabes' mouth with some grey plastic tape I had found in the armory. Making sure it stuck to what little hair remained on his balding head. I then bound his arms behind his back and his legs together. The chains he had used on the girl had come from a large barrel that was now empty so all I have to do is simply insert his unconscious body into the large barrel and place the lid on top and latch it into place. Using my finger I poke a few holes in the lid like you would in a jar for an insect and there we have it 'pickled muscle'.

Without any effort I carry the barrel to hide it with the hard drives behind some old church decorations in my cell.

I can tell from my body-clock that it is only one hour until Eric awakens. It will be the first time in many, many years that he will feel our Maker/Child bond in its' fullest capacity. I need him to feel me and I need him to understand my emotions and follow my requirements of him through interpreting them.

Before the sun is completely set and he will be able to leave his Hotel, my plan will be almost fully executed but I need ti make sure he doesn't turn any progress on its' head by acting out when he arrives. Maybe Gabe or Hugo has a mobile phone. I will check.

"Godric? Are you Godric?" The young girl is trying to look at me through her one good eye. The other is swollen shut. I gently sit down on the edge of the bed and smile at her in a bid to try and reassure her.

"Ahh! Little One, you are awake. Yes, yes I am Godric. Rest my dear we will be out of here soon." I smile at her and she pats my hand that rests beside her and smiles back at me. When we get out of here, I sure hope someone will tell me how a young Fairy was supposed to help a two thousand year old Vampire escape where their one thousand year old Child could not.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. All your support and encouragement is greatly appreciated. - Kay<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to apologize to all of you for taking a while to update but my computer had a breakdown and needed to spend a week at the hospital. He's back home now however and is ready to help me catch up.

Thanks to those of you who have faved - alerted and reviewed. Your support means allot.

Don't forget this story is rated M.

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 7

Scene – An opulent suite at the Silent Shores Hotel Dallas an hour before sunset.

Eric's POV

I awake in my travel coffin and in my eagerness to see my…? What do I call her? Sookie is not my Pet and Girlfriend seems too inconsequential my Sookie is the other half of me. The other half that I had not realized was missing until she walked her fine ass into my bar. We have yet to formalize our relationship with everything that happened yesterday but I suppose formalities are not the priority at this point in time. I am just happy that I can with confidence now say that Sookie – Is – Mine. Having that knowledge makes me hard. I wish she was here right now so I could claim woman good and proper. Settle Northman there's too much at stake at the moment to be thinking with your dick. One challenge at a time and Godric has to be my priority.

Taking a deep breath I do not need, I centre myself and reach out through the magic in my blood searching for those connected to me. I naturally expect to feel at first the strong tie I have with my Child, even though she is all the way back in Shreveport. The blood bond we share is a strong one and for now will overshadow the fledgling bond I have with my little Fae.

As soon as my consciousness connects to my blood I'm immediately overwhelmed with joy, relief, love and – trepidation? I'm blown away because for the first time in years I am experiencing the full and overpowering strength of my Maker.

Tears of relief are running down my cheeks before I realize. I have missed this connection, even though right up until this very moment I hadn't realized it.

I will be with you soon, my Father - my Brother - my Son. I send out to him and feel another wave of his encompassing emotions flow into our starving bond. This is good. I will not have to involve Sookie now. I will be able to find Godric myself by tracking him through our blood connection.

My mobile phone is beeping and flashing notifying me of the usual backlog of messages awaiting my attention. I begin to scan the list of messages and at the same time reach out into the bond I have with my Angel. I hope that our attachment is strong enough to call her too me and we can spend some time before our vampire allies arrive. There is still so much we need to discuss about us so we can clarify just what 'us' is.

It's hard to receive even the faintest answer from my blood in Sookie's veins. All I can seem to register is my Master as his emotions continue to stream through me. I concentrate harder and I can feel my Child her mind dormant as she rests still in her day slumber but as far as establishing my link to Sookie… I can feel that our bond is still there but it is like something blocking us from each other keeping me from feeling her. There is no reason our bond should feel this way, unless she is actually miles away from me or she is on deaths door. Just as I am about to leave my room I come across a very disturbing message.

"Human female abducted from aircraft hanger – Dallas. Awaiting instructions… ?" I immediately exit my coffin.

The next and last message is a voice mail from a person I learn is named Fawn –

"Hello Mr Northman. I got this number from the booking information we had from you. My name is Fawn and I was the attendant on Miss Sookies' flight this morning. To make it short Francis the pilot was acting more strange than usual today and so on a hunch I followed him after Sookies' abduction.

He made a B-line to the Fellowship Church headquarters here in Dallas. It's now 3pm and he still has not emerged from the building. He has been talking allot this past week about a special ceremony that is happening there tonight. I will remain here and keep watch Sir so if you need anything from me, let me know using the number you now have.

Oh! I know that Sookie is here because the van that the abductors drove is parked 'round back near the staff entrance. Beeeeep."

"a A aaahhh Ah!" I yell my battle cry at the top of my lungs and before I am aware another phone bites the dust having left a hole through the wall into the sitting room of my suite. I move into the sitting room just in time to see the phone hit the wall on the far side smashing to smithereens.

There is a small contingent of Were's in the room resuming their paces after having ducked for cover. I grabbed the closest one to me. I was going to eviscerate every single one of these incompetent creatures.

Just as I am about to rip out his arms from their sockets and beat him with the wet ends when I am bowled over by a command from my Maker through our bond. The order is not in words but the message is clear all the same – STOP! There is no ignoring him. I know I must stop what I am doing. I may have to stop disassembling the mutt but that doesn't mean I can't throw him at the closest wall. So there is now a Were size hole in the bedroom wall. The rest of the 'dogs' are on point now, waiting to see my next move. They know full well I could kill all in this room in a blink of an eye.

"What in the fuck happened?" I demand of the room. Resting my gaze on Alcide Herveaux, the Were in charge of the motley crew of recalcitrant thugs.

"Sheriff, Miss Stackhouse was walking from the aircraft to the limo when she was grabbed from behind. The chauffer ran after the kidnapper jumping in front of his van trying to impede his escape. Even though he had jumped up and was holding on to the front of the van the driver finally shook him off and kept on going.

Whoever organized this Sheriff Northman, knew exactly what our procedure was going to be today. He must have had inside information."

"Mr Herveaux, are you trying to tell me that one of my vampires is a traitor? He is just about to answer when we are interrupted by a knock on the door to the suite. Herveaux sends two of his men to answer the door.

"Sir, I'm not saying it is one of your Vamps. But is it at all possible that someone in the Dallas retinue…"

"What?" The voice is that of Isabella. "Someone in the Dallas retinue - what? Done what? Is What?" She stands in the middle of the room ready to take on the world. Godric has done well choosing her as his second. Stan 'The Cowboy' stands behind her backing her up. I must say, I am impressed with Herveaux. He neither starts nor cowers in the presence of the angry vampires.

"Isabelle." I acknowledge her but not her attitude. "Do you know anything about the abduction of my human?" Straight away she straightens her stance and changes her demeanor.

"Your Telepath?" I nod "No Eric. I expected to see her here with you. What happened?" I explained to her how Sookie had been abducted from the Annubis airline hanger.

"I have no idea how that could be. The only ones that knew of you coming privately were Hugo and myself."

"Who is this Hugo you speak of?" Maybe Herveaux is onto something.

"He is my human Eric. We are bonded." Isabella states in a confrontational manner.

"And where is your bonded human now?" I ask angrily. Surely if they are bonded he would have come with her to meet Sookie. Again Godrics' second changes her demeanor.

"I have not seen him since I fell into my day state." She hangs her head. "I feel him but only barely. I have no idea what is wrong with him or where he is." Raising her head again she continues. "After we have fulfilled our duty to our King, I will search for him but Stan and I have been ordered to retrieve you and your retinue and to meet his Majesty at FOTS HQ."

"Let's not keep him waiting." That's the one place I want to be. "Herveaux." I signal the Were with a heads-up to follow and vamp after Isabelle and Stan.

Scene

The carpark of the Fellowship of the Sun Church and main Headquarters - Dallas

Eric's POV

I can't believe what I am seeing. The carpark is full of mingling crowds of Churchgoers and reporters, Vampire and Human authorities. We find the King of Texas along with the Vampire Authories' representative Nan Flannagan in the middle of the largest media scrum. We push our way through the mayhem. I make sure to watch for enemies carrying weapons, this would be a perfect opportunity for the FOTS Zealots to make an attempt to kill one of us.

Isabelle and Stan reach the King and Nan first bowing low in deference. I choose to give a polite nod he is not my King and Nan has no power that I acknowledge. She is just a puppet to the Authority just as Compton is to our Queen. Nan addresses me.

"Northman we need you to get inside. Newlin has yet to emerge and the FBI will be here anytime. Do nothing illegal. We need to play everything by the human book as much as possible. See if you can get in with a reporter…" She points to a crowd milling around the front door of the 'Church' "so they can be witness to what you find. We will need unbiased Human testimony. When you find him, follow Godrics' lead he is in charge of the situation inside. Take two of your retinue with you (No Vamps) for back-up." I nod and immediately make my way to the doorway. Herveaux and his offsider Dawson meet me just as I reach the crowd of reporters.

"Come with me and stay sharp." They both nod assuming their game faces. I politely push through the crowd to the door and knock. Everyone suddenly goes quiet, waiting to see what sort of reception I will receive. TV cameramen are moving as quickly as they can into to position to cover my interaction with the humans inside the building. A pretty, well groomed woman answers the door. Where is Newlin?

"May I help you? She says in fear and confusion. The reporters behind me start pushing and yelling.

"Mrs Newlin. Mrs Newlin. Do you have anything to say Mrs Newlin? Are you gonna' talk to the Vamp. Mrs Newlin? Let's see what you have to say to his face!" They snigger among themselves. I turn and address them.

"Please, people, where are your manners? That is no way to speak to a lady. Calm yourselves." I turn back to Mrs Newlin and enter her mind. "Dear lady, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to enter your building. I believe I have a couple of friends inside. I have no intention of hurting you or any of your people." I turn back to view the crowd and smile benevolently.

"Um… Sure… I guess come on in." Mrs Newlin opens the door for me to entre.

"Do you mind if I bring one or two of these humans with me just so you can be sure I mean you no harm?"

"Sure. That's a great idea. Thanks." I turn and act like I'm picking the first people I see.

"You, you and you – come with me." I step inside followed closely by Herveaux, Dawson and a man a recognized as a reporter for one of the National papers. We follow Mrs Newlin further into the building. When we get further down the corridor we start to see people sticking their heads out from office doorways taking in what is going on. A man I recognize exits an office and almost has a fit when he sees his wife is not alone. Quickly pulling the door closed behind him he asks.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sarah?" Ah Steve you couldn't have played a better hand.

"Steve honey, this here is Mr… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before." Sarah Newlin looks at me with a vapid expression.

"Mr Northman. Eric Northman." I offer and reach out my hand to shake the preachers.

"I'll not be shaking the hand of any Child of Satan." He flings his hands behind his back. "And what is this trash you have brought into our Sanctuary with you?" Newlin was eyeing off the three men behind me. "More of your _pets_?"

"Mr Newlin, what do you mean – "more of my pets?"" I turn and look at the reporter to include him in the exchange. "I do not keep pets. When have you been in the company of a pet of mine that would lead you to enquire about more of them?" Newlin doesn't answer my question instead the nut ploughs on.

"You and your fangbangers, you bring your darkness into this place of light. Turn away now before God strikes you down."

"Steve, honey… these men are the press. They came to make sure Mr Northman kept his word about not harming us." Mrs Newlin motioned the men to come forward. The reporter moved first.

"Mr Newlin. I am Ian Bradock from the Dallas Morning News. As your wife says I have never met Mr Northman before and I am here just to observe." Newlins' face falls realizing his attitude has been out of order.

"What about you others?" He asks my guards.

"Sorry Sir." Dawson answers. "We were just coming for the lock-in and got picked out of the crowd to come inside." Herveaux was nodding in agreement as Dawson continued. "I go by Ray Doors and this here is my buddy Sid Harvey. We've been waiting to come face to face with you for a coons age and lookie Sid here we stand." Herveaux and Dawson stand side by side and both give the Newlins a cat that got the cream smile.

"Yeah." Is all Herveaux has to say, leaving the corridor deadly quiet.

"Well praise His light. We are always happy to meet fellow believers." Sarah Newlin chimes in to break the uncomfortable silence. "Mr Northman you should let my husband know what it is we can do for you." The Reverend just waits to hear what I have to say.

"I was told, by a credible source that my bonded human was taken by force from the Dallas airfield where we landed today and brought here undoubtedly against her will. I am also certain that the local Vampire Sheriff is being held here against his will after being forcefully taken from his home a week ago." Mr Bradock seems to be holding some sort of recording device and he moves in closer. I can feel his heartbeat quicken with his anticipation of the scoop he is about to get.

"What sort of rubbish is this?" Newlin postures.

"Yes Mr Northman, what are you talking about?" Sarah Newlin asks.

"I know through my sources that my human and my friend are in the Basement of this very building." Stuff the sources I could feel them but even this close my connection to Sookie was very faint. Steve Newlin was about to blow his stack when his wife intercedes again.

"I can assure that there is nothin' untoward down there. We just use the basement to store our training equipment. Come I'll show you myself."

"Sarah what do you think you're doing?" The Reverend reprimands her. Not paying him any heed she just walks away before he can an attempt to stop her.

"Sweetie you know as well as I do, we do nothing wrong here. Our only purpose is to do Gods work. We have nothing to hide." Newlin looks like he wants to murder his wife but before he can make any reaction we hear the front door being broken down accompanied by lots of yelling.

"This is the FBI!... Stay where you are!... Get down on the floor!" Before they can get to us I take off at a jog followed by my guards and Ian Bradock. What a story for him. Sarah is waiting holding the basement door open for us.

"There y'all are. Where's Steve?" She was moving her head side to side trying to see past us.

"Oh, he had to go answer the door." I tell her as I slip past her and down the steps that lead to my Lover and my Maker. As soon as I reached the open doorway I had smelled Sookies blood but down actually in the basement it was overwhelming.

Directly at the bottom of the stairs was an area that had been used as a makeshift torture room. A human man was sprawled out on the floor moaning and holding his side with one hand while the other was trying to stem the flow of blood from a head wound. I turned to Ray and Sid.

"You two check on him." Sarah was half way down the steps having to take the steps cautiously with her high heeled pumps on. "Mrs Newlin you will need to call 911. There is an injured man here." When she reached the bottom of the steps she moved to see who it was.

"Mr Ayers!... Hugo, who did this to you?" 

"Mrs Newlin call 911 then you can ask him questions."

"Yes… there's a phone down here in this office." ans she moved through a door and I moved to find my Maker, Sookie must be with him.

"Oh – My – Lord!" Bradock exclaimed as he took in what lay in front of us at the other end of the basement. My lover was lying unconscious and pale on a stretcher bed and my maker was sitting on the concrete floor almost in a fetal position chained to the cell with silver. Raw and bleeding welts encircled his wrists and ankles and you could see the paths of dry blood down his body and clothes where he had been affected by the bleeds during the day. How did Nan get the impression that he had this situation under control? Bradock made to move into the cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said almost in a whisper. Bradock took another step and Godric immediately came to life lunging at the reporter. I pulled him out of the way just in time.

"I told you not to do that. This Vampire may not have been fed at all over the past week. Hungry Vampires are very dangerous." I could smell urine and feces. I don't think Ian Bradock was going to forget this experience in a hurry.

"Wh… what about the w… woman?" I had to admire his care for my bonded, he didn't even know her. Buy this time Godric had communicated to me via our connection and I knew he was not as affected as he was making out to be. I looked at Sookie and back to my maker who gave me a slight negative shake of his head.

"Stay away. I know this Vampire and the woman is mine."

"Eric?" A feeble whisper from my Angel made me cry out in my anger. My Maker snarled at me reminding me of our company.

"What is it?" Sarah Newlins voice cut through the tableau.

"Do not come here." Both Bradock and I called out to her. I left Sookie on the stretcher and moved to Godric.

"Godric my friend… It is me Eric, Eric Northman." I moved cautiously acting like he could attack at any time. "Godric my friend, do you not recognize me? Godric?" I am almost laying my hands on his shoulders when Godric gradually lifts his head shaking it as if to clear his thoughts. As I place my hands on him his eyes clear… I learnt from the best.

"Eric? Eric is that you my friend? I tried to stop him from hurting her but in my weakened state I couldn't break free. I'm so sorry. Who is this human with you? He is not here to torture us too is he?"

"No! No! Sir, this is an abomination." Bradock yells from where he is standing. "And they call themselves Christians."

"Mr Bradock, as you can see my friend is not himself. He will need some fresh blood to heal properly." He starts to back away. No! No, Mr Bradock you have the wrong idea. Could you go and find someone in charge and get them to organize some donor blood from the blood bank. True Blood will not be enough for him in this state. Take Mrs Newlin with you. She is too much of a lady to be exposed to any of this." I listen as Bradock convinces Sarah Newlin to accompany him then turn and embrace my Maker, then I watch as he removes his chains.

"My Child, I am so sorry that my lack of judgment has lead to the injury of your Pet." I growl at the word Pet and my maker raises an eyebrow in query.

"She is not my Pet. Master… Sookie is my mate, my other half. What has happened to her?" I kneel down next to my love I can't believe she is fighting for her life again for the second night in a row. I watch her and I can see that she is trying to open her eyes.

"Sookie my love relax. No one will hurt you while I am with you." Herveaux and Dawson join us.

"These Were's are with you?" Godric asks and I nod. "Good. There is a barrel behind here… he points to a pile of junk in the cell. Take it quickly and don't let anyone see you. Meet us back at my nest – No. Where are you staying Eric?" Herveaux answers for me.

"We are all staying at the Silent Shores Sir."

"OK meet us there in Erics' suite. Don't let anyone see you and do not open it. Understood?"

"Yes Sir, understood." Herveaux answers respectfully. After the Weres leave I turn to my maker for guidance.

"What now my Sire? I need to give Sookie my blood before she looses any more."

"She will have to go to the Hospital the Doctors will heal her."

"No Godric, the Doctors won't be able to heal her. They cannot give her human blood she has a rare blood type - in that I mean, she has no blood type. Well none that is known in this reality." Godric lifts his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Really? I knew one such as she once…" for a split second Godrics' face became a picture of the excruciating pain I felt through our shared blood, then all I could feel from him was a numbness. I would need to get to the bottom of this he has tortured himself enough over this woman… whoever she was. "Anyway… gather her to you and let's get out of here."

"Yes, Master." I was relieved to be moving but I still had no answers as to what happened to my Sookie. Godric moved through the basement to collect the human male.

"Come traitor." Could this human be Isabellas' Hugo? Well. Well. Well. Godric easily lifted the tall human from the floor and followed me up the stairs. As we exited the door some of the FBI agents approached us cautiously.

"Mr Northman? Mr Godric?" One of the Agents queried as the other Agents circled around us but still giving us a wide birth.

"Yes, I am Eric Northman. Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana and this is my counterpart Godric Vampire Sheriff, Area 9 Texas. Please my woman has been assaulted during her imprisonment here and I need to get her to some paramedics. Mr Bradock was going to organize some sustenance for my colleague as well."

"Yes Sir all is ready for you outside. We were just on our way to find you." The FBI Agents stood aside leaving our path clear. "This way please, Mr Northman - Mr Godric."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the Reviews, Alerts and Favorites. Sorry for the delay but Fawn just didn't want to co-operate.

Maker, Child and Destiny Make Four

Chapter 8

Scene – Outside the Staff Entrance of the FOTS building the same evening

Fawns POV

Waiting and waiting, I'm certain as soon as darkness falls I will hear from Sookies' Vampire. The carpark is getting busier now thankfully when I arrived here this morning everything was quiet. By the time I'd parked my car I had decided to take the form of a cat. I had noticed one moving around the grounds that seemed to have full run of the compound. I couldn't have chosen better.

I checked out every office where the doors were open and that was most of them. I found Francis my Pilot attending a last minute briefing before the Lock-in. It seems that a Lock-in is a Christian festivity that has the congregation lock themselves into their Church over night and then when the Sun is about to rise they tie a Vampire to a cross that's been built on the front lawn of said Church and watch with their families as their sacrifice goes to their final death screaming and burning in the Suns 'Holy Light'. Sounds like a perfect form of Christian Family entertainment – NOT… _Idiots_.

Anyway Francis' job is to co-ordinate the parking so the congregation has smooth access to the building. He's definitely not just a general member here. He seems to have been in on the plan to abduct Sookie because he was commenting on how he would have liked to have gotten a piece of her before they made her an example of what they do to Vamp sympathizers when they find them. One of the young men he was talking to – Luke, I think his name was said that Gabe hadn't shown himself since he took the woman down into the basement. Then Francis says -

"Well at least she'll get to see what having sex with a warm blooded man is like before she meets her maker." Well I'd been sitting on his lap so I wouldn't miss any of the conversation. Needless to say his cocktail wiener frank of a dick felt the sharpness of my kitty claws. The blood spots on the front of his beige pants made it worth my being thrown across the room.

I couldn't get into the basement. The FOTS members were worried the nasty Vamp locked up down there would suck me dry. They promised me that after tonight I could go back to chasing the mice down there (that's of course if the Vamp left me any) _Ha Ha, very funny… NOT_. How these people had made it to adulthood I had no idea. If they were going to take a stand and a violent one at that, against a race of people, they should at least take the time to make that an educated decision. Not rely on the opinions of a manipulative Zealot like Steve Newlin.

Steve Newlin… I must admit, on first impression I took him to be a complete an utter Fruit Loop. But after having the chance to spend the afternoon listening to his rhetoric, I've got to say, I'm really scared for humanity if people can listen to his pious and hateful vitriol and see God in his words.

I learned a lot today, having spent a fair time curled up pretending to be asleep on the cat-sized sofa in The Reverend's office. I will have to advise Sookies' Vamp of everything I found out. I will let him notify the AVL, I prefer not to fraternize with Vamps away from Anubis Air. In my short life I have learned first-hand what a nest of underhanded backstabbers Vampire's are but Sookie trusts this Eric Northman so I feel compelled to do the same. It's bazaar, I know and so out of character for me, completely trusting someone when I just met her this morning but I feel drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. It's too much of a coincidence, meeting up with Sookie at the exact point in my life when I have made a concrete decision to broaden my horizons and turn my life around. I am of the strong belief that from now on wherever Sookies' destiny is going to lead her, mine requires me to be right by her side.

When I first arrived at the FOTS Compound, I noticed that most of the cars were parked in the Staff -Permit parking area that was close to the Staff only entrance, a small door at the far side of the huge building that housed not only the Mother Church but the head offices of the Cult. I found my pilot Francis' car complete with permit sticker, parked there alongside the other vehicles of the faithful. I pulled my SUV into a vacant spot a bit further down the lot from his Volvo, parking in between a Range Rover and a Hyundai. My first stop once I got inside would need to be administration to acquire a sticker. I had noticed quite a few guards patrolling the grounds. They stuck out like sore thumbs even though they were trying to act like gardeners and the like. Maintenance people usually do not wear radio ear pieces or carry guns.

I got my car and belongings ready for a quick getaway, making sure I had something quick and easy to throw on when I got back to the car because more than likely I'd be in a hurry. I also took my Scorpion_ - _SA 361 submachine gun out of the secret compartment in the floor of the luggage compartment and stowed it under the drivers' seat in a quick release holster my Daddy had fitted for me. _It's great having an ex Marine for a Daddy_. Once I felt everything was as organized as possible I quickly stripped and packed my clothes away, locked my car, hid the keys and shifted

I didn't like seeing the structure they had built on the front lawn of the compound. It looked like something the KK would have built. It sent a chill down my spine, made my gut heave and my anger boil when I thought the platform and cross had been made with Sookie in mind. I knew she was there because the van she had been driven away in was parked alongside the Staff entrance. I had the thought that maybe they wouldn't be expecting any help for her during the day and I could have a chance of getting her out of there but as the day wore on, I had realized, that wasn't going to happen. So here I am waiting to hear _something_. I really believed Mr Northman would have contacted me as soon as he rose. Maybe he didn't think as much of Sookie as she thought of him?

Once you were inside the building there was practically no security. I managed to snaffle a sticker and have it stuck on the windshield of my car in ten minutes. Once I was secure in the knowledge that my car and thus my getaway was covered, I allowed myself to take a breather. I would need a calm head. I needed to gather as much information as I could. The FOTS couldn't be allowed to go on kidnapping people willy-nilly.

Aside from the fact I couldn't get to Sookie my day had been fruitful. I had managed to sit in on planning and prayer meetings as well as being present for some very informative gossip sessions. Not only did I find out about a truck load of stuff the FOTS have going down but I also got to learn the layout of the entire compound, including a network of secret passages that lay under the building. These passages would enable those inside the building to flee to different areas of the compound or would enable the Soldiers access to the building in case of an attack. The passageways were easy to enter. I watched in fascination when Steve Newlin had first activated the security protocol that enables the hidden door.

I was wondering what he was doing when he locked us in his office. I thought my cover had been blown. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited to see what he was going to do next. But instead of attacking me he moved over to the alarm pad on the wall and pressed the hash button twice and a small section of the office wall pushed slightly inward. Newlin then walked over and slid the panel to the side. Once it was open I could see a dimly lit doorway that seemed to enter at the top of some steps. Needless to say I followed. When Newlin saw me he picked me up and took me with him.

We passed an exit sign that read Exit 1 - Carpark. The paint colours on the sign were the same as the staff carpark signs, so I made the assumption that that was where that exit came out. As we moved down the corridor I was sickened to see the proof of the FOTS' Vampire hatred. The walls are lined with lockers and crates. Some are open showing that the tunnel is cram-packed with anti-vampire weaponry. Hun ting bows retro fitted to fire thick wooden silver tipped arrows, shot guns with silver filled shells and rifles with wooden bullets, search lamps with UV globes, silver chains, flame throwers and spray bottles of colloidal silver. Not only was Newlin a zealot who wears his religion backwards but this was proof positive he was a madman. If he attacked the Vamps with this kind of stuff (as much as Vamps aren't everyone's cup of tea). The whole Supe. community would have to rise up for our own sakes. We could not allow the FOTS to acquire the upper hand here. I started the think about my families' and my future living under a regime influenced by Newlin and his followers and it gave me the shivers.

"What's the matter Kitty Cat? Don't you like it down here? Don't you worry now I will keep you safe and anyways, we are almost there." Newlin stroked my fur gently. I couldn't believe that someone so heartless could be so tender. Still his intentions made me feel sick to my stomach so with great effort I pushed away my fear. I had to do whatever I could to make sure that my nightmare never happened and I knew with my whole being that would mean throwing my lot in with Sookie. I never would have guessed Newlin Junior or Senior could have been capable enough to put together the assemblage of stuff I have seen today, never mind knowing how to use it. Maybe this Gabe the members have been mentioning throughout the day was their military mind. I needed to find him. We emerged from the now cramped corridor via the Exit 2 - Camp exit but the tunnel went further. There were signs referring to Exit's 3 – Alpha and 4 – Beta this way, I would make sure I found out where they came out but for the moment I had to find out what the Reverend was up to.

It wasn't long before I realized I wasn't going to learn anything new there and I took off to do more recon. Both exits came out in the woods that backed onto the FOTS Compound. At Exit Alpha, I found four what appeared to be school buses but on closer examination I found them to be fitted out more like troop carriers with armor plating and bullet proof glass. Exit Beta had its own surprises there was only one vehicle a long wheel base Range Rover but again it was armor plated and this one was filled with supplies and equipment like someone expecting to have to leave in a hurry. I was just about to shift and see if I could break into the SUV when I heard footsteps coming from the tunnel.

"Kitty Cat… what on earth are you doing all the way out here?" Polly Blythe… she is to Steve and Sarah Newlin as Hermann Gring was to Adolf Hitler. She was never far from the Reverend and was privy to everything. I didn't really have to ponder too hard on why I came up with that analogy. Polly was pushing something that looked like a three wheeled pram and it was full of what appeared to be office records and files. I could also make out what looked like a box of discs and flash drives. When Polly opened the back door of the Rover I jumped in. She started to load the items from her trolley into the already half full luggage compartment. The box with the drives was loaded first, so I took a look.

"Is that interestin' Kitty Cat?" Polly asked as I sniffed in the box. I could smell the Reverend and sure enough I found his security tag that he had been wearing and attached to its lanyard was a Flash Drive. I'd seen him downloading a heap of information onto that thing earlier.

"Now Kitty Cat that there is not a toy darlin'." She lifted up the lanyard with its tag and drive attached. "You see this here." She said pointing to the drive. "Well Kitty Cat this here little bitty plastic stick holds all of the information pertaining to your Mummy and Daddy's Church sweetie." I batted the rattling tag and drive as they swung on the lanyard. "No, No Kitty Cat!" Polly scolded then we heard more footsteps coming from the tunnel. Polly turned to see who was coming and while she was distracted I made my move. I pounced on the tag and managed to rip the lanyard out of her loose grip and I bolted for the trees. I was up a large tree and out of sight before Polly had even started to move.

"**Kitty Cat!** **You come back here this instant!" **She screamed.

"What has happened Polly?" That was Sarah's voice full of concern. "What's Kitty Cat doin' all the way out here?"

"Oh Sarah, I found him when I got here. I was goin' to bring him back with me when I'd finished. I was loading this last lot of stuff into the car and he was tryin' to play with Steve's lanyard. I was just tryin' to take it off of him and hearing your footsteps gave me a start and he got the jump on me."

"Oh Polly, you're OK though? He didn't scratch you or anything did He?"

"No Sarah. No Ma'm he did not but what about the hard drive?

"I will just get Steve to do it again. It's not as if we're goin' to be able to find it out here and somehow I don't think Kitty Cat's a spy or anythin'." They both laughed at that – if they only knew. I hid the lanyard in a hole in the trees trunk and when I heard the car door close and Sarah call, I shimmied down from my hiding place and ran out to meet the two ladies.

"Come on you naughty boy. Let's get back to your Pappa." I took off down the tunnel not waiting for the humans.

Fawns POV

So I'm still waiting and the sun is lovely and warm I think I'll take a cat nap on the warm bonnet of my car. After the full day I've had so far I'm exhausted and I'll need to be alert tonight. I'm lucky I have a few special abilities and one of them is to stay in my animal form if I go to sleep or I'm knocked out. My body will only revert back to its' human form if I die. So under the warm afternoon sun and to the sounds of birds singing in the trees it doesn't take me long to nod off.

I'm woken from my nap by the sound of loud voices and scuffling coming from the front of the building. I jump up to the roof of the car to see if I can see anything from here. Wow… the public carpark is already quite full. Amongst what seems to be the vehicles of Newlins' Congregation arriving for the Lock-in and subsequent Vampire Immolation - there appears to be quite a few representing not only the local media but some of the national news providers. Could someone have notified the media about them kidnapping Sookie or the Vampire?

Lost in my thoughts I wasn't quick enough when the building went into security lock-down. I know I need to be in a position to help Sookie if the opportunity presents itself. So I high tail it to the other end of the carpark and the tunnel entrance. I'm glad there is a media presence here. As much as I want to see Sookie get out of that basement, I can only hope that all the attention will discourage the Vamps from storming the building and giving the FOTS a more than welcome reason to try out their new weapons. With the media presence here both sides will have to play a game fit for human consumption.

Fortunately Newlins' office was accessible from the tunnel. Newlin, his wife Sarah, Polly Blythe and the two young men I'd seen around earlier – first they were outside building the platform for the ceremony when I arrived and later on they had been discussing different strategies for taking down Vampires with Newlin. Those two (what was their names? Jason and uhmm… Luke… yeah that's right Jason and Luke) had been just as imaginative as the Reverend when it came to Vampire slaughter. _Sickoes._

I was trying to skulk through the room without bringing too much attention to myself when Sarah saw me and swept me up in her arms.

"Ah… there you are Kitty Cat" She said sweetly as she paid gentle loving attention to scratching under my chin. I could really understand now why cats loved that so much. She had me in such a state that I didn't notice what she was doing and before you could say "What's new pussy cat?" I was stowed away in a pet carrier. Shit!

"Jason… Luke… We can't let the Authorities find our guests in the basement. Have either of you seen Gabe since he brought in the Fangbager?" Newlin asked.

"No Sir." both young men replied.

"Well he couldn't still be down in the basement. He must have gone over to the camp to get the rest of the inductees. You three…" With that Newlin gestured to Polly and the two men. "go on through the tunnel, get to the recruits and activate protocol Code Red. Have them retrieve all the munitions they can carry and proceed to station Alpha ready for evacuation. Polly, see if you can find Gabe to take charge out there and then you head on out to Alpha. Jason… Luke, when you get your gear you wait at the Camp exit for Sarah and Me and we'll travel to Mississippi together in our car. Gabe knows our location there so if you can't find him Polly, just keep moving and he will have to get there some other way."

A loud knocking came from the direction of the main doors to the building, interrupting the conversation. Newlin stared intently at his wife. I could tell by her reaction to the conversation earlier that she had no idea about Steve's 'guests' in the basement and I could see the wheels turning in his head just before he asked Sarah to see who was at the door. Again someone knocked but louder this time. Steve motioned with his head for Sarah to get going. She gave me one last pat and then headed out of the room. She didn't close the office door when she left so I'll be able to hear whatever is going on out there.

"Take the cat and get out of here." Newlin ordered. Jason scooped up my cage and followed Polly and Luke through the open panel. As soon as we entered the tunnel I changed form into a fly and flew out of my small prison. Flying back through the open panel I kept moving until I reached the ceiling. I was just in time to follow the Reverend as he moved out into the corridor.

"Sarah Newlin was speaking with a huge blonde Vamp. The Vamp had with him two Weres (one of them was probably one of, if not _the_ most handsome man I'd ever set eyes on. He was tall, almost as tall as the Vamp and had beautiful dark wavy shoulder length hair and eyes that sparkled like peridots) and one human. I studied him and realized he was a reporter.

I was proved correct about Sarah not knowing to what extremes her husband had been prepared to go to push his anti-vampire agenda. I was impressed that the Vampire was able to keep his cool while dealing with the self serving Reverend. Sarah was certain they had nothing to hide and when Steve was distracted by somebody else banging on the huge front doors she lead the four men to the basement, determined to prove the Church's innocence. As soon as she opened the door, I could smell blood.

Choosing to stay at the top of the stairs I clung to the door trying to divide my attention between what was happening down in the basement and the commotion going on at the front door. It seems Newlin had his hands full with the Feds. Well, well, well some little birdie has been busy. Let's hope the Authorities keep a tight leash on Him because he has plans within plans all ready to put into motion with one signal from him. If they can keep him under wraps it could stop the anarchy before it really begins.

Sarah and the human reporter come racing back up the stairs and take off down the corridor toward the front doors. I hear Sarah cry out for help for the people in the basement.

Following hot on the heels of the humans the two Were's lope up the stairs carrying a huge plastic barrel somewhat like the ones in the tunnel filled with stakes and wooden bullets. When they got to the corridor and heard the noise coming from the other end they looked lost.

"Which way." the shorter Were asked. I decided this was my cue. I changed into my human form.

"Follow me!" I hissed at them. Besides almost dropping their barrel they managed to hide their shock pretty well.

"What the…?" They both said confused.

"I know Sookie. I'm here to help. Follow me." I turned and made my way down the hall and slipped into the first vacant office. We didn't have time for any more questions or arguments. Once the two men were in the room with me I locked the door and moved to the key pad on the wall pressing hash twice. I slid the now unlocked panel out of the way.

"Come on, this leads out to the Staff carpark. Again I took the lead and in no time we were through the tunnel and at my car. I grabbed the keys from where I hid them and opened all the locks with the remote. For the sake of public decency I pulled on the sleep shirt I'd left out to throw on and turned to see what the guys wanted to do. They took one look at me and shook their heads and started to chuckle. I looked down to see what was wrong.

"You got something against Bambi?" I said with my hands on my hips daring them to say another thing about my nighty. After I helped them get out of there too, they repay me by laughing at me.

"Sorry Ma'am." Mr Dreamy said. "My name is Alcide and this here is my second Tray." They both gave me a nod.

"Glad to meet you fellas. My name is Fawn." Mr Dreamy's eyes lit up.

"Ah! You're the one that alerted Mr Northman about this place."

"Uh yeah… I was waiting for a return phone call. I never expected he would just show up."

"Well about that…" The guys just looked at each other "let's just say he lost your number and leave it at that." The way he smiled his beautiful wide, white smile I was almost in a puddle at his feet.

"How do you want to proceed Alcide? There's no way we can get to your truck without anyone seeing us and asking questions." Tray observed.

"Why not take my car." I patted my baby. "It's right here, full of juice and ready to go. While I was taking a look around today I saw a dirt track in the trees that seemed to head further into the woods. From what I picked up from the FOTS today I'm pretty sure that it's their escape route." Again the Were's looked at each other, shrugged and nodded at me. "Throw your load in the back and let's get the hell out of here. You need to let your Vamp know that Newlin intends to blow the entire HQ and the Training Camp to Hell." Tray threw their cargo in the back and Alcide got on his phone. I hopped in the driver's seat and started the engine. When Alcide finished his call he came to my door and asked –

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Sir" I said indignantly "I'll have you know I was driving a four wheel drive stick shift before I could walk. Just get in and hold on." I caught Trays eye in the rear vision mirror "Tray, if there is anything of value in that bin of yours you had better tie it down. There are some tie downs back there and you will find some D shackles in the floor to clip them to."

I took off slow enough not to hinder the Were from quickly completing his chore but once he was done I took off like I was competing in the Paris to Dakar Rally.

"Where to?" I asked the fellas as we flew over corrugations and humps in the road. Both Were's were hanging on but I'm sure their grins were as big as mine.

"The Silent Shores Hotel Ma'am." Alcide said like he was getting a Taxi to take him to the airport. Then we all hooped with laughter as I really put the pedal to the metal. _What a rush_.

Jason's POV

Escape Tunnel same night

I was beginin' to wonder what I'd done gotten myself signed up for. Were we really goin' to start a war with the Vamps? I must admit I felt honored and proud that the Reverend chose me and Luke to travel with and guard him and Sarah. Luke was in front of me by a bit 'cause I was carry'n Kitty Cat, stupid name for a male cat if you ask me.

"Hey man. Pass up the cat." Luke said from the top of the steps reaching out to grab the cage. "Jason! Where the hell is the cat Man?"

"What?" What the hell was he on about?

"Sarah's cat Man. It's gone." I turned the cage around and sure enough even though the door was firmly latched closed there was no Kitty Cat inside. I stopped myself just in time from sayin' bad words.

"Sheesh!" I yelled, I ran my spare hand through my hair and stamped my foot in frustration. What in the hell was I goin' to tell Sarah? In hopelessness I looked around. I couldn't believe it… strolin' over to us as calm as can be from the Camp was Kitty Cat.

"How'd he get out here?" Luke asked as he picked the cat up and tickled him under the chin.

"I don't know and I don't care." I said with meaning. "Let's just get him back in this thing and get our stuff." _I think I just aged ten years._


	9. Chapter 9

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 9

Scene – The portico of the Fellowship Church

Godric's POV

Moving at a human trot Eric and I make our way toward the main entrance of the building. I have the unconscious traitor Hugo thrown over my shoulder not really giving a shit whether or not he receives any more injuries from my treatment of him. Eric however, is carrying his cargo with exaggerated care, almost as if she was made of the finest china and the concern for his charge roiling through our newly opened bond like a North Sea tempest.

The FBI Agents at the door get the nod from those accompanying us and quickly open the huge double doors so we can exit the building unhindered. As we move onto the portico we were hit by a wall of noise. Cheering, clapping, whistling, cameras whirring and questions be called out as the media surge forward to the steps below us. I must say I never could have guessed this reaction to my quickly pulled together plan. _Nan Flannigan and the AVL must be having a field day_.

Looking out into the sea of people I easily spot a small group of Vampires approaching, maneuvering with ease through the dense crowd. Most of the group I know well, Nan Flannigan – Media representative for the American Vampire League, Stan Davis – King of Texas and my Liege Lord, Isabella Beaumont – my Second here in Dallas and Hugo's lover, accompanying them is a female vampire I do not recognize but I'm pretty sure my Child does because I receive a spike of anger from him when his eyes land on her.

"Well done Godric." Stan Davis says quietly to me so no one else can hear him over the cacophony of noises.

"Hugo!" Isabella exclaims as she moves forward to take the traitor from me. I hand him to her but as I do I tell her –

"Hugo is the traitor who betrayed our Nest. He gave Newlin every scrap of information that he knows about our species and especially our Nest here in Dallas. I fervently hope you had no knowledge of this betrayal Isabella." I am growling now and it's getting harder and harder for me to control my anger. Feeling hurt and betrayed by Hugo's actions I can see that Isabelle no longer has the burning desire to help the man but she still moves him away to the ambulances for treatment.

"Your Majesty is Dr Ludwig here?" I hear my Child enquire.

"Yes Viking…" as Stan is answering Eric I can hear banging and yelling from within the building. From off to the side of our position a Were is approaching fast yelling –

"Sheriff, Sheriff, Sheriff!" keeping his hands in view and head slightly to the side. When he is close enough to speak without being heard by the whole throng he stops and nods his head quickly to my Child.

"Sheriff, the FOTS have set charges. The building is set to blow any minute."

"Eric, take your human and get her and the doctor to the hotel. I will meet you there." I turn to my King. "Your Majesty, if you could please use your gift and get the crowd to calmly withdraw off the property, possibly to the other side of the highway and Nan clear any Vampires from the property so they do not get injured." Bombs and Vampires do not mix well. "I will get what Agents of the FBI I can out of the building and meet you across the street." I know I can get away with ordering the other Vampires at this time because I am their Elder. I move back into the building and back down the corridor we had only just emerged from, finding myself moving towards the banging and yelling. Finally I see the FBI Agents are trying to get access to a locked office.

"You must come away Gentlemen. We have just had word that this building has been laced with bombs and is set to blow up at any minute." They look at me with panic on their faces.

"We cannot leave. Reverend Newlin has barricaded himself and his wife in this office. We have to get them out of there." One of the Agents tells me.

"Move aside." That is all the warning I was giving them. They quickly move away and I ram the door, peeling it off its' hinges making hit the opposite wall. I step into the room and it is obvious the room is empty. "Leave, now, he is not here!" I growl at them. As they run for the exit they are on their radios making sure their entire team has evacuated the building.

I hear voices coming from a hallway on the left. When I look down it I see it leads to the church. As fast as I can I am at the door again ripping from its' hinges. I am met by many faces of shocked people - families with babies and elderly in the process of happily bedding down for the night for their 'Sleep In'.

"Vampire!... Vampire?... Vampire!... Oh dear Lord help us!" This was going to get out of control very quickly. What was Newlin thinking leaving all these people here? I sent my thoughts out to them all. There was not time to waste.

"My friends…" I say loudly "please follow me. Sarah and I have organized a special dedication outside on the lawn, so please if you will _all_ follow me. _Everyone_ must be there for the blessing." I turn and walk away immediately, as I am walking down the hall I can hear the noise of the families following. I just hope I can hold the image of The Reverend in all their minds until we get out of here.

I am just thinking we are in the clear because we were almost to the highway, when one of the mothers realized her children were missing. She was screaming and yelling so a couple of the men said they would go back to the Church for them.

"No, no." I called out. "Keep walking! I will go and get the children." I pointed to where we could still see people moving away from the building. "Follow the others and I will be with you shortly." Fortunately they did as I asked.

I could hear the children calling for their Mother just inside the door and I was almost to them when the first bomb went off. I entered the building and stopped. When the children saw I was a Vampire they began to run back down the corridor towards the Church. More Bombs and the building began to collapse. I kept going, I had nothing to lose. When I came upon the children I found they had been knocked down by one of the blasts and they were screaming. One was pinned under some debris his arm twisted at a strange angle. The other a little girl looked like she didn't know whether to run away from me or stay with the boy.

"I will not hurt you. Your Mother sent me to help you. Come, come little one. I was looking into her tear filled eyes, charming her. When she was near enough I lifted her and held her with one arm while with the other I removed the debris from over the boy, sweeping him up and running outside just as the whole building erupted into a ball of flame shooting outward and upward and lighting up the night sky. I kept moving until I reached the mass of people that up until a few minutes ago had been inside that which was now more of a place of worship for the God of the Underworld rather than the King of Heaven.

Paramedics swooped on me and the children taking the little ones to a nearby ambulance to check them for injury. I am no doctor but I believed that they would be fine. The boy had broken his arm with his fall but that was the worst of it, the rest where just cuts and scratches. It was only now that I had stopped that I realized that I myself had been injured. I fell to my knees unable to stand any longer. I couldn't help but smile to myself and then my world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! All I can say is a big thank you to everyone who has visited my story. Thank you for the Alerts and Favorites and for those of you who have reviewed many, many thanks.

If you have read my profile you will know that I promised some pictures – well finally I have some for you to see. The address is in my profile.

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 10

Scene – The Northman Suite at the Silent Shores Hotel Dallas

Eric's POV

I'm glad I am in the habit of booking rooms with balconies. I have flown straight from the FOTS Headquarters to our Suite at the Silent Shores. Sookie is sitting in the crook of my arm, her own arm draping over my back and her feint breath tickles my ear drums sending shivers up and down my spine. The poor Doctor however is unceremoniously tucked under my other arm clinging desperately to her Gladstone bag.

"Put me down you big blonde gorilla!" the Doctor yells as she starts kicking her legs trying to achieve her freedom. "If you don't put me down this instant…" Before she finishes her sentence I gently place the tiny woman on her not so tiny feet. "Just what do you think your up too Northman?"

"I'm sorry Doctor but we were just given information stating that Newlin has planted bombs throughout the building. Godric thought you could take better care of Sookie here in the quiet of our suite. There was not time to discuss the nature of the urgency to get out of there immediately and I did not want to start a stampede by being overheard either." While I'd been talking to Dr Ludwig I had been carrying Sookie to the bedroom.

"Looks like a bomb has already gone off in here Viking." Ludwig mentions as she takes in the state of the suite. Someone has been in and cleaned up the mess but the holes in the walls give clear evidence of my earlier temper tantrum. I just harrumph at her and fuss over Sookie.

"Niall will not be pleased the little girl has been injured so badly again and so soon." I had nothing to say to her. I was not pleased either. "Call down to the Concierge desk and have them send up some steps." Ludwig ordered as she climbed on to the large bed next to my Sookie who was still unconscious. "Pass my bag and make it snappy and when the Were arrives that was driving the Supe ambulance have him bring up my intravenous and monitoring equipment stat." I didn't want to move there seemed to be so much blood, my place was right here next to Sookie. "Move it Northman or watch her die. Take your pick."

By the time I had called the front desk and retrieved the Doctors bag for the balcony the tiny woman had removed what was left of Sookie's clothes ready to examine her and there were Weres entering the suite. I left Ludwig to do her job and went out to see which of my retinue was returning.

"Mr Northman, where would you like us to put this?" It was Tray and Alcide carrying the large bin Godric had them remove from the basement before we left. Before I could answer Alcide however, my attention was captured by a doe eyed woman lingering in the doorway. Alcide followed my line of sight to see what had caught my eye.

"Oh! Sorry Mr Northman." He put down his end of the large drum and padded to the woman. "You haven't been formally introduced yet but this little lady is the one that left you the message pin pointing Sookie's whereabouts. Fawn… this here is Mr Eric Northman, Sookies' Vampire and the Sheriff of Area five Louisiana." The female shifter stepped forward.

"Mr Northman, it's good to meet you. I feel like I already know you after getting to know Sookie on the flight yesterday morning. Is she OK... Uhm, Sookie… Miss Stackhouse is she OK?" Alcide moved closer to the shifter placing his arm around her small shoulders to give her his support and a friendly squeeze.

"Miss…?" I raise my eyebrows waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Williams… Fawn Williams, Sir." At least she has manners.

"I can't thank you enough for the help you have given us today…" 

"And you don't even know the half of it Mr Northman." Tray says and begins to tell me about how the small woman in front of me - dressed in a Bambi night-T - helped them get away from the FOTS property. I start to hope that Sookie would like to keep her around. She seems very capable and would be a good protector for Sookie.

Another Were comes through the door carrying medical paraphernalia. Yes I recognize him as one of the Longtooth Pack from my area. He looks to me and I show him were to find the Doctor. I walk through the door first impeding his view of the bed.

"Good! Good!" Ludwig said acknowledging the delivery but not lifting her head from what she was doing. "Just place that stuff down where you are and go get me the monitor now… and hurry up!" The Were left and I heard him asking Tray to go with him to bring up more equipment. I heard them go and then someone turned the TV onto a live news feed from the FOTS building.

"Give me a hand here Northman. Bring that IV stand and the cooler here." Ludwig was positioned between Sookie's legs that were being held open by a stick with straps on either end which were tied around my Angel's motionless thighs. With her feet placed flat on the bed Sookies modesty seemed to be the last thought on her healers mind. The doctor had some kind of instrument inserted into Sookies' vagina and she was now using a bright light to see where all the blood was coming from. I could see it still oozing onto the bed.

"She has been torn inside." My first reaction was that she had been raped and inhumanely violated by someone in the FOTS basement. But I didn't remember smelling sperm on or around her when I carried her. "She was not sexually penetrated and by that I mean the damage was not done by rough sex. She was torn by something… some kind of implement." I was shaking with anger.

"Will she be alright?" I wanted to throw something.

I heard the Weres return and placed myself in their view determined they were not getting an eyeful of my woman. They just placed the machines down and left the room.

"I think so. Did I hear a female out in the other room?" She asks finally lifting her head and looking at me.

"Yes." I felt like I was going to explode with the pent up anger I was feeling.

"Send her in will you? I need another pair of hands." I was about to insist that I should be the one to help when the entire building began shaking, like we were experiencing an earthquake. Not long after the shaking started from the TV in the other room came an almighty BOOM!

"Mr Northman!" Alcide and Fawn yelled in unison from the next room. I fell heavily to my knees in agony. My back was on fire, I was sure of it and as my head hit the floor I saw the TV through the broken wall and on the TV screen was a close-up of the charred body of a Vampire.

I realize straight away what I am seeing and slowly I pull myself back to reality and struggle to my feet. It was not my back that was horrendously burnt but Godrics.

"Fawn, help the Doctor. The rest of you stand guard out there. No one is to enter this room without my authority! Do you hear? Find something to cover the holes in the walls." I was still trying to catch my breath but I had to get to my Maker.

"Yes Sir!" All the Were's stood to attention. I staggered out to the balcony rolling over the railing. I didn't have it in me to leap over it. Once I am weightless in the air it's easier and I pick up speed, all the time reaching out to Godric. I cannot feel him but I will console myself with knowing that I cannot feel the pain I know will rip me apart if I lost him to his final death.

Eric's POV

Scene – The sidewalk on the other side of the Highway from the now demolished FOTS Headquarters.

I can see even as I am descending none of the humans are sure about helping my maker. Even though it hurts that he is not being helped, there is a very real chance if he awakens, of him killing everyone in sight. If he awakens and succumbs to the need to heal and feed it could get very nasty indeed. I need to get him out of here and back to my suite where I can give him some of my blood and arrange for some blood from donors or the Blood Bank.

I see a female vampire moving in to help him now. What was that? Stan has raced in and knocked the female right over to the other side of the road. I speed up and land straight away, keeping my back to Godric so I can see any more threats.

"What was that Your Majesty?" I ask Stan as quietly as I can without being overheard by the humans crowded around.

"Lorena." I let out an audible growl and the humans start to back back. You would have thought that they would have done that before now seeing as how mad I must have looked but what can you expect from cattle.

"What is she doing here anyway?" I growl again as I see the vampire in question regain her feet.

"She arrived at my Court with her Child, William Compton at first dark and insisted on accompanying Nan and I here tonight. We must watch her closely, she was just about to stake your Maker." I growl again, louder this time. "How are you? Can you manage to get him out of here?" I know Stan is very loyal to my Maker. Even though Stan is King he has always been able to turn to Godric. As with Isabella, Godric is Stans' adopted Maker and Godric is happy to be there for him and Isabella both.

"I will take him back to the Silent Shores, to my suite there. Meet me there when you are through here. Do… not… bring… Lorena." Stan nods his ascent and I swoop up my unconscious Maker and fly faster than I have ever flown before back to the Hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 11

Scene – Car park at the Fellowship Of The Sun compound – Dallas

Fox Network station KDFW news reporter - Lari Barager

This is Lari Barager reporting for the Fox Network, Live from the Fellowship of The Sun compound in here in Dallas. I was sent an anonymous tip-off via email this morning that something big was going to happen here this evening. As you can see the car park here is filled with people. Many are members of this Church that have arrived for a Lock-in scheduled for this evening but they have been _locked out_ by Reverend Newlin himself due to the media presence and the arrival of a Vampire contingent. I have here with me Ms Nan Flanagan media representative for the American Vampire League.

Lari – Good evening and welcome Ms Flanagan. What can you tell me about the situation here tonight?

Nan – Thank you Lari. The situation as we understand is this – For the past week we have been searching for one of the most important vampires from the Dallas area. We received a tip-off also - from a very reliable source - that the Vampire we are looking for - Godric is his name – is actually being kept prisoner here at this Church. We were also informed that Reverend Newlin intends to sacrifice Godric to the Sun, tomorrow morning.

Lari – What does that mean Ms Flanagan "sacrifice him to the Sun"?

Nan – Well if you look over to the lawn area behind us. You will see a platform with a cross mounted on it. It appears the good Reverend and his followers are intending to tie our friend to the cross just before dawn and then watch as he burns to death in the rays of the Sun.

Lari – Surely you really don't think that do you? These are supposed to be Christian people.

Nan – Could you explain what else a construction like that would be used for? Why don't you ask some of Mr Newlins' Parishioners what they were expecting to happen?

Lari – We may just do that Ms Flanagan. I have just had word that a Vampire is approaching the front door of the main building here. Larry can we see that from here?

– _The camera pans over the crowded car park, across what must be the lawn because we can see in the middle of all the people the structure that Nan Flanagan has just commented on and then focusing on large doors of the Church where there is indeed a very large blonde vampire knocking on the door.-_

Lari – Oh my! That vampire is huge!

Nan – Yes. That is Mr Eric Northman. He is a very well respected Vampire and Businessman from Shreveport, Louisiana. He flew in today to help in the search for Godric, one of his closest friends for many years. While Mr Northman was at his most vulnerable during his day rest his human female companion was abducted when their flight arrived at Dallas airport. I have also just been notified that the male companion of another close associate of Godrics has gone missing as of this morning.

Lari – Do you believe that Reverend Newlin has all of those people in this building? Oh look – I think that is Sarah Newlin who just answered the door. Have you got that Larry?... Just keep the camera on the doorway while we keep our conversation going. - Sorry Ms Flanagan. So the theory is that Reverend Newlin and The Fellowship are holding at least one Vampire and two human's hostage in that building?

Nan – Not hostage… prisoner. There have been no ransom demands or communication at all. I have asked Mr Northman to enquire about this tip-off we received. He is very good at negotiation.

Lari – Well it seems you may be correct because He and some others have just been taken inside. We could be waiting here a while so could you introduce me to your companion? – _The camera swings back to view the reporter and her guests.-_

Nan – Certainly. This Vampire is Stan Davis. Mr Davis owns many business's not only here in Dallas but also in the State at large.

Lari – Good evening to you Mr Davis.

Stan – Thank you and Lari please call me Stan. - _The Vampire kisses the back of the reporters' hand. -_

Lari – Thank you Stan. Do you know the missing Vampire well?

Stan – Yes, Godric and I go way back. If anything has happened to him I will be very upset.

Lari – Yes I can imagine. I still cannot comprehend that any God Loving person could believe that it's OK not only to murder someone in cold blood – sorry no offense meant – but to do it in front of a group witnesses that include children.

Stan – I totally agree with you Lari. Only a madman could conceive of such a thing. My only wish is that no Vampire in this State or any other State in America for that matter… takes it in their head to get retribution. I for one would think very unkindly on that. – _The Vampire scowls into the camera. -_

Lari – Something is going on back up at the Church. – _The camera pans again bringing up the view of a small commotion at the doors._ – It looks like the FBI has arrived. The doors have not… no wait a minute, it looks like the Reverend himself has answered the door himself this time.

Stan – So it appears. – _The FBI Agents push the Reverend into the building closing the door behind them._

_Before the reporter has a chance to start the interview again the Church door flings open._

Lari – Look… I believe that is Sarah Newlin and she does not look her normal happy self. And who's that with her?... I believe that's Ian Bradock from the Dallas Morning News. They seem to be trying to get the attention of someone… More FBI Agents are moving to speak with her. Mrs Newlin is pointing back into the building and some of the Agents are moving inside. I don't know what's happening in there but Mrs Newlin sure looks very upset. – There she goes back inside – Something is happening now… I can see quite a few FBI members coming out from the doorway. Oh my! That poor woman has blood all over her. What have they been doing to her?

See if you can get a close-up Larry.

Nan- We will be back shortly Lari please stay here. You have the exclusive.

_-The Vampires move off into the crowd and within seconds they are standing talking to the two Vampires that had just emerged from the building carrying injured Humans. –_

Lari – It looks as though the Vampires are going to take care of the Humans first. As Ms Flanagan said earlier – someone had informed them that the Reverend Steve Newlin had abducted one of Dallas' leading members of the Vampire Community, Godric… along with - as of today - two human companions of Vampires known to the abducted Vampire. As you are watching this live feed you can witness for yourselves what Newlin and His Fellowship of the Sun Church members are capable of. Both humans seem to be unconscious and the smaller Vampire I assume is Godric looks gaunt even for a Vampire.

If you have only just tuned in, this is Lari Barager reporting for the Fox Network Live from the Fellowship of the Sun compound in here in Dallas. Following a tip-off we came here today not knowing what we would be covering this evening but it certainly has turned out to be one of the most shocking news stories I have been witness to.

Reverend Steve Newlin has held prisoner Vampire Godric a leading business man and Vampire from the Dallas area. As of today The Fellowship has also taken captive two Human companions of Vampires that are close to Mr Godric and as you can see they seemed to have possibly tortured them from all of the blood present.

As we are watching there seems to be someone approaching the group of Vampires and FBI on the Portico. I don't know what he just said but… Oh my God! The big Vampire is flying – He just dropped down and picked up…? Was that a child Larry? I don't know what is happening with the people up close to the Church but they are all moving away from the building. The male human has been taken away in an ambulance.

_- The Vampires speed from the church steps to the reporters' location. –_

Nan – Lari I would ask you and your camera man to follow us to the other side of the highway. We have just been informed that the building is booby trapped with bombs.

Lari - You heard it here first people… We now have a bomb threat. - Larry keep shooting. – Did I see the Vampire Godric return into the building Ms Flanagan?

Nan – Yes, he has gone to warn the FBI Agents inside of the bomb threat.

_- The cameraman stops and faces the camera towards the building again. –_

Lari – He must have done his job because there seems to be a stream of suited people evacuating the building now.

Stan – We must keep moving Miss Barager.

Lari – All of the FBI Agents seem to have cleared the building but where is your Vampire Stan?

_- The small group of Vampires, the reporter and cameraman watch the building as Government people and vehicles move away from the property. They are silent but the television viewing is still compelling –_

Lari – I can't believe it. Viewers there were civilians in the Church. If it is true that the building is full of bombs these innocent people… followers of The Reverend… would have been murdered in cold blood. The hero here is definitely Godric, see he is leading the people out of that Church like the Moses leading the Jews out of Egypt.

There's some problem with the group… They have stopped.

Stan – It appears Ms Barager one of the Mothers has misplaced her children… Godric is assuring the group that he will retrieve the children and for the rest of them to follow us. Come we must get more distance between us and that place.

_- Larry Rodriguez sets up his camera on the roadside with Lari, Nan, Stan and some FBI and wait. The crowd from the Compound is at their backs watching with baited breath. Will Godric get out of there in time? –_

Lari – I can't show his face viewers but I have with me one of the Federal Agents that went into the building. Sir… good evening.

Agent – And good evening to you Ma'ame.

Lari – I did not see Reverend Newlin with you and your men when you were forced to evacuate. Is he still inside?

Agent – I don't really have the authority to comment at this time except to say… No, the Reverend Newlin is not in the building.

Lari – I think I see Godric now. It seems he can also fly. Did y…

_- At that point the ground started to shake and you could hear explosions coming from the end of the FOTS driveway at least five hundred meters (1/3 mile) away. The camera caught it all Godrics' escape from the building and his race with the flames of the explosion as they flared up and out behind him. He had the children in his arms and as he came to land on the road paramedics raced in to retrieve them as it was obvious they were injured. The smile on the Vampires face was beatific as he slumped to his knees his arms out to his sides looking up to the night sky. Then his features went blank as he fell, face first to the road. The crowd started screaming when they saw the Vampires back, every piece of cloth, skin and hair on the back half of his body was gone. – _

_The station takes an add break_

Now we're back to Lari Barager Live in Dallas…

_- The sound of vomiting and coughing can be heard. –_

Lari – …Sorry about that. This is Lari Barager reporting to you live from what was until a few minutes ago the Headquarters for the fundamentalist Church, The Fellowship of the Sun. We have just born witness to what can happen when an unsanctioned, posse of people, decide to take the law into their own hands. Not only have we seen firsthand the condition of both the Vampire and Human prisoners that came out of that building tonight but we have been able to record the undeniable insanity of the man many have believed to be the one to… "Show them the light." Well he sure has shown the light to the people of Dallas this evening blowing up his entire compound. We can only pray to God that there were no others in that building or the many other buildings in that precinct because from what I can see from here it's now just a great big hole in the ground.

Is someone going to help… Godric?

_- A red haired female vampire steps out of the crowd and moves toward the badly injured Vampire still lying motionless on the road, before any of the humans can react the Vampire Stan moves and sends the female flying over the Highway, crashing to the ground on the Compounds' driveway. -_

Lari – Why did Stan do that? – _Whoop – _Isn't that the large blonde vampire that flew away with the injured woman before the explosion?

Nan – Yes Lari_._ I think both Stan and Eric will look after Godric.

Lari - Who was that other Vampire? Wasn't she with you earlier Ms Flanagan?

Nan – Yes you are correct. She is with me but there is a certain protocols in these matters and she should not have approached the injured Vampire. Do not worry about her, in Vampire terms that was, just a little shove. _– Nan smiles for the camera. –_

_- The Blonde Vampire swoops up Godric and shoots up into the air. He is out of sight in seconds. _

Lari – Stan, will Mr Godric be OK?

Stan – I'm sorry Lari but I cannot tell at this stage. He could go either way. When a Vampire is that injured it is only their willpower that will keep them alive. Only if Godric wishes it, will he live.

Lari – We can only hope and pray that is the case then. He has saved many lives tonight. He was kept imprisoned, by Humans, in that building, for what was it… a whole week? And yet he still put his life at risk to save Humans. All I can say is that all of us need to pray to God and thank him for Godric and pray in the name of Jesus that he will support Godric and give him the courage to fight through his pain and let himself be healed. Godric was a hero tonight and _nobody_ can take that away from him.

_- The crowd behind the reporter cheer and someone starts singing Amazing Grace and before you know it the entire crowd, including Vampires are singing along. –_

_The Station takes another ad break_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for coming back - I own "Nutzing" as Sgt Schultz would say

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 12

Scene – The Void

Godric's POV

I always believed that when I finally went into the Void to literally meet my Maker that it would also mean the end of consciousness but if that is the case, why can I still think? Why is my mind still active? I concentrate and try to take stock of my situation. I cannot see. I cannot feel. I cannot use any of my senses. Does that mean I am finally dead? - Or not?

Having nothing around me only blackness there is absolutely no way I can judge the length of the time passing. Have I been conscious seconds or minutes… minutes or hours… hours or days? Is this it? Is this how I will exist? Suspended within this Void for eternity? Before I can posit further on my future reality I see a quick blur of rainbow light. In the velvet blackness that encompasses me I have no perspective. I can't tell whether the light was near of far, big or small. I try to reach out with my mind but there is no stimulus at all.

Flash!... Another burst of coloured light… larger… closer? I feel the pressure of moving air on my body. My arm flashes out to detain whatever is omitting the light but then I realize… there is no arm. I have no body. Only my mind exists in this limbo.

Flash!... in the distance. Flash! Flash!... a tap on my shoulder. Flash!... in the distance again… giggling? Was I supposed to follow or was I just supposed to remain glued to this spot? Can I follow? I willed my essence forward – well, toward where I last saw the light. More giggles, almost like I was being encouraged to keep going.

Flash! Flash! Zip! Zip! The rainbow light playfully blurs around me and the speeds away, teasing the edges of my memories with another childish giggle. I push at my consciousness and try to pick up my momentum and close the distance between us. I see a pinpoint of blue light growing steadily bigger. I'm not sure if it's because my colorful companion and I are moving forward or the blue light itself is hurtling toward us but within seconds I understand it to be some kind of doorway or portal.

Whether the rainbow presence has slowed or my pace has quickened I can't tell but we are almost merged when we pass through the portal. I immediately feel like I've been grabbed by some kind of force field, my inertia is at full stop. In front of me is a ghostly visage almost like an ectoplasmic reconstruction. I see myself clearly in the light of a bright moon, talking to a pretty young Were of about sixteen or seventeen… I remember this… We are standing on top of a cliff face after climbing the fifteen meters up from its' base and she is holding my attention by flirting and pulling her hair up, stroking her long moist brown neck… I remember this very well… If I could speak, I would chide myself to be more alert as to what was going on down on the actual cliff face. Shifting my own attention there my 'eyes' find five year old Erin on the cliff face, her face beaming with joy. I know she could have just teleported herself up to the top of the cliff but her Mother and I wanted her to learn how to do this type of thing – one, because it was good for her fitness and two, in case there was ever a time in her future that she lost her magic, little Erin would need to know survival techniques. We wanted to know that she had at least the basic abilities to evade her enemies.

Phantom Erin was maybe a meter from the top of the cliff. Her tiny grasp sure and her footing solid. I smiled at the look of triumph on her plump face.

"Godric! Come get me I'm almost at the top." I remember hearing her call out to me but as I said, I was distracted just then. I knew she could finish the climb herself. What I didn't know, was the young male Were that had only very recently been assigned to be Erin's companion and guard would roll two large boulders over the cliff directly above where Her Highness was climbing. I looked on in shock because there was nothing I could do in this disembodied state… She saw what the boy did and what was coming but had no time to do anything about it and the large pieces of granite swept her away.

We hadn't bothered with climbing rigs. Why would we need them? I could fly and she could teleport. I'll never forget her scream. It rings in my memory as it now rings again in my ears. I was lucky that day. I am sure some instinctual response buried within my little angel came to the fore. It didn't stop her from being extremely injured but it did stop her from being killed. That was the occasion of our first blood exchange. I gave her my blood to heal her tiny frame and then I licked away her blood so I could check the worst of her wounds.

The ghostly scene froze in front of me and shifted in a blurry haze. When the mist re-defined itself again Erin was laying in her bed, Lorielle and I were sitting either side of her.

"But Ngambaa-thi (my Mother), Godric, he was not on the rock face. It was not an accident. He was at the top and pushed the rocks on to me. Yulay is a liar!" Lorielle stood up and moved toward the door.

"Erin, Akayla Yulay has been sent to us with the highest of references. He is Garruu Marayin's Thaya-di (he is uncle Marayin's Nephew). - Marayin was not really Erin's Uncle but the man who stood at her Fathers right hand. Only Duncan, Lorielle and Erin had authority over him at this Court. So to speak ill of Yulay was to speak ill of a most trusted adviser and friend –

"Until you can speak some sense, I will not sit and listen to you Gay-thi (my child). Are you coming Ricky?" She had already opened the door.

"I will join you shortly my dear. I would like to talk to Erin alone for a little while."

"Very well then, I will see you out near the pool." Lorielle leaves the room closing the door firmly. I watch myself as I convince sweet little Erin that she may have been mistaken, pushing acceptance and concern through our blood bond… Little did I know it was I who was mistaken… She trusted me and I failed her.

I listened to myself as I pledged on our fledgling bond that she could always rely on me. Oh, how empty those words sound to me now and there she sat in awe of me soaking in everything I said like I was the next coming. My dear sweet Child…

I truly must be finally dead… This most certainly feels like Hell. I never realized how wrong we had been about Yulay. Falling off the cliff face and her subsequent defiant claims that Yulay purposefully sent the large rocks down to push her off was the very incident that set the ground rules for the rest of Erin's childhood. From that day on everyone… including me believed she carried a grudge against the Were, so when she tried to get help when he tormented her, we just thought she was stirring up trouble. Not only was Akayla Yulay a bully but a sly underhanded one, Erin being the kind and gregarious child she was would not have been prepared to defend herself against someone like him.

The scene shifted again and I am now watching Erin getting ready for a party?…

"Mummy… Do you think I look pretty?" Erin is looking in her mirror swinging her skirts. "Mummy… Ricky promised me a dance. Will he think I'm pretty?" I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"How could he not my darling. He is yours as you are his. Godric may not realize it yet my darling daughter but the time is at hand for a great upheaval in the lives of all of the beings that like us, live in the shadows. The two of you are destined to walk a higher path leading the shadow dwellers to a new co-existence with Humans." I never realized Lorielle knew this. I wish she could have explained this knowledge to me but I know at the time I would not have taken that sort of news well. "Come Eriu. Let us not keep your Father waiting." Lorielle takes her daughters' hand and leads her from the room.

As they walk through the door immediately we are taken to the scene of the party… Now I remember… Duncan and Lorielle decided to hold a party for Erins' sixth birthday and my leaving. That year had just sped by. I think that Duncan was very happy to see the back of me; especially after this night.

Lorielle and Erin enter the room and are greeted enthusiastically by Duncan who had been in a serious discussion with Marayin. He sweeps Erin up and begins to dance with her in his arms as Marayin smiles fondly while Lorielle seems happy but extremely perplexed by her husbands' behavior because he was never one for public displays of affection like this. This scene here and now would be the first time I have seen him be so demonstratively affectionate with his daughter in front of persons that were not close to him. If I had only kept my word and shown up I would have witnessed this.

The phantom party plays out before me on silent fast forward. I watch as Duncan throws his daughter at Marayin's cruel and idiotic nephew and I watch as the evening wears on and the night turns into early morning as Erins' face gets longer and longer until finally she is crying. I feel a familiar jolt and suddenly I remember… and I know what is about to happen. In an instant I am standing in the corner of what had been my quarters. The dark skinned Were that had distracted me at the rock climb was lying naked on my bed, legs akimbo, howling her release as my fingers thrust into both of her nether orifices as I feed from her thigh. At the time I had felt a sharp stab through my dead heart but the jolt of pain was bound up in my orgasm. I actually concluded at the time that jab meant I had feelings for the bitch in my bed and maybe she was of some significance to me… yet another serious misjudgment on my part. Little did I know Erin was now standing at the foot of my bed and as I was waxing lyrical to the Were about her taste and her body, my sweet little Princess' heart was being cruelly cut to ribbons and by the same being that I had just heard swear to care for and protect her always.

I wonder how I am going to endure an eternity of this… this torture. I howl but no sound comes from me. I want to rip out my hair but my arms… Fuuuck!... How could I have been so blind to my surroundings and so coldly toss aside tiny Erin's pure heart. I understand why I didn't take her childish crush seriously but I could have been more aware and definitely more gentle and understanding. If her pain was anything like the tearing, ripping pain I am feeling now… How in the name of all of the Gods did she ever forgive me?

Now I really do get why neither Duncan nor Erin came to see me off the following early morning. Lorielle had come with polite farewells. I hadn't wanted to ask about Erin's heartache. I could feel it through our blood bond that things were not right with her but I had not told Lorielle that I had taken Erins' blood when I healed her after her fall from the cliff. I am a two thousand year old Vampire. I have never had to report my actions to anyone, never mind a babe in arms.

Looking back as I have many times since Erin left for the Summerland, I know that even though I already felt a real need to love and protect Erin I denied it. She was six, what on Earth could she mean to me. It was this emotional turmoil that lead me to make another of my many grievous mistakes. I was not a nursemaid. I was a very old, very selfish and very vicious Vampire and to keep that precious mask intact I made myself clamp down hard on my newfound emotions and chose a course of action I only now regret wholeheartedly. I would not attend the party, what did I, 'Death', need with a child and her parties? Bedding the Were however, had been at the time a fortuitous by product of that decision. I never did regret any of my actions of that night until years later when I no longer had My Erin and as I now witness firsthand the deep hurt I caused my little angel, as I am made to watch incapable of offering her any succor her spirit lies curled up on her ghostly bed and cries her tiny heart out while calling out to me, I regret them all the more.

The glowing blue mist roils and swirls in a non-existent breeze and before too long I am again in blackness but I can still hear Erin calling out to me begging me to come to her as I promised. This is Hell indeed.

The blackness once again enclosed a roiling mist of blue light and which coalesced into a scene of a huge tree in a forest with at its' base a group of assorted children ranging in age from small teenagers to young adults - including the female Were I bedded. The huge tree that dominated this picture, I knew to be one of Erins' favorites. She even had a name for it… Thulu. She had told me that thulu was the word for tree in her Fathers native language but she said that Thulu was 'The' tree and so named him that. I remember feeling condescension as I made it appear I listened to her talk about Thulu, I wish I had truly paid attention because seeing that tree again in all its' ghostly magnificence made me realize there was something important in that conversation that I was supposed to know.

I couldn't hear the topic of the childrens discussion but it appeared they were swapping secrets. The blurring rainbow light once again made an appearance. It seemed that the ghostly youths - some of who I recognized – could see the light as well. I heard one of them chant a spell, as soon as the spell was cast the speeding light appeared to hit an invisible barrier making it explode into a million bright pieces and then coalesce into Erin. Older than six but younger than the twelve years old that she was when I visited her again.

She was sprawled unconscious on the ground and the group around her was laughing at her. A male Were who appeared to be in his early twenties, separated himself from the laughing group walking over to Erins' still form. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her now long, thick and wavy auburn hair, using it to shake her to see if she would wake up. He shook her so hard he ripped the hair from her head making her scalp bleed and her body fall to the ground again. When he turned to the others who were still laughing, I finally saw his face… Akayla, why was it that he had so much anger directed toward Erin.

I recognized instantly the next person to move forward… the female Were I had bedded. She handed around a small bucket to the males in the group who each in turn urinated in it. Finally Akayla took it and urinated in it.

"Watch this." he said with contempt and then he flung the fluid over my unconscious angel. Of course she woke up immediately. From her countenance I could tell this was not the first time something like this had happened to her. She didn't react at all. It was like she was resigned to the understanding that what had just happened was a normal part of life.

"What are you doing here 'Stinky'. Did you think you could come along and spy on us betters without us noticing?" He rushed forward and backhanded her across the face. Why does she not teleport away?

"No Sir…" SIR? "I… I didn't know that you and your court were meeting here today. I'm ssorry Sir, I will take better care next time so to not intrude." Erin was trying to back slowly away but she was actually backing into the trunk of the tree.

"Too late 'Stinky'." Akayla growled and went to grab Erin but she pushed back into the tree trunk and as she did there was a large snapping sound and huge branch fell from high up in the tree. Erin's antagonists had time to jump out of the way but Erin was nowhere to be seen.

I don't know how long I stood there watching as different scenes of Akayla and his pack of cowards torment Erin but it felt like an eternity. Erin had emailed and written to me over this period asking me to come but I had put her accounts down to Her uncharacteristic immediate dislike of the Were. As her Mother had said Akayla was there to protect her and unaccountably Erin's person never showed any signs of trauma. I did keep in contact with Lorielle and always asked about Erin's welfare but as the years past (and it was almost six before I returned to Australia again) Lorielle was spending more and more time in the Realm and had become disenfranchised from her daughter somewhat, leaving her day to day care up to the Prince and Duncan never once answered my correspondence. I did finally write to Marayin, Duncan's Second. He answered my letter promptly with an email requesting I urgently come to Australia. I was on a plane the next day.

I had not been happy with Erins' condition when I arrived, she looked thin and like she hadn't slept properly for I don't know how long… I now knew why but at the time I wondered if there was something psycologicaly wrong with her. Both of her parents were away in the Realm and had been for weeks when I arrived the week before Erins' twelfth birthday. Akayla had been given care of Her during this time.

I couldn't get out of her what was really going on and no wonder thinking of how I'd treated her when she had contacted me. Marayin had no luck either but between us we decided that it was time for our precious little one to begin self defense classes.

After what seems like years, the abuse on my consciousness finally stops as the torturous apparitions roil away fading until I am left alone once again with the deafening black silence and my insurmountable guilt and sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow! 100 reviews Thanks so much

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 13

Scene – The car park at Fangtasia, early evening.

Pam's POV

As soon as I woke I knew something was terribly wrong with my Maker. Eric had been jumping out of his skin with a happiness I had never felt before from him when I went to my day rest. Now all I get through our bond is anger and anguish. I have tried to call his phone which he has with him always but it goes straight to message bank and when I reach out to him through our connection I know I am not getting through because there is no acknowledgement or any kind of response from him, so I do the only thing that I hope may help and send him through our shared blood all my affection and support. When I get into the office I will contact the Silent Shores and see if I can find out what has happened. I hope and pray to all the Gods Eric holds dear that Godric has not met his final death. That is the only thing I can think of that would cause this kind of reaction in him.

Jessica has been chattering away all the way from my place where she spent the day and hasn't even realized I haven't kept up my end of the conversation. Fortunately for me I have a reputation that I have worked very hard on, for being rude. I turn off the engine and step out of my van, my Vampire senses immediately switch to full alert… Weres… At least four of them that I can sense.

Seeing my reaction Jessica who is just about to open her door asks –

"What is it?... Who?... What?" I can see she means to get out of the car and I quietly hiss –

"Stay put and lock all the doors." I Vamp across the short distance to the Staff Entrance. The door has been broken off its' hinges and thrown down the hallway. I can hear whimpering and voices coming from the Main floor of the Club and I quickly but silently move toward the sound, making sure to keep checking my senses for strange stimuli. From what I'm picking up however there seems to be nothing new and the strange Weres' scent was not fresh. Carefully I opened the door that leads from the office area onto the Main Floor. I check again, everything seems clear of anything untoward. The voices I heard had been coming from the dance floor where two of Fangtasia's staff lookedto have been beaten and then tied up.

I raced back to the Staff Entrance and signaled Jessica to come in. I would get her to deal with the Humans and call the Human Authorities. Having given her instructions, even though I knew our Guest had been taken, I needed to get down into the basement. Eric would want me to get as many clues as I can, I definitely hadn't smelt their particular Pack's stench before and so the slightest piece of evidence will help us to suss out who the Were's were… I was lucky… if you can call it that. I won't be feeling lucky when Eric finds out about Compton's escape. I found some fresh Were blood on a glove, one of them must have worn to undo Compton's shackles and then dropped it. I will make sure that goes into the safe until Eric gets back.

While checking the Basement, I notified all area Vamps via text to report to Fangtasia immediately. Who knew if the Weres were to come back or if Compton had advised the Queen… I need back-up at least until I can contact Eric. I make sure to pack away everything that looks out of place in a Bars cellar and had myself situated behind Eric's desk just in time for the Authorities to arrive.

When the area Vamps started arriving I delegated to them the jobs of notifying the crowd outside that the Club would be closed for at least tonight and maybe the next few and also setting up watch. I also had Chow, Longshadow's replacement call our Maintenance Man to come and fix the door.

It was early morning before we saw the last of the Humans off the premises. The Police were happy enough with the testimony of the employees saying that they had surprised the men who broke in by being there in the middle of the day. From that the Police had concluded Ginger and Belinda being there had thwarted a robbery and I wasn't about to dissuade them.

Jessica decided to turn on the TV while I finally went to the office to make my call to Eric. I still hadn't released the Vamps I'd summoned to go home, some were in the bar and the rest were still outside guarding the building. None of them recognized the Were scent in the Club. I wanted to speak to Eric. I needed to know his orders before I briefed the others. Before I had even sat down Jessica was calling me urgently to her. I rushed back to her and her face was streaked with bloody tears. On the large flat screen that hangs on one of the walls of the Club was clearly a scene of some sort of disaster. There was a building or what used to a building with fire and billowing smoke pouring out of the wreckage. On the bottom of the screen ran news updates telling the story of what it was we were seeing. We were looking at the wreckage of FOTS Headquarters in Dallas. I needed to contact Eric. Now!

Scene – The pond at the back of Sookie's property in Bon Temps.

Sookie's POV

Before I open my eyes I can feel the Sun's warmth heating my chilled body. I startle awake when I realize that I am outside. I sit up and look around. '_How did I get here?'_ I'm sitting in the soft green grass that in late Spring surrounds the pond that is out in the middle of my woods. My body feels cold and stiff so I start to rub my arms and legs trying to get some circulation back into them while I continue to soak in the blessed Suns' rays. I get static buzz in my head and because I do not have my telepathic shields in place my mind picks up that something inhuman… two something's inhuman have joined me in my little oasis.

I immediately try to get up off the ground but my stiff legs don't want to co-operate and I fall back to the grass in a very non to lady like manner. I know that the other presence is moving toward me and I start to panic. I decide to try to pull and wriggle myself to some shrubs at the edge of the clearing. I am looking at the trees when a pleasant voice behind me says –

"Have no fear Child we are not here to harm you." Even though my common sense tells me to keep going, my heart tells me these beings will not harm me… Today.

I turn around and gasp at the beauty of the beings standing near the pond. One is a man with long shining silver white hair, wearing a pristine, black, tailor made suit and carrying a walking cane. At first glimpse I thought him to be about fifty but when I really took him in I could tell he was much, much older. Second being… another male with long midnight hair that was pulled back from his strong face by an intricately braided leather thong that crossed his brow. He wore and outfit more like something you'd see Robin Hood wear, with a long tunic and leggings.

"Child, do not fear. We are here to help you." The older 'man' said. I was gob-smacked.

"Wh… who are y..you?" I managed to get out. "What… are… you?" That was a bit easier.

"I am Niall Brigant and this gentleman here" he pointed to the dark haired man "is Preston Pardloe. I was hoping for a better time to introduce myself to you but I see that you are again in trouble."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my Merlotts uniform, black sneakers, white socks, black shorts and a white t-shirt with Merlotts embroidered over my left breast. I was confused because the last I knew I was in the FOTS compound bleeding to death because a zealous Christian had beaten and molested me. I think I remember Godric guarding me and Eric coming for me… I think?

"We must speak my dear… come." Niall held his hand out to me but gestured for Preston to help me to my feet. When I stood Preston kindly helped me over to a small rotunda that hadn't been there a second ago. Niall was seated at a small table that was set with foods and beverages I had never seen before.

"Come Child. Eat something while we talk." Preston helped me get seated then handed me a plate of food and poured me a drink from a jug filled with shining liquid. When I picked up the drink I felt like I was holding a glass full of sunshine and as I drank it down I could feel it's healing warmth wash through my body chasing the chill and stiffness away." I couldn't help but smile with relief because I felt so much better.

"I can see the drink has helped with your malady. Eat some of the food and have another glass and you will feel as good as new." Niall encouraged me with a smile and a wave at my plate. "While you eat I will tell you a Faery Tale…" So while I ate Niall told me a fascinating tale indeed.

I don't know how long the three of us sat. Preston and I listening while Niall told me about a whole other family history I had no idea of and I wouldn't have believed if he hadn't known some personal family things that he shouldn't of known about. He also had in his pocket a drawing that I had done when I just started school. It was a picture of a woman and a tall dark man and a little girl, around the man and the girl I had coloured a golden glow in yellow crayon. On the paper my teacher Miss Grant had written under each figure a name, Gran, Grandpa Fintan and Sookie. I had written on it "to Gran love Sookie". Naill said that he had found the picture in my Grandfathers possessions after he passed on.

"So… Great-Grandfather…" I was feeling very awkward "Uhmm… So how does all this effect me? Why am I here? I'm sure last time I looked I was in Dallas… In Dallas in a basement… In a basement, in Dallas bleeding to death." Niall and Preston smiled condescendingly at me. "You two better not be laughing at me now?" I was starting to wonder where Eric was.

"No my dear, Preston and I were just smiling at the resemblance between you and your Grand-Father. As for what we are to do now, I had to bring you into Between to heal you. I could not go to where your body is now as there are too many Vampires and other Supes around you and we are Faery."

"What does that mean, too many Vampires and other Supes?" Was he another one that was prejudice against Supernatural's? Oh wait a minute… he is a Supernatural.

"My dear Sookie, the Faery race as a whole embodies the only real drug of choice for the Vampire race. We…" he gestured to all three of us "you could say are 'Vampire Crack'." Preston was nodding in agreement. "You not so much Little One but still you obviously have an allure for them… So we avoid Vampires when at all possible. Some of us can subdue our scent. Both Preston and I have this magic within us but we decided the risk of the other races surrounding you identifying us, when as a race we actively work to keep our presence in your realm undiscovered, was just too great at this time. So you are here in Between, neither in your realm or in ours."

"So we are not really on my property in Bon Temps?" In the last few days I'd had so much new information thrown at me my head was starting to swim.

"No Child."

"Darn it. I really liked this rotunda it sure does look real pretty near my pond." The men again both smiled at me and shook their heads. "So Grandpa Niall, where does Preston fit into all of this? Is he like a Cousin or Uncle or somethin'?"

"Ah well now… Preston is one of my personal guards. I wanted you to meet with him so if you saw him again you would recognize him as someone I trust and with your permission, it was my intention to send him through the portal to become your daytime guard." I took a little while to give Preston a proper once over. He was a very handsome Faery, almost as tall as Eric but leaner in build. His straight hair that almost fell to his waist was black and shiny like polished ebony, where as Eric's shoulder length hair was the colour of wheat. The same shade blonde as mine to be exact. Preston's eyes were an amazing shade of gray and green combined where Eric's were the bright blue of a calm Grecian sea in the summer. Those eyes just made a girl want to dive right in and drown in his pheromones.

Preston had certainly noticed my appreciation of his hotness and sat up straighter and had a look on his face that almost rivaled Eric's seriously steamy 'Mr Seduction'. You know how in Zoolander… the movie, he named his looks and his best one ever was the 'Magnum'. Well, there was no fightin' it when Eric brought out 'Mr Seduction'. It just made all kinds of spontaneous things happen in my girly bits that sent chills up and down my spine… I noticed Preston noticing my reaction and I also noticed that he assumed it was him I was having the reaction too. And while I was noticing I also noted that my potential bodyguard was having trouble keeping his ego in check.

"Ah-hum…" My Pawpaw Niall politely coughed. "What do you think Sookie?" I think they both thought this was a done deal but I had other ideas.

"I will have to speak to Eric. In fact maybe you should speak to him and whatever you decide between the two of you will be good enough for me. I don't have any idea about that type of thing but after the last couple of days, I understand that I do need some sort of protection." Neither of the men in front of me seemed happy with my decision but I was with Eric now and he didn't live to be a thousand years old by not knowing how to look after himself and now, he was going to look after me. I would let him do that until I believed that he couldn't, then I would look at other options.

"Sookie…" Preston started and I could feel a sort of influence reaching into my mind. I pushed back at it as hard as I could and noticed a slight scrunch of pain on his face. If I hadn't been watching I would have missed it. He quickly looked down at his food, trying to avoid any further eye contact with me. _And so he should_.

"Don't ever try to do that again. Whatever _it_ was… don't you dare Preston Pardloe." Niall raised an eyebrow at me. He seemed surprised that Preston's 'whatever it was' hadn't worked on me. Then he threw a look at Preston that made me know, it wasn't the last on that matter between them.

"Great- Grandfather, this has been nice and all… and it's been lovely to have met you but I think it's about time I got back now. You know? To wherever my body's at…" I'd left the table and was making my way over to where I was on the lawn when I 'arrived' here. "Do I have to lie down again?"

"No, no my dear. If that is what you wish, you do not have to do anything. Before you go I have something else for you." He walked over and stopped right in front of me, fishing something else out of his pocket. He pulled out a small trinket box and opened it. "These small things where Finton's Mother Einen's and she passed them onto him, thus they now belong to you." He held out a ring ready to slip it on my finger. It was beautiful. I couldn't tell what it was made of but as soon as the ring was on the middle finger of my right hand the opal like stone mounted in the beautifully crafted band flared to life and the lights within it moved like stars in the night sky. "This ring has been in the Brigant family for over a millennia and now it is yours. Do not worry about it being damaged it cannot be and the band is platinum so it will not affect your Viking. In Fae mythology it is said that the Fae destined to own this ring will be able to access many powers through the wearing of it and it's matching accessories. I only know of the ring itself and it's main purpose as I understand it, is to act as protection… a shield you might say, against any that would do the wearer harm. Within the box there is the bracelet and necklace that matches it, each item of jewelry has it's own power but specifics of these powers have been lost over time… You are the first person I have seen put on the ring and it actually do something."

"Maybe I should take it off?" I was a bit concerned now he had said that but when I had put it on it felt right, like my hand had been missing a piece of itself until I put it on.

"I'm sorry to say it Grand-daughter and please believe me in this but I did not believe that you, being only one eighth Fae would activate the magic in the ring. Once the ring is activated it can only be removed when you die and even then only if you bequeath it to someone." _What the…_

I tried to pull it off but I couldn't budge it and when Niall went to help me it _zapped_ him. Well if it wanted to be on my hand that badly I'd let it stay there - for now.

"Thank you for the healing and the gift Great-Grandfather. Hopefully we will see each other again soon. Good bye Preston, you and Grandpa Niall will need to contact Eric about your guard proposal." I gave my Great-Granddaddy a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek and when I opened my eyes I was in a noisy room with people moving all around and Doctor Ludwig barking out orders about synthetic blood and donors.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your patience regarding this chapter. RL has had me beat a bit lately so I'd like to thank the members who have taken the time to review. It's so nice to receive a few words of encouragement when you're finding it hard to find time to write, so thank you very much.

Thank you to the members who alert and favorite my story it all helps keep the muse on track. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

I will keep updating here but I am on worpress as well (if this story gets pulled).

I don't own anything. I'm just a fan playing around. I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own with apologies in advance.

Don't forget this story if for **Mature Adults Only**

Thanks, Tynee23

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 14

Scene – The blackness that is The Void

Godric's POV

For over two thousand years I have not felt anything like the fear that is beginning to build in my consciousness. Hanging around in the pitch blackness of this Void as it wraps itself around my existence in the shroud of malignant viscosity, makes me remember my musings of death from when I was human.

Was there an afterlife? Would I be aware in the afterlife? Would awareness be all that is?... in the afterlife, would our brains register the blackness of death and spend eternity never breathing or eating, speaking, crying or moving? - Just aware of the blackness. That was always my fear as a human – The Void, The Blackness and now here I am. Fortunately, having ruled the night for so long, I no longer find the endless dark so ominous a possibility. I did not fear my final death. At my age there are few who I threaten my existence - My old existence anyway. But if this torture is to be my new reality, I pray to every God in existence to send me into the abyss, into the fires of Hell. Other than remain here a moment longer.

Occasionally I hear the voice of my tormentor, my personal siren, My Erin – a scream of pain, a burst of laughter or the call of my name, pulling me further into the Void. Further away from reality. The sound of her voice, after silence for years, slices through my dead heart with the ease of a dull and rusted blade, leaving only a searing pain where her blood resides within me. But still I long to hear the music of it reaching out to me in the darkness. After years of feeling nothing through our blood bond to feel pain is pleasure.

I sense movement, feeling something akin to a breeze playing amongst the invisible hairs on my intangible skin. Giggling…

I scan the blackness for any stimulation. The rainbow light, I now believe to be Erin's spirit appears once more and begins to lead me through the Void again. This time however, there is no chase. There is no curiosity on my part, only dread as I move to discover, what this Hell has in store for me next.

Scene – Sheriff Northman's room in the Silent Shores Hotel

Sookies POV

Not wanting to draw attention to myself I tentatively move my limbs and give my body a slight wriggle. I can't believe after all I've been through over the last couple of days my body hasn't seized up and gone out on strike on me. I seem to be able to move easily and without pain. The only thing abnormal is an overwhelmin' feelin' of weakness, that seemed to spread throughout my entire body. While I was wondr'in to myself if this is what it felt like to be drained by a Vamp., I was attemptin' to free myself from my bedclothes and getting extremely pissed at my lack of co-ordination. I let out a petulant huff at my weakness, I need to pee with a vengeance and I'll wet the bed at this rate.

"Sookie?" A familiar voice softly exclaims and in the darkness of the room I hear whoever it is move toward me. When she turns the bedside light on, I am pleased and mystified to find my company is Fawn, my Stewardess on the Anubis flight from Shreveport. How was she here... for that matter, just… where is here?

I scan the room now the light is on and see I'm in what seems to be a plush hotel room that's seen better days. There is a lot of medical equipment surrounding my bed but the IV bags are empty, none of the monitors are switched on at the moment and there are massive holes in the walls. _Well cheese 'n rice,the shepheard of Judea, what happened here?_ Fawn must have noticed my shock and confusion.

"Hey Sookie… How are you feeling sweetie? I suppose you're wondering where you are?" I just nodded my head.

"Well, we're at The Silent Shore Hotel. In the room you and Mr Northman had booked here.

"Where's Eric at?" I ask and I try again to get more upright and again I'm unsuccessful.

"He's just in the other bedroom." She must have noticed the concern on my face because she took my hand and assured me –

"Don't worry your sweet head. Mr Northman is fine. It is the other vampire Godric he has been severely injured… Is there anything I can do for you?" I take a steadying breath.

"Yes please. I desperately need to pee." I reply gratefully.

"Come on I'll help you to the bathroom." Fawn helped me to sit up and put on a robe. It was so much easier with help.

With a single minded purpose I make a bee line to the bathroom and Fawn leaves me at the door. It is only when my bladder is empty and I can take in a relaxin' breath that I think to look at my surroundin's.

This is definitely a five star hotel. The pristine white color scheme with the dashes of metallic brown and grey colors accented throughout is a total contrast to the wreckage of the outer rooms. Alongside the bath, inside the shower and across the entirety of one wall are huge mirror panels. If I ever was to second guess my belief in the narcissism of Vampires this room would give strength to my convictions. Thank God the mirrors are not on the wall opposite where I'm sat at the moment. I can see the blood on my arms and legs. I don't wanna know what my face looks like. I must look like an inmate of a slaughter house.

I finish up and go to wash my hands. The basin faces the wall of mirrors so now there's no avoidin' havin' to look at the damage that bastard did to me… but when I get the courage up to look at myself all I can see is caked on blood where my injuries had been. There was bruises 'round my eyes but that was more from bein' tired than anything else I thought.

Someone knocked on the door.

"You can come on in I'm decent." It was Fawn. "Could you get me some clean clothes and my toiletry bag, please Fawn? I just have to take a shower I feel like Hell warmed over."

"Sure Sookie. Why don't you just go ahead and hop in the shower and I'll just put your things on the cupboard over there in a minute. I promise I won't look. Oh and your toiletry bag is just there on the bench near the basin." With that Fawn left me to start my shower.

Sure enough my wet pack was sitting out in plain view and as I reached for it I noticed my new piece of jewelry. I was sure I had been dreaming but I can't dispute the evidence right in front of my eyes. I have to remember to tell Eric about it and the Faery men I met. With my mind preoccupied, full of the events of the last few days I start the shower. I slip my robe off my shoulders and just as I am about to drop it I am startled by a familiar smooth voice.

"Sookie!" I yelp at the soft exclamation and quickly pull my robe back onto my shoulders, tying the belt firmly and turn around to face the Hunk that is Eric Northman.

"My stars Eric!" I exclaim and hold my arms out to him. I'm too weak to move. He is covered in blood and soot and his beautiful hair is matted. In a flash I am in his arms and being smothered with kisses. I wrap my own arms around his neck my legs about his waist (with some help) and squeeze with all that I have. It's not that much at the moment but the intent is there. Seeing him in this state and holding him close to me like this, I knew with every fiber of my being, I was never going to let him go. Eric Northman was my life now.

I couldn't physically hold on for long, as soon as the initial happiness of seeing Eric was over it was like any residue of energy totally left me.

"Sookie? My lover, look at me." I tried but my energy reserves were all used up. Eric sat me on the floor with my back against the vanity, quickly shucked his clothes then the next thing I knew we were in the shower. It felt wonderful. He sat me on a ledge type seat holding me in placed with one of his legs and washed my hair and combed conditioner through it to get the last of the clotted blood out of it, then washed and conditioned it again. Once he had scrubbed and cleaned me from head to toe he repeated the process on himself. I had just registered the shower turn off and Eric already had a towel wrapped around his waist and was lifting me out to dry me off.

I felt like a rag doll while Eric dried me and then combed out my hair and braided it for me.

"Sookie, I had Fawn bring you a night dress. I will dress you and put you back to bed. Then I will go and get the Dr from the other room. I don't know how he did it but in another flash I found myself snug as a bug in bed, reclining on a mound of pillows. All the medical stuff had been moved out of the room and the sheets were clean. I almost felt human… almost.

Eric's POV

Ludwig hasn't stopped moving since we got Sookie back from the Compound. It is now hours later and she has been working diligently with her Were assistant to keep my maker from passing into final death. I have never had much time for her before this but she has shown me her warriors' spirit tonight.

After talking it over with me Ludwig decided early on after Sookie fell into some kind of self-healing coma, that the faery blood that she had brought along for Sookie she would give to Godric. Hoping it would ease his pain like a narcotic would work on a human. She also mixed a small amount in with my blood that was used to paint over the exposed muscle and sinew on the back of Godric's body. Ludwig used the rest of my donated blood, force feeding him through a hose something like they used to feed the suffragettes on hunger strike just over a hundred years ago.

I had Herveaux call the desk for room service for his Pack members and Sookie as well as ordering Donors for myself and Godric. My Master did not respond to any of our attentions, so the Dr took the Donors blood by intravenous line and then emptied the bags down Godric's gastric tube. I helped as much as I could, spending my time moving between the two bedrooms of the suite and trying to catch glimpses of the news that was still playing in the sitting area. I also managed to touch base with Pam.

Needless to say I was pissed that our Shreveport 'Guest' had gotten away but I was extremely relieved both Pam and Jessica were nowhere near the Club when he was rescued and so were not hurt. I don't think I could have coped with one more thing right then.

Due to the escape and the news coming out of Dallas Pam made a very prudent decision not to open the club, which was totally the right decision. Pam never fails to make me proud of her. She is an extremely competent Second and will be an excellent surrogate Maker for Jessica. Even though she doesn't know my plans for her yet, from what I can tell from our conversation, my Progeny has more or less slipped into that role already.

"Take Jessica shopping this evening and buy her whatever she requires and book tickets for you both to fly here tomorrow first dark. Call management here at the Hotel and have them make ready a new suite of rooms (this one looks like a bombs hit it). The suite will need to accommodate myself and Sookie, Godric, Jessica and yourself, plus four guards. The rest of our Weres can remain in the rooms they already have. I will speak to Alcide about bringing more in from the Longtooth Pack or if we could or should use the Dallas pack. No… I will get him to liaise with you directly."

"Is there anything else I can do from here Master?" I can feel her worry through our Bond and I know she will not be really calm until she is reunited with us and I must admit I will feel better once she is here and close to me.

"Things are extremely complicated here now my child. Anything you can do from there to help relieve the pressure is much appreciated. Talk to Alcide, see if he requires anything. We will be remaining here until Godric is well enough to travel. I will require you to organize a new phone for me as well as mine seems to be out of order. Bring the phone with you, I won't be needing it before then. I will be staying in the suite this evening and can be contacted here. If I think of anything else I will call you." I don't wait for a reply and hang the telephone up.

"Excuse me Eric." Alcide gets my attention and I raise my eyebrow in query. "Mr Godric had us bring that barrel here. I think you need to check out what's inside. The smell coming from it is pretty ripe." He is pointing to the huge barrel I only now remember my maker asking them to remove from the cellar. I walk over and undo the lid. Straight away the disgusting stench of human effluent permeates the room. There is a man inside, looking more than a little, worse for wear. I drag the barrel out onto the balcony off the sitting room and pull the unconscious human out of it and drop him onto the tiles. If Godric stowed the 'blood bag' like that then he must have done something pretty bad because Godric has more respect for humans than this.

"Get rid of the barrel and throw this waste of air into the shower and burn his clothes. I don't even want to interrogate him smelling like that. Check and see if he has any ID on him."

"Yes Sir. That reminds me we found Miss Stackhouse's purse down in the cellar. We put it in the bedroom she is in." I nod to the Were and he quickly calls over a few of his Pack Mates that are waiting for orders and they make quick work of the pile of shit in front of me.

"Wait a minute." I growl and everyone stops in their tracks. When they moved the filthy blood sac from the floor I got a distinct whiff of Sookie's blood. The Were's have the piece of trash by his arms and legs and I get close and sniff the air around him. Not too deep his stench reminds me of my past, when human effluent was an everyday smell. Not something I necessarily want to relive.

I notice Sookie's scent is coming from the leather gloves he is wearing. I pull them off his hands ripping open my own hands in the process. That is when I notice some small barbs on the pads of their fingers and on the barbs was not only my flesh but Sookie's also. This is how he ripped her apart inside. Now I understand my maker imprisoning him. I'm sure it was for me to extract payment for the blood offence this creature committed. I will be sure to make him pay more than his pound of flesh for this atrocity. The Were's have realized what has caught my attention and are showing no small amount of agitation. I wave them to continue to remove him from my sight and crush the gloves in my fist.

"What do you want us to do with him when he's cleaned up?" Alcide asks as he goes to follow the others.

"Here, give me your cell phone." Without hesitation he hands it to me. "Take him to this address. There will be guards on the gate. Tell them that you are there with a prisoner of mine and I will be coming to take care of him in the next few days." I have typed the address of Godrics' holding cells. "You will find a hose there hose him off and put him in one of the cells on the Vampire level. You will also find army cold rations and water. Supply him with some of each. I don't know when I'll get back there. I will not be leaving the suite for now, so if you need to communicate with me you know where to find me." Alcide nods and leaves to carry out my orders.

I am drawn like a moth to a flame to Sookies bedside. As before when I arrived with Godric she is shrouded by a pink nimbus. Ludwig had assured me, for Sookie, this was most probably perfectly normal. She had seen other fae use this healing 'cloak' before. She advised me all we can do is wait until she awakens.

"Excuse me Mr Northman." I had totally forgotten about the female Shifter.

"Yes Fawn. What can I do for you?" I stare at my lover waiting for Fawn's reply.

"It's not so much what you can do for me but more like what I can do for you." She has managed to peak my interest at least.

"OK" I reply and wait for her explanation.

"I made good use of my time at the Compound today and managed to uncover a lot of information but most importantly I was able to acquire a copy of The FOTS' back-up files." She definitely had my attention now. This young shifter was definitely a keeper for my retinue. "I need to go back out into the woods near the Compound. Hopefully the explosions haven't destroyed it's hiding place. I don't want to leave while I can help Dr Ludwig, so as soon as Sookie is awake and doesn't need me I will go and retrieve it." She is looking very tired.

"No. When Sookie has no further need of you, go and get some rest. (can you organize some extra rooms on this level for that purpose?) I don't want you going out to that place alone. Tomorrow, when everyone has rested properly, I will get Alcide to assign someone to accompany you to retrieve it. I appreciate very much all that you have done today to help my Sookie and I know she would be comforted to know you are here with her now. Thank you." I almost chuckle at the look of total shock on the Shifter's face but I suppose I really can't blame her, I was shocked at what I said too. Imagine Eric Northman, Viking Vampire voicing appreciation to a Shifter. My my Sookie Stackhouse, you will surely be the true death of me.

"Viking!" I hear Ludwig call from Godric's room and I am instantly in her presence.

"I had done all I can for him for now." I look upon my maker and I can see where the burns were not so deep the skin has already grown back. As annoying as this tiny creature can be she sure knows her craft. "Is there somewhere for me to rest. Close so if I'm needed I will be on hand." The Doctor must be tired her normal acerbic dialogue is not in appearance.

"Fawn." I say no higher than normal talking level and quickly she is in the room with us. "Could you organize a room on this floor for the Doctor and her assistant to rest please?" I go and sit next to my maker and hold his hand.

"Not a problem Mr Northman. Please follow me Doctor. Do you need anything? Would you like a drink?" Ah… another perfect hostess.

"Oh a big stiff drink of Whiskey would go down a treat. Thanks little girly. How's our other patient doing?... " After that I just switched off and for a little while my attention is solely on my Maker. I try to push some of my energy and strength into his limp body. I wasn't sure if it would help but I knew it wouldn't hurt. The next I knew I was hearing the shower run in the other room. "Sookie."

Fawn is in the bedroom sorting through Sookie suitcases.

"Just get out a clean nighty and underwear… Can you call down to room service and have someone come straight away to change the bed?"

"No worries Mr Northman. Leave it to me. By the time Sookie has finished her shower I'll have everything squared away for her. I will also have a snack brought up for her as well. All the other food has been sitting out too long now." Understanding she did have it all in hand I went to check on my Angel.

Opening the bathroom door I was totally blindsided by what confronted me. Sookie had her back to me and was taking off her robe. Her back and arms were naked exposing her golden velvet skin. I knew she wouldn't appreciate me waiting until she dropped the robe completely. I was just getting a peek of the cleavage between the globes of her gorgeous ass when I softly but fervently said…

"Sookie…" She gave out a small yelp and quickly pulled her robe back onto her shoulders. Making sure I noticed to tie the belt firmly. When she turned around the tired smile on her face fell and was replaced with a look of concern.

"My stars Eric!" She exclaimed with effort, holding her arms out to me. She seems so weak. In a flash I am in her arms and I smother her with kisses of relief. I am beyond happy when Sookie wraps her arms around my neck and I help her move her long smooth legs about my waist. I believe she is squeezing me with all her might but the pressure hardly moves my skin. Her emotions I feel through my blood that is in her tell me of her overwhelming happiness, desire to be with me in this moment. I feel that she never wants to let me go, ever and I thank the Gods because I never want to let go of her either. Sookie Stackhouse is my life now.

All of a sudden I feel all of Sookie energy leaving her.

"Sookie? My lover, look at me." I can tell she is trying to respond but it seems her energy reserves have been totally used up. I sit my Angel on the floor making sure her robe is between her and the cold tile floor with her back against the vanity and quickly remove my clothes and Sookie robe and have us in the shower in no time flat. She hums softly with the pleasure of the warm water on her skin and I can totally agree with her sentiment after the last twenty four hours. It did feel wonderful having the water sluice over my own filthy skin. I sat my lover the seat and held her tiny body in place with one of my legs while I washed her hair and combed conditioner through it to get the last of the clotted blood out of it, then washed and conditioned it again. Once I had scrubbed and cleaned Sookie from head to toe I repeated the process on myself. Resting Sookies head against the walI of the shower which just happened to be a mirror (something to think about later) I turned the shower off grabbed a bath sheet and wrapped it around my waist, then I lifted Sookie out of the shower and wrapped her in another.

I dried Sookie lymp body. The only reason I knew she was OK was the feelings I was receiving through our blood connection that mainly comprised of lethargy and contentment. When my angel was dry I then combed out her hair and braided it for her, combing and braiding my own to match.

"Sookie…" I speak softly "I had Fawn bring you a night dress. I will dress you and put you back to bed. Then I will go and get the Dr from the other room. I needed to reassure her before taking her out to the other room. I quickly dressed her and tucked her into her now clean bed and had her reclining on a mound of pillows. But for the dark circles of tiredness around her eyes she seemed almost herself. Fawn had been busy while we showered, removing all of the medical equipment and turning the room back into a plain bedroom; except for the holes in the walls of course.

The Doctor has only been asleep an hour or two but is quick to come to check on my lover and after checking her over briskly informs me that Sookie would benefit from some more of my blood. Before I give Sookie any more of my blood I want to speak to her. Doctor Ludwig leaves and I dismiss Fawn as well. She looks like she is just about to fall over she is so tired.

"Good night Mr Northman. I am in the room directly across the hall if you need me."

"Thank you Fawn. Good night." I find my clothes and pull on a pair of silk sleep pants then I stretch out on the bed next to my lover.


	15. Chapter 15

I will keep updating here but I am on wordpress as well (if this story gets pulled).

I don't own anything. I'm just a fan playing around. I have no Beta so all mistakes are my own with apologies in advance.

Don't forget this story is for **Mature Adults Only**

Thanks, Tynee23

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 15

Scene – The Northman Suite, Silent Shores Hotel

Eric's POV

This torturous night is almost over (thank the Gods). It's amazing what can be accomplished with Vampire speed and strength but after the last two eventful evenings and the amount of my blood that I've lost and replenished, even I, the Great Eric Northman Viking Vampire, am looking forward to the coming sun and it ordering me to my rest.

I look upon the beautiful girl lying next to me and send all my praise and thanks to my Goddess Freya. Without her guidance my mind would most probably be still fighting the connection that pulls at my heart and soul requiring that I make Sookie mine. I know no matter how or when we met I would want her, maybe even crave her, what able bodied male would not? She is the epitome of femininity with her curves and softness, velvet skin that smells of sunshine and wildflowers and pouting pink ultra kissable lips - but would I want her forever? My usual modus operandi is fuck, feed and glamour. I have never needed any woman like I need Sookie. Pam I love she is of my blood and I am as proud of her as if she was from my seed but Sookie will be my mate, is my mate and I have never before in my whole existence wanted one, even when I was human… Thank you Freya, blessed be.

I move my body into position smoothly so as not to scare her, I lift Sookie into my lap and lean back against the mountains of pillows heaped at head of the bed.

"Sookie my Love, wake up." I say gently, kissing her on the forehead.

"Mmmm huh?" Is the only answer I'm given. So I speak a bit louder.

"Sookie, the Doctor wishes for me to give you more of my blood." I watch as she opens her eyes and looks up at me with an expression not many give me. A look of acceptance, trust and… love.

"OK Eric…" Even though her reply lacked volume, it didn't lack conviction. She _**did **_trust me. _Oh my lover_. "but…" O-oh "I want you, no… I _need_ you to take some of my blood as well." Is she feverish? She's so tired she can hardly speak yet she wants me to take her blood?

"NO Sookie!" I hiss. "You need every drop of your blood for yourself." I don't know what's going through her mind but I can feel her emotions starting to roil with impatience, frustration, determination and angst. Thank the Goddess I've had her blood because I wouldn't have been aware of her tumultuous state by her outer countenance.

"Eric… We must make this a mutual exchange… We must..." I don't want her to get any more upset.

"Shhhh Sookie love." I stroke her silky hair, letting my hand continue down her arm and take a light grip on her small one. With that gesture I want to show I will trust in her as she has put her trust in me. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure at this very moment, a little bit of Chateau Sookie would be a pleasant tonic and go a long way in assisting to my own wellbeing but the circumstances for every single one of our exchanges up until now have been fraught with urgency and emergency and have left a lot to be desired as far as the possibilities that exchanging blood with a mate promises, however, I digress. I mentally give myself a slap and pull myself together. I have to concentrate on what needs to be done. The hours of darkness are slipping away quickly now.

"Alright, come Lover, let us take the first step towards what will be our eternal commitment and in doing so I'm positive we will both feel better." I shift so I am sitting up straighter and gently move Sookie around so she can sit comfortably between my legs. I hug her gently to my chest. "Are you sure of this Dear One?"

"Eric, I know it's strange and I'll explain when I'm not so tired but we have to do this." That's all I need to hear. I bring my left wrist to my mouth and gouge it with my teeth and fangs and then place it against my Lovers open rosebud lips. She barely has enough strength to latch on at first but after a couple of swallows her hands come up to hold my forearm and she begins to greedily pull my eager blood into her sorely used body. I quickly but gently move the golden locks that are covering her swanlike neck and lave open mouthed kisses on my chosen site. Sookie begins to moan as her small body undulates against mine and it is not long before my own voice joins with my Lovers in an erotic harmony.

Lovingly I slowly slip my hypersensitive fangs through the velvety coating of my Angels skin into the ewer that holds her intoxicating nectar. I assumed the taste of my Lovers blood untainted by the Maenads poison would be without equal but I was not prepared for the sweet unpolluted taste of… Sookie.

I could taste her Faeness, her softness, her sweetness, sunshine and I could feel a smooth burn inside me as Sookies inner fire etched its way into my system. I stroked her torso, her breasts, her arms, legs and her hot sex. Whatever part of her body I could reach I touched with the lightest caress of my fingertips and there was just no way that I could keep my pelvis still, what with that gorgeous backside moving against my crotch like it was.

As each mouthful (of which I only took a few long draughts) went down my throat I could feel Sookie's own appreciation and desire, driving my own enjoyment sending it soaring to new heights. Reflexively I bit down harder when Sookie used her teeth to squeeze my wound as it started to close over. She screamed my name and for a fraction of a second I thought it was in pain but then a tidal wave of joy and release crashed over me triggering my own climax and our vocal harmony finally reached a piercing crescendo. I fully healed Sookies wound and sat back in a stunned stupor. I could only wonder dazedly on how it will be when we finally go all the way.

I don't think it was long but I really couldn't say how long we sat there. I pulled Sookie into my chest and brushed my cheek on her soft hair over and over again purring like a cat in my blissed out state, while she stroked my arms and legs tentatively, not to arouse me but to comfort herself, to feel the reality of the situation… of us. I didn't really understand just where her insecurity came from but I am determined to do everything within my power to make her understand that I love her and will be hers forever. As if she can feel my emotions Sookie squeezes my arm and I feel comfort and understanding from her. _"Can my Angel feel my emotions?"_

"Yes. Yes Eric, I can feel you." Sookie replies to my thoughts, her sweet voice soft and low as if she is in a dream. _"How can this be?" _I think to myself, my body tensing of its' own volition. If I had a beating heart it would be leaping out of my chest. Sookie body becomes ridged in my grasp.

"Sookie?" I hiss, trying to get my emotions under control. I am shocked. I had considered that once we were bonded she could be able to her my thought but never occurred to me that only exchanging blood once with my lover would be able to hear my thoughts but it's not only once is it? Was the healing given last evening an exchange? I would have thought not but with her heritage who knows?

"What? What is it Eric? What's wrong? Is this bad? Am I bad?" Sookie is beginning to get scared and trying to move away from me. I need to calm myself down. My agitation will just make both of our emotions spiral out of control. I'm not angry with my Bonded and I need to calm myself so I can send calm to her and let her know I will not fail her. I am not good with feelings. I am out of practice because a Vampire can never show any weakness but I am the grown-up here and I need to pull up my big Viking Vampire pants and take control of myself.

I ease up my embrace allowing Sookie to move but she doesn't move away from me (thank the Goddess), she just turns around to face me, straddling my legs.

"What did I do wrong Eric?" The pleading look in her eyes cut me to the quick. "_Nothing_" I send to her and her eyes widen at the confirmation of her suspicions'.

"Sookie…" I say, looking into her eyes while sending her all my love and acceptance to her. "My Lover, you have done nothing wrong." I stroke both her cheeks with my thumbs. This small deed helps us both to calm down. "_I just hope it is only me that she can hear because most, if not all of my counterparts, would not welcome any creature with this kind of capability"._

My Lovers eyes widen in shock and horror and I belatedly try to shield my mind. _Fuck it_. Sookie begins trying to detach herself from me but there is no way I am letting her put any distance between us.

"No Lover." I order in as gentle a tone as I can, making sure to send my love and unconditional acceptance through our bond. I hold her attention with my eyes, knowing she can't be glamoured but still willing her never to be afraid of me. To always trust in my love for her.

"But Eric… I heard your thoughts."

"Even so my Lover, you do not need to fear me… ever." I am ultra aware of the tension in her body as she stares into my eyes looking for - something and I can only pray to all the Gods in Asgard that she finds it. I do not like seeing her frightened of me. I decide to release my grip and I tentatively move my hands to gently stroke up and down her arms trying to provide some tangible proof of my need to care for her.

"Sookie… Sookie, look at me. Have you changed your mind about being with me? Sookie lowers her gaze to look at her small hands that are wringing in her lap.

"No… never Eric. I need you. I need us."

"Your words make me so happy my Angel because I feel the same." I give her a light and lingering kiss on the cheek. "I may have to appear hard and uncaring around others of my kind but you are my life now. It doesn't bother me that can hear my thoughts Lover. As my Bonded I would wish to share everything with you. I have considered what the ramifications of us having a blood bond could be and being able to communicate with you telepathically was something I have given some thought to." Raising her eyes in shock my Angel softly exclaims -

"You already understood that Bonding with me could let me hear your thoughts and yet you are still prepared to have that connection with me? I don't know if I could handle always hearing you like that. It is the silence of the Vampire mind that enables me to have something almost like a normal relationship with you."

"Don't let's get ahead of ourselves Lover. We will need to examine this new ability more carefully before we can make any judgments and it is too close to dawn to give this subject the close attention it needs. Lay down now and rest. When you wake up next you will feel as good as new." I give my Lover a soft but passionate kiss and then help her snuggle down into the bed. I will not be sleeping the day here my love. The holes in the walls make this room unsafe for me, so I will rest with Godric this day and tonight we will move into a new suite here at the Silent Shores. Pam and Jessica will arrive at some point today as well." I hear the door to the suite opening. "Alcide and his men are back and I wish to speak with them before they go to rest. Good night my Love."

"'Night Eric. I love you." My heart gives a massive thump. I'm sure of it. My Sookie makes me so happy.

"And I you Sookie." I bend down and kiss her temple and then move out into the living room to make arrangement for the days security.


	16. Chapter 16

G'day all and thanks for your patience. I promise, I really do try to update every fortnight. I'd like to thank those readers who send me their support because sometimes those few little words make the difference in the day I'm having.

I hope you will enjoy a bit more of Godric's back story.

Please know this story is for Mature Adults only.

I do not own the rights to any of the SVM or Trueblood characters.

and finally

I have no Beta so I apologize in advance for my mistakes.

Maker, Child and Destiny Makes 4

Chapter 16

The Void – Part 1

Godric's POV

As I am thrust through yet another portal and realize I have been brought to witness one of the last nights of my last visit to Nimbin. It was the last night of Erin's sixteenth birthday celebrations. I remember well my arrogance prior to this visit; I still did not want to be dominated by my feelings for her. She was only and infant and mostly Fae and I was over two thousand years old and a Vampire. Emotions were a weakness to be suppressed; hadn't I made sure to teach Eric that lesson, yet there I was, fighting a war with my own heart and I had almost won, I had almost convinced myself that it was possessiveness and lust I felt for the blossoming woman Eriu now was… but by the end of that, my final visit, I came to realize just how much Erin did actually mean to me. I already knew what the phantoms wanted to show me. I had been there when Erin had been attacked in the forest and I didn't want to relive it, my mind begins to wonder and I find the ghostly scene in front of me shifting, taking me back to the beginning of that week and the first night of the celebrations. By the end of what would be seven days and nights of ceremony Erin would be considered an adult, a full grown woman old enough to marry if she so wished and many males were already standing in line to woo her. As the week progressed so did my determination to keep Erin by my side. Even as the first night of ceremony came to a close, I had already loudly and proudly vowed to all that would listen, that Eriu would be my Bonded and Mate. For however long I existed from then on there would never be anyone else for me, ever again… I have held to that vow since I uttered it.

Thinking about that night, I feel a quickening as I realize how long ago it was, it feels like only yesterday…

The weather was warm and sultry. It had rained throughout the day and the rainforest smelt of the circle of life. The freshness of the rain washing clean away the dust and built up dry debris leaving the ground open and ready for the budding new life pushing up through the loamy soil, the heat of the air exerting it's will over the old and broken returning it to the earth to feed the new and thriving. It was Summer Solstice, Erin's sixteenth birthday and tonight she would take the first steps on her ritual passage into womanhood.

In preparation for the ceremony Erin had been taken by her Fae guardian Elwin and one of her human friends on retreat. Elwin and her human friend… Amelia, that's right, 'Amelia the witch' had been with Erin since my previous visit. After finally getting that K9 garbage abjured from the local pack along with his bitch of a sister, Erin's Mother finally saw fit to insist on more suitable companions for her daughter. Overruling Duncan using her birthright as Royal Princess of the House Of Brigant, which in fact was the House ruling over all of the Fae realm. Since then Erin's life has brightened exponentially.

They have been gone for two weeks and I hadn't seen much of her before they left, even though I had already been here a month. The three of them and their guards had only returned today, arriving in the mid morning. I was told they had spent the rest of the day in seclusion with Lorielle preparing for the long ceremony. All of the single Fae males that resided in the local forest had been acting like rutting stags since the small party left and tonight was promising to be explosive. I must admit I was feeling the deep magic as well but I was able to control my baser Fae instincts because of my darker and stronger Vampire magic – I have definitely been Vampire longer than I was half Fae. Lorielle had asked me to help in guarding Erin during the course of the celebrations and I find myself hoping that I am not the cause of any harm done to her since my emotions are running a bit rich for my liking.

A natural amphitheater had been 'sung to being' from the normally wild and burgeoning rainforest. Arriving just as the sun finally went to rest, I was the last of the spectators to take my place before the ceremony began. The air was filled with the pungent odor of nature combined with the rocketing pheromones of the rutting Fae and a strong, slowly building magic. Thinking on it I realized the magic swirling about the arena has been building slowly in tiny increments since Erin and her party left the enclave a fortnight ago. Just as I came to that conclusion there was a collective exclamation of wonder as the Lady Eriu, Heir to the Earth and Water Realms, Grandchild of Rougarou - Demon and first being to carry the Shifter or Two Natured gene, Niece of Niall Brigant - Crown Prince of The Fae, stepped forward to meet her destiny and her people.

I couldn't understand why Lorielle thought her daughter needed protecting because the power Eriu was emitting was unbelievable. She was surrounded by a golden rainbow glow. Even though I had known her many years I was still totally mesmerized by her beauty and her power. She was astounding and she was… _MINE! _I couldn't help my fangs descending or the growl that ripped from my chest – much to the abhorrence of those around me. Those closest to me moved as far away as they could without actually leaving the ceremony. I knew Erin had heard me. I felt it in our fragile bond, she looked my way and gave me a shy smile that made dead heart thump within my chest. In that moment I realized I was like a fly ensnared in Erin's web and until this very day I have not been able to break free of those silken threads.

Eriu stood alone in the centre of the arena. Her tiny figure dressed like an Amazon, her warriors garb seemed fashioned by Mother Earth herself. The cloth looked like the shape and texture of joined leaves, her greaves and armor appearing to be made of wood, bark and vines. Her normally long, thick and wavy auburn hair was pulled back severely from her angelic face in a secure tight braid that ran down her back, in preparation for her trial. She was armed to the teeth with an exquisitely wrought array of weapons fashioned for her alone by her Grandfather. I watched as my woman centered herself and gracefully bends to one knee, places her right fist over her heart and lowers her brow in submission to an empty podium that sits at the edge of the Buurru (initiation ground).

The crowed is silent with expectation as Eriu exudes a light that gradually reaches out to cover the entire stage area of the amphitheather. Just before the golden glow reaches the spectators it stops spreading outwards and starts to grow up and over forming a high dome enclosing the Buurru (initiation ground). The dome fills with her white gold light – it was almost like looking at the sun. I wait to start burning but I feel the power of my bonded within me protecting me so I watch with eager interest and pride.

When the light subsides I see the podium is no longer empty. I watch in awe as four living thrones are fashioned right before my eyes from trees and vines sprouting from the bare ground around the dais. No sooner had the four thrones been fashioned when a loud chime filled the air and in a flash all of them were occupied. Seated regally on the ornate thrones are Eriu's proud family headed by Rougarou no less (the significance of his presence is not lost on me. Having him attend is an honor of the highest order for my mate), Lorielle and Duncan (who does not look happy in the slightest) sit to his left and to my surprise, the Ancient Pythoness sits on his right.

Eriu's Fae guardian Elwin stands just behind her to her left, brow lowered, right fist over his heart and Duncan's man at arms Marayin is standing a few feet away from them on the right with his head lowered his right fist over his heart.

Rougarou stands; from where I am positioned he looks massive. I am sure he would have to be close to seven feet tall and half as round again as my Child Eric. I don't know how old he is but he is much older than me and from what I understand, older than the Ancient Pythoness. He begins to speak in the ancient language of the Earth Fae. I have tried to learn as much of this language as I can but the owners of this sacred, powerful language are very secretive and so I have only learned single words here and there or the modern dialect that most locals speak which from what I can tell carries no power in and of itself but now I am hearing for the first time the language as it was spoken by the ancients and I now know why it is kept a close secret. The language has a power all of its own. When spoken it's like casting a spell, the words have some kind of binding power even greater than that of the sylvan language. Any alliance or pact made in this language could not be broken. No untruth could be vocalized and any spell chanted would be doubly strong. It is amazing and I am truly honored to be present this evening.

After Rougarou speaks Eriu stands and nods in acknowledgement to her Baayama's (Deity's) words and then she speaks her reply in the ancient tongue. The crowd sits mesmerized as many of the Fae no longer use this language. I understand from what I was told previous that Eriu is challenging the elders, telling them she has the right to be named the true heir and to have their best warrior come forth so she can demonstrate to them her battle prowess through hand-to-hand combat. To lead her people she must be able to fight alongside the best of the best, she does not need to win this tournament outright but she must prove herself the equal of her opponent.

Rougarou stands and shouts a disparaging challenge and Eriu screams a warrior cry in response, shaking her bow vehemently. Rougarou's mouth spreads wide in a huge sharp toothed smile and he hurls back roaring challenge, Elwin teleports away as Marayin and Eriu strip off their excess weapons and move into their fighting positions. At first glance it seemed like it would be a totally one sided fight, as the tiny, pixie-like sixteen-year old woman Erin, sized up against the large and ancient Marayin but what Erin lacked in physical size she more than made up for with her innate power. In that she out shone the Were tenfold.

I sat and watched with my undead heart in my mouth as Eriu traversed the first and very public steps of her rite of passage. Her ultimate goal is being proclaimed the true and unrivaled heir to Rougarou himself. None before her have shown the size of a bee sting of innate power in comparison to her and none have been proclaimed his heir - yet. She has proven her power for all here to witness already and now she only has to prove herself a capable warrior. Marayin is an accomplished warrior who stands at the right hand of Duncan in battle for a reason. I have had the honor of sparing with the Were and I imagine his fighting prowess would only be second to Rougarou himself. I would not like to happen upon Marayin and have to fight him if I was not at my peak condition. It would be to close a match to foretell the outcome and I have never liked those odds. I will have to make sure that scenario never happens.

An array of different kinds of weaponry had to be used with skill and competency and a comprehensive knowledge of different forms of hand to hand combat demonstrated. Eriu did her family and her bonded proud with her performance. Only being allowed to use her magic for blocking and restoring her energy levels she managed to hold her own against a large and powerful foe. After almost an hour of aggressive combat I could tell my mates energy was failing. (yes - it was the first time I really and truly understood. I would make her mine. I will marry her. She will be my Bonded and Pledged… my Mate.) Without any thought to the consequences I pushed strength and tenacity into our blood connection and Eriu started to regain her equilibrium again. Rougarou stood immediately, looked directly at me, pointed his sacred spear and commanded "GAMIL (NO)!"

Instantly I was frozen and the competition below ceased, Eriu and Marayin both turning to face the Demigod and going to one knee, heads bowed and their right fists over their hearts. All other eyes in the stadium were upon me now. The ancient ruler spoke in murmured yet aggressive tones to the others on the dais. To my surprise the Ancient Pythoness could speak the ancient language fluently and she hardly turned a hair at Rougarou's fit of temper. Lorielle stretched out her hand to gently touch the large mans arm.

"Bubaa-thi. (my Father)" The ancient shifter had his back to me but I could see much of the tension leave his body as soon as Lorielle's hand made contact with his skin and her lyrical voice announced their familial relationship. I had always thought Erin had received her dual natured genetics from her father, Duncan; Rougarou is the first father of his bloodline, going back hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of years. I had no idea that Lorielle had such a closely related two natured blood connection. I never smelt the Were strain within her blood and Rougarou's blood would be powerful indeed; I can't help but wonder how my friend managed to mask this side of her heritage from me for so long.

Rougarou returned to his throne even though his anger had subsided, he still looked extremely pissed. His glare rested on the Were kneeling next to Erin.

"Marayin… wun-ga-li gaay(come child)." Marayin immediately sprang up from his obsequious position and approached the ancient Were.

"Baayama Maatha (Supreme Lord)… How may I serve?" Marayin briefly nods his head and salutes by beating his left breast with his right fist then looks the Demigod in the eye. Again, Rougarou speaks in the ancient language, waving around his spear of office and more than once pointing it at me and Erin. Finally the younger Were gets a chance to speak.

"Yes my Lord. Princess Eriu is indeed bound by blood to the Vampire Godric. It has been thus for most of Miyay-thi's (my girl's) life. The bond was not brought about by choice Lord. The Vampire has used his blood to heal our dear one when injured, twice now. The ancient Were turned his eyes upon me.

"Gabinya! (Boy!)" the heat from his eyes was burning into my brain even though I was many yards away from him. With his spear he pointed to me and then at the Buurru next to Marayin and I was immediately standing where he had directed. The Ancient Pythoness reached out and put her tiny withered hand on the huge muscled arm of Rougarou and once again the huge Were's inner tension seemed to be released into the ether.

"So tell me… _Boy_…" Speaking to me out loud but also in the vaults of my mind in a deep and powerful resonance. The honorific meant as an insult; he knew my age. "What or who gives you the authority to interfere with this, one of the most sacred of our ceremonies?" Now I was within a few feet from Rougarou I could take in his full presence. Seven foot tall with biceps that I would need both arms to encompass and legs like tree trunks, pearly white pointed teeth shone from his dark face and his eyes hypnotically swirled in angry currents of reds and golds like molten lava, the heat of which were now concentrated on me. To make matters worse he was also standing on a three foot high platform so I had to tilt my head fully back to look him in the eye.

I decided I would not cower. As far as I was concerned I had done nothing wrong. With that thought I let myself levitate until I was eye level with the Demon. I saw the swirling of his eyes calm as his countenance went from shock to humor. I gave him a respectful nod, as I would do for any equal.

"I don't believe I did anything wrong My Lord." Rougarou's eyebrows lifted at my response.

"Are you of this tribe? – Are you one of my descendents? – No you are just a black-hearted vampire, cold and dead. My wife and daughter are the only reasons you are not a congealed mess at my feet in recompense for your interference." The huge Were falls angrily into his throne and I return to the ground.

"Baayama Maatha (Supreme Lord)…?" A sweet but powerful voice rises above the murmuring of the large audience watching the spectacle. "Baayama Maatha (Supreme Lord)…?" The huge Were's eyes turn to the one who would have his attention next.

"Wun-ga-li Eriu (Come Eriu)… warra-li (stand-up)…" Rougarou says as he beckons her forward but she only moves enough to join me. She takes my hand and faces her Grandfather, her chin raised proudly. If it wasn't for our connection, I never would have recognized her apprehension. Her outer countenance exuded a fearlessness that was convincing, having just watched her hold her own against one of the best fighters known to this world and I was surprised to realize that Erin seemed to need the comfort of my touch just as much as I needed hers in that moment and it pleased me no end.

Rougarou spoke calmly but firmly to Eriu in the ancient language and I understood full well his reasoning, because while speaking in that dialect no lies could be told and all words were binding. He gestured to me often and when he finished Erin replied with the same tone but her words were filled with a passion I had never felt from her before. It wasn't long however before the others on the podium began to chime in with their opinions and things quickly descended into a squabble between Rougarou, the Ancient Pythoness, Lorielle and Marayin. Duncan had very little to say but sat with a pleased smirk on his face. A marked difference from his demeanor earlier I noticed. He appeared to revel in the fact that this powerful family acted fractured.

While the leaders bickered the crowd watched in fixated horror. I could catch snippets of conversations as the amphitheater began to fill with agitated voices. If Erin won the role of Heir with me as her mate, how would she provide her own heir? Some were calling for my final death. The young men were becoming angry thinking they had been robbed of a chance to mate with the most recent serviceable female. Many of them had thought they stood a chance with Erin and at the time her lack of interest in her own kind was news to me as well but knowing the things I do now, since entering the Void I fully understood the contempt she held those she had grown-up with.

"ENOUGH!" The amplified voice of their ancient Deity echoed around the arena as Rougarou threw his arms out wide causing a crash of thunder and a slash of lightning that lit up the forest and the silence was immediate.

"There is much for us to discuss about this matter but hear this, my people…" He looked around the theater and I could see everyone in attendance felt like he was looking directly at them because they quivered a little as his gaze passed over them.

"Eriu – My Granddaughter – Tonight, has proven - beyond doubt - her right to be named my successor. This title will not be taken away because of any other decision made over the extra ordinary circumstances of her bond to the Vampire. My wife and I will retire and decide how we will proceed with Eriu's ascension to office. Continue the revelry and celebrate this occasion because this is our history in the making. Let every mari, yinaar and gaayili (man, woman and child) here and within the many realms know I am proud of my daughter's child… Eriu guway-thi. I will stay any outcomes or judgments on further matters until the closing of the celebrations." With that Rougarou hit the end of his spear on the platform he and the Ancient Pythoness disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Maker Child and Destiny Makes Four

Chapter 17

Silent Shores Hotel – Northman suite

Sookie's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>The soft clacking of the closing suite door was my wake-up call. I knew as I woke that Eric would not be with me. One - because the room I'm in is no longer light tight or secure and two – because he needs to be close to his maker right now. Be that as it may, after the roller coaster ride my life has been on the last few days, I feel empty and alone without his strong arms and his murmured assurances in my ear.<p>

I _had_ daydreamed about what things would be like if I let myself act on my instincts about Bill's aloofness and ended things with him. I had tried to picture how my life could change if I let myself be pulled in by Eric's charisma. In my wildest dreams I never could have come close to imagining the depth of feeling the ancient vampire kept hidden from the world with his arrogant façade and that he would share that most vulnerable part of himself with me.

Is it stupid of me to believe this innate kind of feeling that I cannot ignore, that this time… right now is the real beginning of my life, what it was always meant to be? Have I finally made the choice that's set me on the road to some kind of pre-destined plan? Maybe I could put these thoughts past Eric and see what he thinks of them. It's kind of nice to know I now have someone to share my thoughts with, who is there and interested in what I have to say. Not like Bill, he liked his women to be seen and not heard – even in the bedroom. Well… That's totally the impression I got, if we weren't talkin' about my curse then we weren't sayin' much at all. Of course he would talk at me, tellin' me how to act and how to dress but as far as conversation went…Hell, as far as our relationship went William Compton was… _Boring – Evasive –Predictable - Dead ended_? Yep… any or all of the above. What an ass. I can't believe I was so desperate to be loved I fell for his shtick. Well I'm a strong southern woman and I'm not gonna beat myself up over what happened. I'm gonna take my licks, learn my lessons and move on.

With that conclusion in mind I decide it's time to join the world. As I try to stretch my limbs I realize my man had tucked me in so tightly I felt like a pig in a blanket.

After a lot of wriggling I can finally get an arm out and I use it to push my hair off my face and a colorful flash captures my eyes. I hold my hand away from me watching the patterns in the opalescent stone change like the colors in a kaleidoscope. It is a beautiful ring and it feels right on my hand. That's a good thing… right? Seeing as though I'm not ever gonna be able to take it off and what am I supposed to do about the strange meeting I had with the two faery's at the bottom of my garden? Was that man, Niall really my Great- Grandfather and how did that other guy Preston fit in to everything? I was mulling over my thoughts when I realized I could recall the entire visit, it was like watching a home movie. My memory had never been so precise before. I looked again at my new ring and the swirling pattern in the stone was moving so fast the stone almost looked like it was of a solid color. I could also feel what I can only call a symbiotic connection (thank you word of the day calendar) to the stone. This was something else to talk to my Vampire about.

I don't know how long I'd been lying there but all of a sudden I needed to use the bathroom – in a big hurry. Struggling with the rest of the blankets I manage to free myself, leap out of bed and get to the bathroom before I had an accident. Thrashing about and moving so quickly made me remember my injuries. I was still stiff and sore, on my back from the message the Maenad left for Eric and in my 'hoo hah' from whatever it was that bastard at the Fellowship Church did to me. What a freak show I've become, I think I might need to start selling tickets –

"Come one, come all. Get your tickets to the freak show. Come and see the world's one and only Louisiana born Fairy Princess, Telepath, Spawn of Satan, Maenad scratched, Vampire Bitten Barmaid. Come and see how this unsuspecting yet captivating endangered species innocently lures blood thirsty Supernatural's into her psychic net with her intoxicating scent and less than diminutive chest display." Oh yeah… I could make a fortune… NOT.

After finishing up in the bathroom I find my suitcase and dress in some black yoga pants and a bright coral pink wife beater. I don't care so much about whether or not I offend the fashion police. Today is gonna be all about comfort. Once I've found a hair elastic and pulled my hair back in a high, tight pony tail I feel more like my normal old self and I'm ready to face the new day.

I wonder out into the sitting room knowing full well I'm alone in the suite because I've been checking with my telepathy since I woke. I'm really gonna try hard to listen with my curse more. I know if I had of been using it before that Fellowship guy grabbed me, I would have had someone walk me to my ride and maybe things would have turned out better for everyone concerned. At least Eric got Godric back, no thanks to me and just look at what happened to him. He came so close to his ultimate death and I have no idea if he is out of the woods… If anything hap… _Stop it Sookie! None of this was your fault. Deal with it and move forward. _I take a deep breath to centre myself.

The view from the sunny balcony catch's my eye and I promise myself to sit out there a bit later and get some rays but for now I turn my attention to the massive coffee table sitting in the middle of the room. Sitting on top of it with the TV remote are two envelopes addressed to me. I pick both of them up as I flop onto the couch and choose to open the less formal looking of the two.

_**Dear Sookie**_

_** This is just a note to let you know I have left with Alcide to retrieve something I hid yesterday at the FOTS compound.**_

_**Don't worry we won't be gone long and I expect to be back no later than one PM. That will give us plenty of time to help with the transfer to your new suite at around two o'clock (see Eric's note for details).**_

_**Trey is remaining at the hotel with you and should be in position just outside the door.**_ I reach out and I can feel the Were's hyper-alert mind as he guards the suite.

_**If you need him in the room just knock on the door. You won't need to open it for any reason as Tray has a key and can let himself or room service in on your behalf. That being said DON"T LEAVE THE SUITE before we come back and if in case of any emergency use your GIFT to check the building before opening the door.**_

_**I will see you soon.**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Fawn XX**_

I'm really glad Fawn stuck by me. She is goin' to be closely involved in my life for quite some time (I can feel it deep in my bones and my ring is agreeing) and I'm lookin' forward to having a friend that I can talk about all the Supernatural stuff with.

I look around and see a clock on the wall. It's only a quarter to eleven, so that means I have a few hours to kill on my own. I decide my first priority was to order room service because my stomach is starting to think my throat's been cut.

I turn on the TV to see what actually was being said about the whole shemozzle that was yesterday and it didn't take long for my breakfast to arrive. With a loud rap on the door Trey announced his intention to come into the room. Not waiting for my invitation my large bodyguard enters the suite and I mute the sound on the TV.

"Mornin' Sook." he says nodding his head in polite deference. "How are you feelin' today M'ame?" I haven't had a friendly how de do like that in the mornin' since my Gran passed and it put a big smile on my dial.

"Trey… Good mornin'. I'm feelin' fine, thanks for askin'." I really appreciate his concern which I could tell was genuine by feelings I was reading from him.

"That's great M'ame. Room service is here. Where would you like to eat?"

"You may as well have them bring my food in here so I can keep on watching the news." Trey nodded as he moved toward the door motioning for the bellboy to bring the trolley through." Doing what Fawn asked me I tuned into the young man's thoughts. I don't know if either of the guys saw me flinch but this waiter was positively yelling in my head.

"_Well Barry what have you got yourself into? Choosing to work here has it's perks, Blood-suckers are quiet but the things I am getting from this guy…? What the hell is he? His mind is all snarly, red and completely intimidating. Shit… Just do your job and avoid eye contact Barry." _Finally he gets to looking up at me.

"_Oh… Well… Now, things are looking up… Look at those tits."_ I raise one of my eyebrows at him questioningly and he at least has the manners to look uncomfortable - coughing disconcertedly and smiley less lasciviously (ya gotta love that calendar).

"Ummm, excuse me Miss… Umm, where would you like to eat?"

"You can just set me up here in front of the TV thanks… _Barry_." I gave him a great big smile. I was nervous I'd never encountered another telepath before. I'd been observing him while he addressed me and I knew that this could go one of two ways.

"_Fuck! How did she…? _

"_You don't have to worry Barry. We won't hurt you."_

"_You can hear me. I mean in my head hear me?"_

"_Yes Barry I have the gift same as you."_

"_GIFT… GIFT? How can you say this curse is a gift?" _I could tell I'd all but lost him and he was just about to bolt out of the room.

"_Wait… You don't understand… You could make a good living working for Vampires. I could help you shield your mind so you can protect yourself from other's thoughts."_ Before I could move toward him and hold on to him he just turned and left the room, leaving the room service cart behind. I had to wonder if Barry had given any thought to representing his country in track and field 'cause I'm sure he'd medal if he did. I went after him with Trey on my heels. He was waiting at the elevator but I stayed in the doorway of the suite.

"You don't have to rush off Barry. My name is Sookie and I'd just like to talk to you." Not acknowledging me, he ran for the stairs. "I've never met anyone like me before." Most of the last sentence was said to a closed door but I had yelled it from my mind too. Well there can't be too many Sookie's in America – can there?

Trey gently grabbed my shoulders and moved me back into the suite.

"Sorry M'ame, if I'd known you'd want him stopped I would have grabbed him for you. Do you need me to have him detained? I can call down to the desk…" Trey was worried he had failed in his job and that I was unhappy and would tell Eric.

"Don't you worry none about it Trey. He just seemed like real familiar is all. I must have been wrong." I'm not sure if he really believed me but he played along. After all I would be the first to say somethin' if there was any real threat, Trey had thought and I suppose he was almost right about that. I just didn't want to announce to the world my discovery and in doing so put Barry into the middle of somethin' he didn't want to get involved in.

"He sure must have been in a hurry to just run off like that before serving you. Maybe I should check the cart over." He decided to unload the cart for me and remove it from the suite. I followed him so I could open the door for him. He turned to me once he'd parked the cart next to the wall opposite my door.

"OK, Sookie. Mr Northman requested that you stay in the suite until Fawn and Alcide make it back then they'll escort you to the residential side of the Hotel where your new rooms are situated. I'm goin' to be stayin' on here to guard your Vamps until they rise and then we'll meet up again then.

Please don't go lettin' anyone in the suite – even me without checkin' first… OK?" I nod my understanding as I go to close the door, turning my attention to my cooling pancakes when the lift doors open and I large man…? No Were steps into the hall.

"Hey Trey." The Were says as he stretches out his hand in greeting.

"Well hey man." Trey replies shaking his hand and slapping him on the shoulder. I listen to their thoughts and don't hear much but get the impression they know each other and are on friendly terms, if just a little bit weary of each other. "Miss Stackhouse, this here is Patrick Fernon he is my back-up, my second for today and Patrick this here is Miss Sookie Stackhouse. I have been instructed to inform you that Miss Stackhouse here belongs to Eric Northman." I inwardly cringed at the description but I wasn't about to have a dispute with Trey over it, especially in front of a stranger before having words with Mr Eric Northman myself about the 'Sookie is mine' routine. It was getting' old real fast and it was never in my top twenty.

"Is that so?" Patrick Fernon asked with exaggerated curiosity.

"Well howd'y do Mr Fernon. It's nice to meet y'all." I reached out my own hand hoping when he shook it I would get some sort of clear read from him. Touch always helps and I wasn't gonna be accused of bein' sloppy with my own security – 'specially after yesterday.

The strange Were's mind roiled in a hazy mass of red serpentine anger. I didn't feel his anger was necessarily directed at me or Trey but it was there and so palpable that I could almost feel writhing snakes wriggling up my arm from the hand that Fernon grasped firmly.

Some thoughts or should I say images did come through – he recognized me from a photo he had been shown earlier but I couldn't see who had shown him the image.

"_That's her alright." _Came to me as clear as a bell but I couldn't get into his mind to read anymore from him before he let go my hand. All I was left with was a strong feelin' of angry determination and commitment. Maybe he had been in two minds as to whether or not to take this job or not? I know I wouldn't blame him one bit if'n that's the case.

"Well I'll leave y'all to it then. My pancakes are gettin' cold." I deliberately looked at Fernon then. "Hopefully the worst is over now and we'll all be back home real soon." I thought I got another emotion from the Weres but it was so fleeting I let it go especially when Trey chimed in with –

"I say Hell Yeah! to that, little lady." I took that as my queue to close the door which I did but not before that feeling came at me again – _regret?_ - but this time it was strong and it came directly from Patrick Fernon.

"Keep your wits about you Trey, OK?"

"Yes M'ame." He looked me right in the eye and I nodded and closed the door behind me assuming he'd gotten my implied message. Trey was smart. He would keep his eyes on Patrick Fernon.

**Sookie & Eric Sookie & Eric**

I sat on the large comfortable couch and gazed at the rubble and carnage of the night before displayed in graphic replays on the TV mounted on the wall as I robotically shoveled pieces of pancake into my mouth. Thankfully the sound was muted as I saw what must have been Eric's maker's incineration over and over from different angles as a panel seemed to be discussing what happened in gory play by play detail.

A scene showing Eric carrying a bundle in his arms comes on and I realize the bundle is me when a picture of me in my Merlotte's uniform comes up on the screen behind the panel and then we're back to watching the footage as Eric takes off into the sky with me clasped to his chest. Watching that scene reminds me that I haven't read what I presumed to be Eric's letter yet.

I pick up the letter with My Sookie scrawled across the front and with my heart now fluttering I begin to open it but my eye is caught by a flash from the screen. I watch knowing the scene will be replayed and sure enough I watch as a female vampire with red hair stands above what could only be Godric's charred body. In a flash another vampire attacks her and sends flying across the road. I realize only then she'd had a piece of wood in her hand. What was she intending to do? Thank all the Gods the other vamp saw her in time. Not seconds later Eric lands next to what is left of his maker and without any preamble collects his body and takes off again.

When the camera focuses on where the female vamp was she was gone. The wood she had held sitting on the ground. A close-up of the woman – made from the footage comes up. I don't know her from Adam but I won't forget what she tried to do to my Vampire's Dad.

I can't stomach the scene anymore and turn off the TV with the remote and open Eric's letter.

My Dearest,

For a millennia I have fought hard with myself to control my emotions and in a few short days you have decimated all the barricades I had carefully built around my heart.

In the last decade the weight of my many years of existence has been a heavy burden but I go to my rest today more alive and invigorated than I have been since I was newly turned, despite the fact my Maker lay in the next room unmoving.

I know this connection between us is sudden and overwhelming, so I feel I need to tell you again that I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, My Woman, My Mate, Mine (Well if he wants to put it that way maybe "Mine" isn't such a bad thing 'cause he sure as hell is '_Mine'_ too)and I go to my rest tonight with anticipation thinking of where and what our new life together will hold.

Now on to business

Firstly – Do not leave the suite without your friend Fawn. She is a woman of many talents and I have hired her to be your bodyguard along with Alcide and Trey. This request is for your own safety, as far as I know none of the FOtS leadership were detained and so we must work under the assumption that they could still be in the Dallas area waiting to attack when they think we are most vulnerable.

As you can see this suite is in a state of disrepair so other arrangements have been made for better quarters and your guards will be moving you there this afternoon. You will be much more comfortable as we will be staying on here for a few days. Trey will remain to guard this suite and Godric and I along with the Doctor will join you when we rise. I don't know when that will be as it will depend on when Godric awakens.

Pan and Jessica will be flying in to Dallas today dearest and should be accommodated in the suite next to ours. There is a human travelling with them who has been our guest at Fangtasia for the past few days. He has been interrogated and found guilty of dealing vampire blood and through his actions, we believe, one of the younger vampires of Area 5 is missing. We vampires have a strict and independent judicial system and the fate of this human should have been his final death however I knew this criminal to be a friend yours so he still lives at my discretion. For now I release him into your company on probation so to speak. If you could make him understand the seriousness of his situation as he now has a record with the Supernatural Council for his crime. I will not be able to protect him next time however for now my angel I want you to both relax and enjoy the hotel as of now he has a clean slate with me. Tell him not to stuff it up. He owes you his life literally and I know you will be able to keep him on the straight and narrow.

Dependant on Godric's recovery he and I may have some 'area business' to take care when we rise. Hopefully I will find some time to spend together with you but I know things will be busy. Already the media has been flooding reception with requests for interviews. Everything however completely depends on Godric's wellbeing.

Fawn and Alcide have gone back to the Fellowship compound to retrieve something she was able to hide away yesterday. The errand should not take long and they will be back in time to co-ordinate the suite changeover.

You may have already realized that Trey Dawson is standing guard outside in the hall. Alcide is making calls as I prepare to rest with a view of obtaining some back-up for him and is sure there won't be a problem. Please use your gift with everyone today and keep yourself safe for me my love.

Lastly take things easy today. You will still need time to recover from your own injuries.

Until I rise my beautiful girl I'll be dreaming of you.

ERIC.

How my life has changed. Never - even in my fantasies of what I wanted from my life – never would I have risked dreaming that anyone could have made me feel so loved and cared for. My dreams were mostly limited to being accepted and that maybe someday there would be someone who could maybe care for me enough to maybe give a relationship a go but my dreams usually stopped there because I couldn't stand to touch people because it made it almost impossible to keep out of their minds. I always knew my Gran loved me but even though I never gave it too much thought, deep down I yearned for a partner a soul-mate who would stand by me until I was old and grey.

I hate to think of the time (and other things) I wasted on Bill Compton but sitting back here with the time to contemplate my life since I met him, I can see with a now fairly clear mind how things were allowed to go terribly wrong. Maybe if he hadn't instigated my beating by the 'Rats' and the murder of my Gran, we could have been friends but with his sour demeanor, insular personality and manipulative ways it wouldn't have been long before I realized how wrong it was for us to be in any kind of relationship and if it wasn't for his timely blood donations we never would have been.

Now with the experience of Eric's love and how I feel in return, I know I never did truly care for Bill but was manipulated via his bloods magic into false emotions. I'm not one who usually holds a grudge but if I never see Bill Compton again it will be too soon.

I'm pulled from my musings by thumping on the suite door. I make my way over to it and reach out with my telepathy as I go tryin' to get a readin' on what's goin' on out in the hall.

Trey is chasing an intruder down the stairs and Fernon is thinkin' he needs to get to me but as I concentrate I see Trey tellin' the Were to get inside and stay with me and my ring is agreein' there's danger.

"What's happenin' out there Guys?" I call out as the door flies open.

"We've got an intruder M'ame and Trey wants me to stay with you." The large man moves up next to me and goes to put a comforting arm around me and as I feel a sting in my arm I hear "_I'm soooo sorry little girl" _and as everything goes black I'm thinkin' _Not Again_!


	18. Chapter 18

The Void – Part 2

Godric's POV

I hadn't really been paying attention to the phosphorous images that had played-out while I ruminated about my first meeting with the ancient Demigod Rougarou and my ultimate epiphany regarding my real and deep feelings for his Grand-daughter, Eriu – my Erin. I meant to turn my attention outwards again to see what I was being shown but my mind took another diversion. I didn't want to bear witness to more heartache, so my mind travelled down a more pleasant road….

The week was full of a happiness I'd never felt the likes of before or since. I came to know my mate as never before. We spent time getting to know one another all over again as I aligned my head with my heart. My heart saw my life mate and destiny but my head still perceived the small girl I gave pony rides on my back too. Not to mention my baser vampire instincts - I had to fight claw and fang against them to not let lustful need over run my countenance and give her pony rides on my front. I knew we needed to wait for the ruling about our relationship from Rougarou and so I used every trick in my ancient vampire arsenal to keep myself and Erin in control of our libidos.

When I rose on the second evening the magic in the air was again palpable. I showered and dressed quickly not wanting to spend any more time that necessary away from Erin and just as I was about to leave my rooms there was a knock at my door. When I opened the door Lorielle stood before me. Holding out her hand to me she smiled and said "Come".

I took her proffered hand and immediately we were transported to the dais in the amphitheater. That night there was only four to be seated there Lorielle, Marayin, myself and Erin's newest companion a dingo named Tiery sat at our feet. I looked around wondering where Erin's father, Duncan, the Ancient Pythoness and Rougarou were and Lorielle always so attuned to those around her leant toward me and softly spoke.

"My Mother and Father will not be joining us until the closing of these ceremonies. There is much for them to discuss after the incident last night and Duncan has taken your claims made at last evening events very badly. He always held to the belief that Erin would eventually be mated to Akayla, even though he has been banished from the Nimbin Pack for years now. 'Maatha' never believed Erin was the chosen one; the one who would succeed to my Father's power and leadership of the Earth people. He believed he would rule as regent until he travelled on to the Summer Lands. I understand through information that I have received from a very reliable source, that he intended Akayla to sit on the throne after him."

To say I was surprised at the time, would be a huge understatement but having been privy to more of Erin's life now than before, I can see that the signs were there. Right from the early part of her life someone was trying to undermine Erin's self-confidence, causing her people to question her sanity and abilities, her right to rule and at the same time, place that flea-ridden dog 'Yulay' in a position of power over her so she would, out of peer pressure and prior conditioning bow to the scoundrel and turn over the leadership of her people to him. Only Duncan and his cohorts hadn't factored me into their equations until it was too late.

I understand now why Duncan appeared to like my visits less and less over time. I always assumed it was jealousy over the relationship I had with Lorielle. _What is that human saying again about the word assume…? _

It seems in my total ignorance, I constantly upset his convoluted plans. Lorielle and also Marayin could not be seen to be openly contrary to Duncan's agenda so it appears they always made a concerted effort to have me in the right place at the right time when interference was needed. My respect for my beautiful cousin just kept getting greater… I miss her… I haven't seen or heard from her since before Erin's demise.

To my surprise I am pulled from my musings and I see my memories of that same evening playing out again. It was like I was reliving it as an intruder of my own consciousness.

In deference to me (who I now know she had loved since infancy), Erin and her friends had put together a dance exhibition using the music from the 'The Queen of The Damned'- a movie about the vampire Lestat, the lead character from an Anne Rice novel. I know her works and have met a few of the vampires she writes about (under pseudonyms of course). From what Anne told me Lestat is a cross between myself and my child. She was always smitten with Eric but he was too much vampire for her to handle and she was intrigued by the concept of my spiritual journey back to my humanity and my eternal youth. She once likened me in one of our conversations to Peter Pan. _Once_ being the operative word – she never repeated the mistake.

Even though I met the novelist long after my spiritual growth began, 'Death' still had his pride. Thus another character, the child in 'An Interview With a Vampire' was made into a small girl but the hunting techniques were very familiar to my child and I when we read the book. In fact Eric said he had a good laugh reading it, imagining me dressed as a female child of the late eighteenth century.

Lorielle informed me while we waited for the performance to start, Erin and her friends had watched the movie adaptation of 'Queen of the Dammed' many times, acting the scenes out along with the performers but changing the lead characters names to Erin and Godric.

Being advised of my new mate's thoughts had me looking forward to the evening's performance. Maybe I could introduce Erin to Anne….? Or… maybe not… I'm not sure Erin would approve of my '_friendship_' with the author.

Lorielle was an accomplished dancer and Erin had inherited her mother's passion for the art-form surpassing even her mother's abilities. We watched as Erin, her guardian Elwin, her witch friend Amelia, along with a small number of local Fae danced, spun, somersaulted, flew and even shifted through their performance of the soundtrack. Every part of the performance was wonderful but I was enthralled when Erin undulated and rolled her nubile body to what the program informed me was System which then morphed into Change and as she danced, she shifted form, growing wings and changing colour as she flew and moved around the Buurru like a circus performer but without the nets and wires. She was amazing. I had never heard the music before and as I listened to the lyrics and watched the performance I was hypnotized.

When I returned to my Area, I listened to that soundtrack at least once a night because from the night of Erin's performance onward the music from the Queen of the Damned was ours. Erin had put so much work and thought into the magnificent performance, I could only be awed by her obvious regard for me and hearing the songs when we were separated by so much distance, made me feel close to my Love, my Heart. Needless to say I have not listened to any of those songs since the day our bond went silent.

We spent whatever time we could just being together, enjoying each other's company and I was doing something I had never in my whole life been able to do… I got to act like a pubescent teenager and cut loose. We took walks, danced, sang, played music and skinny dipped. Sometimes we were alone but usually we were accompanied by Elwin and Amelia – her close friends and bodyguards.

When Erin had returned to the highlands of Nimbin from her spirit quest she had brought a new friend with her, a four legged companion, sleek and beautiful a female Dingo. She referred to her new companion as her 'totem animal'. Not every member of a clan bonded to their totem animal on their maturity or ever even got close enough to interact with them so she considered her new friend a gift from the Gods.

That Erin had been granted the companionship of a living Totem was just another confirmation of her great destiny. Erin's peers now began to look at her in a new light. Wherever Erin went Wandabaa-Tiery now followed and in our quiet times I often found myself running my fingers through her soft tan fur as she rested between us. When Erin introduced me to Tiery – that is how Erin addressed her, the dingo seemed to tolerate and almost welcome my presence where as I'd seen her ready to attack many of the Fae and Were both male and female from Erin's own tribe. Duncan couldn't even get fifty paces away from Erin and the Dingo went feral trying to get at him. At first I was shocked that Erin didn't seem to care that Tiery showed such savagery towards her Father but then I remembered Lorielle's words. Erin must have known her father's plans for her as well and her emotions toward the Prince showed through the countenance of her furred friend.

The three of us snuck off into the moist green rainforest whenever we could find a few quiet moments and Erin and I spoke to each other of our lives. Erin wanted to know of my past and I wanted to know Erin's dreams for her future - _our_ future. We talked and walked, kissed and touched and buy the end of the week we had become as close as any pair could be without consummating our relationship by making love or making a permanent blood bond.

Wanting Erin's first time to be an unforgettable and meaningful experience for both of us, we agreed to wait until the final night of the celebrations, the evening of the Grand Ball in her honor to consummate our love. After the Ball she was going to take me to her secret place that had been her refuge since Yulay joined her father's pack. The minx teased and pushed every button I had all that week so my control over my baser instincts was tested to the max, so I made it clear that in no uncertain terms I intended to make her completely mine that night and she was in for the ride of her life. We would complete our bond and I would claim every part of her for my own.

I find myself moaning into the Void as I remember the love and desire in her eyes, the soft catch of her breath in that elegant throat and the exquisite scent of her virginal arousal as she shivered in my embrace.

The ceremonial week was very busy and the Ball that was its culmination came around quickly. I was extremely proud to have Eriu on my arm that night. Dressed in a soft floating iridescent gown that fell about her body like water of a river caresses it's bank. She amazes me how tiny she is… was - yet, she held so much power within her child-like frame. I am not big in stature by any means but next to Eriu I felt gargantuan. She was an enigma. How could someone so small hold so much power?

Throughout the day of the ball Erin and other spellweavers worked their magic and now the floor of the amphitheater was decorated with growing trees, vines, flowers. Twinkling lights were arranged within the foliage giving the whole setting a dream-like feel. It was a warm evening and we danced under the sparkling green canopy that reached burgeoning for the cloudless sky above. Elwin and Amelia, never far away were spinning merrily to the music. It felt strange not to have Tiery near but Erin had been ordered to "Leave _the dingo_ in your apartments" because of the canine's penchant for savagery – especially toward Duncan. We did enjoy ourselves though and had all but forgotten the judgment that was to be passed down, until almost midnight when the eerie call of a Bullroarer filled the theater.

All the revelers stopped what they were doing and faced the direction of the noise. Standing on the dais swinging the Bullroarer above his head was Rougarou. When he had everyone's attention he stopped and straightened the thong of the Bullroarer out between his hands and it turned into his sacred spear. Again sitting on their thrones were the Ancient Pythoness, Lorielle, Duncan (wearing a sly smile) and Marayin (looking strained) standing just behind and to the left of Duncan's throne. The crowd parted for our small band to move to the front of the platform, where we were to wait upon our judgment.

Not for the first time that night Eriu slipped her tiny hand into mine and I felt like the luckiest being on the planet. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles and she smiled at me, her green eyes twinkling in the glow of the party lights as we shared a quiet moment before we were addressed by the Elders. A cough caught our attention and the Ancient Pythoness stood and I knelt in deference to her and Erin joined me. All others in the area bowed their heads and without preamble she began.

"Before me kneels my Grandchildren." I thought she was including me as Erin's mate but I was about to find out differently. "One is the Grandchild of my loins… the other… of my blood." The crowd began to murmur. "Stand children." The Pythoness ordered, which we did as the rest of the crowd raised their heads.

"Long have my husband and I waited for our successors." She turned and gazed lovingly at the large demigaod behind her. "Finally the Fates have seen their way clear to reveal to us more of our family's destiny and even though there is still a long road to traverse, our final path has at last been set out for us and soon my beloved and I will take our leave of this realm." Soon?... I remember thinking to myself. To ancient Vampires soon could be anything from tomorrow 'til ten, twenty or maybe even one hundred years away. I wanted to ask the Ancient One to clarify that statement and I am about to open my mouth when her whole body begins to twitch and roil in a mystical wind that seems to have come from nowhere, lifting her withered frame into the air.

We all watched in awe as the Ancient One starts to float upwards above the platform and lost in a trance. A blank visage has overcome her crone-like features and the mystical wind blows through her long grey hair making it dance around to its whispered melody. Paying even closer attention now the entire gathering listens eagerly to her rasping serpent-like voice as we realize we are witnessing prophecy personified as it channels through the Revered One.

"And so as I appear before you, the embodiment of prophesy, take heed and celebrate. For the time is dawning of the new age for Supernatural and Human beings. Not only on the Earthly plain but in the many realms of our Mother Gia a new order will come to pass.

'Two will be replaced by four – The realms made one –

When Dark and Light reunite and the torn soul becomes whole again - A new epoch in the worlds of the Supernatural and the Human beings will commence –

For any creature that holds to the new law, has honor and respect, be not afraid of the future and what is to come –

For those creatures who value dishonesty, self-indulgence, and malice be warned -

Now is the time to question the righteousness of your ways and repent or surely find yourselves forever sentenced to the mercies of dark realms and eternal damnation."

I thanked all the Gods that I was there to witness what was usually for those of Mount Parnassus, those devoted to the Oracle.

Slowly Pythia returned to the podium, as her features returned to their normal countenance, looking much older than only a few moments before, she leaned heavily onto her staff withdrawing (with Lorielle's help) to her living throne as Rougarou begins to speak.

"Godric… Garril-Balun (Cold-Death), it is my right as _The_ Elder of these people to punish you for your interference in our sacred ceremony. However… your ignorance of our ways has given you a reprieve… this time…" I wait as he forms his next words. Gesturing with his hands he wills Erin and I to draw closer. "Now however I will know what your intentions are towards my Grand-daughter."

"I wish to Bond, Pledge and be Married to her, Baayama-Maatha (High-Lord). I wish to make her mine and bind her to me for eternity." I gave my reply without hesitation. He nodded thoughtfully in reply.

"Eriu… baaman (daughter), what say you?"

"Thaathaa (Grandfather), my life so far, though short, has been spent learning the ways of our people, so when my time comes I will be a wise and prosperous ruler. I wish to join with Godric thus making but a single path for the two of us, enabling us to better lead the Clan when the Fates call upon us." The old Were looked very pleased with Eriu's reply.

"So, you still wish to fulfill your destined birth-right?" Eriu nodded her head once in affirmation. "What of you Godric? Would you be willing to live under the rule of my Granddaughter? I've heard Vampires can be very intolerant and prideful in their ways."

"I will go where Eriu goes and be happy. I have lived over two thousand years. I think I have spent more than enough time living only for myself. Nothing would make me happier than being by my mate's side, no matter what my station." My words too, seemed to please the ancient Shifter. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Duncan, however did not like where the course of our conversation seemed to be going.

"Baayama (Lord)?" Duncan questioned from his throne. Lorielle and Marayin each gave the Clan leader a cool look.

"Yes, yes my boy." Rougarou huffed and rolled his eyes and I saw nothing of the respect the Ancient One favored even Marayin with. Erin and I had a lot of trouble trying not to smile at the Demigod's human response to the weasel behind him. He didn't even turn around to look at Duncan, keeping his ancient eyes instead on us.

"Eriu, Godric is as he says, over two thousand years old. Yet, when we look upon him we see a man-child. He was old enough in his age that at the time of his turning he was considered a man, yet by today's standards, he is seen as still a boy not much older than you are now. In this respect he will never change. I want to know that you understand this and all it's ramifications. So I will not give my permission for your pledging to happen anytime soon. I wish for you both to have some cooling off time." He holds up his hand to stop Erin replying. "Even though you have officially entered your womanhood, I would like you to reside here at least two more years before you pledge yourself to Godric." Again his hand rose. "I expect that you, Godric, would visit at least twice within that time and stay in regular contact with not only Eriu but also those who are closest to her." Again with the hand. "Eriu has proven herself more than capable of defending herself but it has been decided…" and with that he turned and looked at Duncan who shrank back into his throne because all in attendance also turned their eyes upon him. "that, her powers will be bound until her wedding day." Erin's grasp on my hand tightened and that was all the outward response she gave. Everyone else gasped and the uproar from the observers was deafening. I could see tears running down Lorielle's cheeks and Marayin had grasped the back corner of Duncan's throne so hard the thick green saplings snapped off in his hand. Rougarou takes his seat on his throne, never taking his eyes off Erin and I.

Marayin moved forward – "SILENCE!" he yelled and the hub-hub receded.

"Do you have any questions?" Lorielle asked calmly, having taken control of her emotions.

"Why do you need to bind Eriu's powers and will it hurt her in any way?" I needed to know my mate would be well. Eriu gave my hand another squeeze and Lorielle gave a genuine smile, she was thankful that my questions were only about Erin's wellbeing. She looked to her husband as it seemed Duncan finally had something to say.

"I am ruler here and I will not have anyone, even my daughter being able to usurp my authority. The title of being Baayama's heir apparent means nothing until it does… Meaning until our Almighty Father steps aside, Eriu (he says her name in a condescending manner) is under my authority, at least until she is Wed. Then she will be required to leave this area until it is her time to rule." He smiled a slithering smile and I saw Rougarou's face and he looked like he wanted to knock that smirk off Duncan's face as much as I did. I couldn't believe that he would feel that way about Eriu, his only child. Lorielle asked Eriu.

"What about you my sweet girl?" Erin was determined not to show her despair at her Fathers words but I could feel it washing through our connection and an almighty howl was heard from the direction of Erin's quarters.

"Ngambaa-thi (my Mother), I will bend to the will of my Elders with a grateful heart because in a matter of only two years I will be married to my Godric. I have waited all my life for him what is two more years. As far as the binding of my powers, I trust in you and the people I have close to me to keep me safe until I am whole again." Lorielle instantly appeared just in front of us and gave each of us a chaste kiss on the forehead and then just as quickly she was sitting back on her throne. Rougarou took the hand of the Ancient Pythoness and helped her to her feet.

"Kneel, my children." The Ancient Lady requested of us and we happily complied but our hands remained clasped. The two ancient beings began to mumble. Even with my Vampire hearing I could not understand what was being said. I imagine that kind of magic is only known to the most powerful of the Clan. Rougarou banged the end of his spear onto the platform and once again he was holding the Bullroarer. As he whipped it round and round it gave off an eerie counterpoint to their chanting voices. I could feel the magic building around us and after several minutes Erin screamed and I had a seizure when a wave of power came crashing through our joined hands searing up my arm and washing through my body. I was beginning to wonder if I was actually going to combust when my consciousness took pity on me and left.

I woke sometime later in my quarters, lying on my bed. I became alert very quickly as my senses told me there was another Vampire in the room. I was up and crouching on my bed in an instant. The next instant I was chuckling along with my grandsire as I realized the stupidity of my reaction. If there was another conscious vampire in the room and they wanted me dead, I would never have woken up from my black-out.

I sat back down on my pillows and crossed my legs, placing my hands on my knees and for the very first time took in the somewhat new image of my grandsire as she sat in an easy chair at the end of my bed. Gone was the authoritarian manners and oppressive powers that were overwhelming earlier and sitting there in front of me was just a very calm and very old woman. She was smiling at me with a kind smile and her eyes even though they were as white as snow I could tell they didn't miss a thing. I could see reminders of the astounding beauty she once was even though her once willowy body was now bent and ravaged with age.

There was something about her however that was extremely other. She sat still but when she moved it was like watching those holographic images change faces, her whole being seemed to shift .One moment she was the old wizened Pythoness, the next the beautiful and nubile Pythia, Oracle from the temple of Delphi. I began to wonder if I was seeing things due to my recent body shock. I tried to keep the curiosity from my face but I knew that had failed when she chuckled and said -

"Ah… My dear child we share blood and so it would seem you see both of my forms. The Ancient Oracle of Delphi turned so my powers will not be lost to the world" – when she said this, her form became more focused, more solid as the Ancient Vampire Oracle I recognized – "and my true form the eternally youthful Fae – Dae half-breed and the Bride of the Demigod Rougarou." Her form then shifts and before me sits a beautiful specimen of Fae woman with gray eyes, auburn hair and golden skin almost the same shade as my Eriu's and just like my mate, I'm sure if she were to move into the forest Pythia would be almost if not completely invisible.

"My body was never going to age but to exist in the human realm I willed it so. I knew when the vampires were coming to turn me, I could have stopped them but it was my fate, I let them take my life for I had to be in this form to sire the Vampire who was to make you, my Child. It was my destiny just as it was yours." The woman in front of me changes her form back to the old crone she is recognized as being.

"Why did you not just wait and change me yourself? It was very hard not having a maker to teach me. I believed I was dead and in hell because I could not stop killing but worst of all I didn't want to stop. I was a monster." The AP reaches out her hand and holds my chin like I am some sort of child.

"Ricky, my dear child… not only was your life hard and unrelenting but your turning made you into something that should only live in nightmares. I'm sorry to say that it was necessary to go through all of your incarnations to become the being you are today. My powers enabled me to keep watch over you even though the Gods forbid me to involve myself directly in your existence. That is why I had my husband send our only child to you. You needed to find your way again and Lorielle was impatient to find her own destiny."

"I do not know fully why I was not allowed to be your maker but I believe you were never meant to have a master to control you. You needed to experience Vampirism in its truest form as the ancients did. You have come full circle little one…" I remember chuckling when she said that.

What? You forget my Godric…" her playful smile lighting her face. "To me almost all of the beings that exist in this realm are young to me" she raised her eyebrow questioningly and looked at me with her vacant white stare that somehow still contained awareness. I knew without doubt she saw everything about me from the child she just acknowledged to the beast that constantly watched, waiting for a chance to rise up and obliterate all in his path.

"The Gia is proud of you, as am I… You have found in your maturity a peace that I never could have imagined for you without my foresight."

"You may not go in there, Were!" The guards command interrupted our quiet communion. "I repeat – You May Not Enter without permission." The guard was good he meant business.

"I know that the vampire will see me. We are acquaintances from way back. Tell him it is his favorite meal. He'll know who it is."

My Grandsire leveled me with a look that if I was able to I may have just peed my pants. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I will not take pleasure or feed from any other but my mate, I assure you My Lady." I bowed my head in respect to be on the safe side.

"That is good to know. Now go send the whore away I'm sure your mate will be looking for you shortly if she isn't already. Be quick about it Little One." I was totally amazed when without further ado she popped out of sight.

"Let me in I say!" What was that bitch doing here anyway. She was exiled along with her scheming brother last time I was here. Making sure I was presentable as I was going to find Erin as soon as I got rid of the Were. I opened the door to the balcony where the Fae guard was holding her at bay and dragged her over to the railing.

"Listen _whore _I do not know or care how you came to be here but you will leave now of your own volition or I will throw you back to where you came from. It looks like quite a long drop from here. The Were looked over the handrail and down to the earth over one hundred feet below us.

As she was looking over the edge holding on to me, following her line of sight I could see Erin walking a path leading away from the Royal Lodgings. Our raised voices and scuffle made her look up. I saw the peaceful look on her face change as soon as she realized who it was making the noise above her to one of complete abhorrence and then she began to jog down the path and out of sight into the rain forest.

"I wonder what got her so upset? What did she think she saw I wonder?" The She Wolf was almost crowing with satisfaction. As I pondered on the Were's words she ripped herself from my grasp, moving away from me quickly and morphing before I could grab her again. The bitch loped away and she yowled and yapped all the way down from the ramparts to the ground.

It hit me - like a bullet right between the eyes. Erin looking from the ground up would have seen a very different scenario from what was actually happening. It would have looked like I had the bitch in an embrace and because my mouth was near her ear, from the ground it would have looked like I was feeding or at the least kissing her neck.

I jumped from the balcony landing on the path. I could hear screaming and yelling coming from further away in the forest and I could smell the fresh scent of two Weres – one male and one bitch.

Godric & Erin - Godric & Erin

"You played right into my hands you stupid faery cunt. Twack, Twack" I arrived at the scene in time to see Akayla Yulay had literally clawed his way up Erin's body I his clawed fingers pressing into the flesh around her breasts and his hips resting between her bloody thighs his cock engorged about to penetrate her. "I'd prefer to fuck you from behind but I want to see your face as I plant my seed inside you." Taking all this in only took a few seconds and I acted immediately.

I was already being overtaken with blood lust at the thought of being played by the mangy were bitch but seeing a partially transformed Akayla Yulay (who was, as I understood magically barred from all of the northern New South Wales forests) hovering over my mate about to steal her virginity and the deep gouge marks over the length of her body I let loose a thundering roar and pounced taking the dog totally unawares. I grabbed the abomination by the ankles and flung him like a hammer against a large beech tree. I heard a pleasing loud crack as his spine wrapped around the tree.

My berserk rage was interfering with my senses and my vision began to swirl and morph. I could see myself bend to help Erin but at the same time memories of the destruction of the Fellowship Church began to intermingle.

"Get away from me Godric!" Erin was saying as she tried to push me away.

"Godric my friend… It is me Eric, Eric Northman." I see my beautiful child move cautiously toward me acting like I could attack at any time. "Godric my friend, do you not recognize me? Godric? Godric… Godric…"

"Come Ricky it's time to move on… Ricky?... Godric… COME!" I am still overwhelmed with anger as Lorielle's voice urges me, visions of people, explosions, my friends and my Child blur around me. Is this it? Is my final death upon me?

"Godric? Godric! Master I need you!" I realize a lot of the of the anger running through me is from the bond I have with my child and as I turn my mind's eye to see what has my child in so much turmoil a blinding light overwhelms me and I feel like I am being restrained, held down I push against the sensation ready to attack anything or anyone threatening our wellbeing.

"Master!" My child flies to me grabbing hold of my knees as he kneels at my feet. I am naked standing in a strange room. I can tell this is where we have rested the day.

"What is this, my son?" I run my fingers through his golden hair.

"We were not sure if you would recover from your terrible injuries. They were not healing as they should and you made no move to wake and it is already dark." I bend down and kiss my beloved gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry I worried you Eric but as you can see I am well." Eric stands in front of me and with his hands on my shoulders bids me to turn around.

"This is amazing, Godric. Only minutes ago the Doctor and I were questioning your failure to heal - Ludwig has only just left to consult with her journals. But… But as I look now, I cannot see that you have been injured at all… You were not moving, totally at Death's mercy, there was a blinding flash of light and here you are perfect as ever." I turned to embrace my Child sending him comfort.

"I do not believe it is only the worry over my wellbeing that is affecting you Eric. Something has you angry and agitated even now. Come tell me and we will deal with it together as we used to."


	19. Chapter 19

**An Old house**

**Bowie County – Texas**

**S.P.O.V.**

I came into awareness violently, flailing my arms and legs fighting off an invisible attacker, drowsiness holding me down, making it so I was unable to bring myself upright from the horizontal position I now found myself in. What time is it? Where am I? I blinked my eyes hard a few times to try and make myself wake up properly and began to remember what had happened to me.

I was no longer in the five star hotel suite I shared with Eric – that rat bastard Furnan - and from what I could see in the darkness of the room, I definitely was not in the lodgings Fawn and Alcide were going to be taking me too – well I hoped not anyway.

I was lyin' on a very lumpy and uncomfortable bed that smelled of old people and mildew. I was thankful for the blood Eric had shared with me, because the room would have been pitch black otherwise but with my blood enhanced sight I could see through the shabby curtains hanging half off the rod and understood the only window in the room had been boarded up from the outside. The room was sparsely furnished containing an old slipper chair that looked like it once was a thing of beauty but now it appeared like a cat had been scratching at it or rats had been pulling the stuffing through the old threadbare material and the lumpy bed I was layin' on. I came to the conclusion, the old house had been deserted for some time before I became a guest. I could also see moldy water stains weeping down the walls, making me believe the roof must leak real bad when it rained here (where ever here was) and I can see a door - The only door in the room so that must be my way out.

In the after effects of the knockout drug I was given my mind began to wonder –

_Eric is goin' to rip the mongrel Weres apart that had anything to do with this. I can only pray that Fawn, Alcide and Trey had nothin' to do with my present situation. Furnan did say Alcide sent him though..? Well shit!_

_Pull it together Stackhouse leave the Weres for Eric to sort out. You need to get yourself out'a here -_ I encourage myself. I need to move quickly 'cause I have no idea what time it is or just where I am and if I want to get out of this stinking rat hole now might be the best and only time to do so.

_OK Sookie… First thing – Check and see what or if any brain signatures are nearby._

Sending out my telepathic senses, I find the signature of only one (and it's sleeping) Were brain. Maybe Furnan thought I'd been given a big enough jab to remain unconscious until my real captures' – the six vampires down in the cellar were ready for me.

I focused on the resting vamps and found Bill's familiar void amongst the group. It disturbed me to realize he had managed to escape Eric's custody but even more disturbing to me was the unfamiliar signature of a very, very old vampire. His void was at least three maybe four times as big as Eric's. My need to get out suddenly became even more urgent. I know if Eric had to face a vamp that old he would not survive I understood, I couldn't be here when Eric rose to lure him here to his capture and probable final death.

_Allrighty then… That brings us to the second thing – Get up and out of this room while the gettin's good._

It was only now I realized why I hadn't been able to move properly when I first came too. I was chained to the bed. A weighty silver chain had been zigzagged across my torso and padlocked to the bed, leaving my arms and legs free but still unable to get up.

I really was tryin' to keep my cool. I didn't want to wake Eric with turbulent emotions if I could get out of this situation myself but despite best my intentions I was beginning to get more than a wee bit pissed off. I'd had a lot on my plate the last few days. First the maenad Callisto then the Fellowship and now it's Bill and who knows who else is down there with him in the cellar.

As my temper rose I noticed the room begin to get lighter and it was then I remembered my ring. The opalescent stone I am sure acknowledged me - winking at me as if to say "Remember me?"- when I finally gazed at it. I don't know if it's my recognition of the stone or what but all of a sudden my head felt really clear and I actually understood what I needed to do and instantly act on that knowledge.

Taking the last loop of chain in one hand and the padlock in the other (Why they thought silver chains would contain me I don't know), I concentrated the power from the ring that was now thrumming through my body, making both of my hands glow with gold and blue flames like you see on a gas stove or heater.

I was mesmerized watching the fire dance from my hands, expecting heat and pain but there was none. When I understood the nature of the flames I tightened my grip on the padlock directing my anger at it. The flames around my hand flared like a gaseous flower and the heavy lock seemed to melt away to a cloud of steam evaporating before my eyes. I wiggled myself up into a sitting position while trying to make the least amount of noise with the chain and went through the same procedure with the lock at my thighs and then I watched, fascinated as the flames went out on my hands. When my eyes adjusted again to the darkness, I was completely surprised to find no residue at all on my hands.

Again, I carefully moved the chain but this time I coiled it up to take with me and then I moved to the door. I gently turned the knob checking to see if the door was locked and I found it was. I moved the chain to my left hand so I could use my ring again. I twisted it 'round so the opal could touch the knob and again gently turned it. This time there was an almost inaudible click as the door opened.

Before I stepped out of the room I again used my curse, checking for brain signatures. The Were (I was positive was Furnan) was still asleep so I reached out with my mind to the cellar. After scanning the house for a little bit and with a great deal of relief, I began to pull back on my power - turning it to stand-by mode so to speak - but as I brought my attention back to what I would do next – I felt them.

It was the ancient vampire's mind that was the first to become conscious. I don't know how I managed it but I felt lust coming from the void that now appeared much larger to me that the vampire was awake.

Within seconds another void, a void that had been maybe only a foot or so away from the elder vamp returned to consciousness. I 'watched' the voids to see if they were moving from their resting place but as I did so I realized that those two particular vamps would be busy for a while. In fact I could hear their banging and growling from where I stood.

I knew time was precious so I began to move. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust when I stepped straight into a brightly lit kitchen, the twin overhead fluorescents almost blinding me after being in the dark room. Blinking franticly I quickly scanned the area with my mind again. The sleeping Were was down a short passageway off to the left, the door to the room was closed probably even locked. I could only hope because it would give me more time if he heard me.

The ancient vamp and paramour were still at it, two other voids were still at rest but now there were two very awake vampires on their way up to the kitchen. Fortunately they were moving at human speed.

I could hear a female's voice.

"I cannot wait to taste her Bill. After your truly expansive recommendation of her delights, I can't wait to see if it's all true."

"I assure you Mistress She is all I have said and more. You and Russell will not be disappointed with her." Well thanks Bill…NOT.

I made my way swiftly to the cellar door while releasing a couple of feet of my chain. I decided, for once, not to follow my Gran's teachin' on manners and I was gonna let loose on the first vamp through the door. Maybe I could make this chain work like the one that wrapped around Mac the Rat's neck that night he and skanky Rat tried to drain Bill.

Bill reached the door and I prepared myself as the old bronze knob turned and the door opened. Bill wasn't paying attention to his surroundings – why would he. I was supposed to be chained to my bed waiting for the Vampires' pleasure. Looking over his shoulder he was commenting on the overbearing smells of rot and decay in the old house. Lorena replied it helped cover their and my scent incase Furnan was followed.

Bill stepped into the kitchen turning to hold the door open for his _Mistress _and he saw me but I had already made my move. Before he could grab it away the silver chain claimed him. Wrapping tightly around both wrist and neck basically attaching his hand to his face and as he had begun lunging at me I was able to use his momentum to push him to the ground, where he started rollin' around cryin' out like a baby.

The female vamp was jumping through the doorway fangs down and screaming like a banshee but instead of being super fast it was like watching Jamie Summers from the Bionic Woman on TV as it all played out in slow motion. I didn't know what was goin' on but I didn't waste the opportunity. I lifted my hand palm out facing her and with the help of my ring – that was still turned around so it was facing her too – I lit her up. One moment she was a screaming, howlin', salivatin' angry vampire about to kill me - the next there was only a cloud of ash blowing through the kitchen.

Bill screamed as his Mistress bit the dust – so to speak. The four voids that had started to move toward the noise as soon as my chain struck Bill, had been bionicafied (who needs a word of the day calendar) just as the woman had been, now stopped to aid the ancient vampire I could hear him wailin' from the far end of the cellar.

Furnan was awake and stumblin' into the short hallway but I quickly slammed the kitchen door and somehow fairy powered the latch so it wouldn't open. I yelled through the door.

"If I were you Mr Furnan I'd stop chasin' me and get the hell out of here."

I didn't bother to see if he listened to me. I knew I needed to take my own advice but I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I wanted to be with Eric. I also knew he would want Bill. With that thought I gave the sniveling pile of trash a kick in his ribs for good measure. I know that's not usually my style but I was going to use the excuse that Eric made me do it. I could feel my Vampire's anger raging through my blood… He was going to come here… and that would be the end of him.

If I could just communicate with him somehow… and how was I gonna manage takin' the trash out. He was too heavy for me. I put a foot on Bill's chest after starin' him down and daring him to move or say anything, I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on what Eric would want me to do. The vamps in the basement were movin' again. I had to act fast.

Then I heard him…

"SOOKIE?!"


	20. Chapter 20

AN – Thanks heaps to everyone that has sent me feedback – favourite'd and followed in the hiatus of this tale. I really do appreciate your thoughts and good wishes.

I have been trying to get this out since my last update. RL can be a bitch.

Please know this story is for Mature Adults only.

I do not own the rights to any of the SVM or Trueblood characters or storylines and finally

I have no Beta so I apologize in advance for my mistakes.

**The Silent Shores Hotel**

**Dallas - Texas**

**Eric's P.O.V.**

Trying to stay calm while I take this time to pull on some jeans and my favorite motorbike boots, I send my senses searching, zeroing in on my blood pumping through my lover's veins. As soon as the sun sets Godric and I will take to the sky to retrieve her. I'm only slightly soothed as I receive strength and calm from my Maker through our bond. I can also feel his pain from the nerve endings in his freshly healed skin and this only intensifies my bloodlust. I take him in as he stands stoically by my side waiting to be able to move into action. Even though the top of his head only reaches my chin, he is an Adonis to me. He has never failed me. He is my Father, my Brother, my Son and up until a century ago my lover. His body frozen by the vampiric change before it could reach its' full manly potential is still a picture of power. His sculptured torso decorated by tattoos placed there by his long lost elders in celebration of his skill and bravery against the Romans, makes him a walking work of art. He turns, the skin on his back is still tissue thin but I can still see the blue serpent that runs down his spine and the offensive brand that he was given when sold into servitude. It irritates me that someone who has long been turned to dust still has his savage mark on my Maker and the small amount of stillness I attained is gone.

Godric chuckles –

"You still get upset over my mark, my Son?" His thoughtful gaze meets my eyes, his care for me showing there as well as in our bond. "It is a part of what makes me what I am today, so let it no longer anger you. My mark is one of the reasons I fight so hard for our co-existence with humans. I don't want to see any more subjugation or the annihilation of a race or species. I owe this to my human family but even more so to the Gaul's, now extinct but who still live on in me. There is no reason for us not to follow the Mainstream agenda – to a point." He smiles up at me and lets his fangs run down. I can only role my eyes at him and his 'humor'.

"After last night I would have thought that you would be rethinking that position." I bantered trying to relieve some of my own tension.

Unlike me Godric wears his preferred homespun and bare feet. Neither of us has bothered with a shirt and we have both strapped our weapons on ready for the expected battle. I will use my long sword. I have carried it with me since before I was turned and Godric has a pair of scythes that have been acquired by his day man along with some of his personal possessions last night (you just never know when a vampire may need a weapon). My Maker is familiar with many weapons and is proficient in their uses, so one never knows what his weapon of preference will be. Today however I suppose he makes do with whatever was brought for him by the Weres.

It was only minutes ago that my connection to Sookie had roused from it's somewhat dormant state, easing my concern that she had been critically injured, with her life ebbing away or maybe even ending while I rested unawares.

My Master tried to calm me earlier, telling me that if indeed she had passed on, I would have felt the loss of our bond more keenly. He was right, as usual. A thousand years we have been together and I still feel the need to question him. He must have understood what was going through my mind but instead of admonishing me he just gave me one of his 'I told you so' looks and let it be. I had to wonder who he had known that had lost their bonded human. I know that my love and I have not had our final exchange but I already knew I could not and would not want to live without her by my side.

Out in the main room the Weres, Herveaux and Dawson are waiting on my pleasure. I can smell as well as hear them. They are either brave or stupid. I won't have time to deal with them now but their fates definitely ride on the state of Sookie's wellbeing when we find her.

I need the sun to hurry up and set already. I have feelings of dread coming through my connection with my Mate but just as strongly I feel determination and… excitement? What was my woman doing?

Godric feeling my pride and surprise through our Maker – Child bond raises his eye-brows in query.

"What is it Eric? Can you feel your Sookie? Is she calling you to her?"

"Yes Master, I can feel her easily through the bond but she is not calling me to her. She is… planning something?" I feel Sookie's fear spike and her anger and determination barrels into me, causing me to suck in my breath in surprise. "I can't tell, because the bond I have with Sookie is very different to the one I have with Pam and yourself but if I had to hazard a guess, I would say she is fighting. Fighting for her life."

"Come my son. We will get to her I promise." I know he is saying this to reassure me I can feel his love surging through me as he moves with purpose to the bedroom door. "Enough of this waiting around." He growls as he leaves the room. I eagerly follow but I know in my heart if it is a vampire she is facing things will be resolved very quickly and we very well may be too late to save her.

As I step out of the room my eyes zero in on the Were's.

"You dogs had better pray to your mighty God Rougarou, that my mate is not harmed, for your own fate rests on her safe return." I was so angry I felt like I could breathe fire. Just as the words have left my mouth the energy of the room seems to crackle. Godric and I as well as the two Were's are on high alert when next we hear a loud POP and standing in the middle of the room is my lover, she has returned to me.

My Valkyrie, my woman, glowing, like a diamond in the sun – she has returned to me and … she has returned bearing gifts.

MC+D=4 MC+D=4 MC+D=4

"Sookie." I say with a gasp. By the looks of things I don't think she realizes what she has done. Her eyes are tightly closed and a serious mask of concentration covers her beautiful face. I want to approach her, to hug, squeeze and rub myself all over her but at this time I'm not sure what the light surrounding her will do to me and I'm not quite ready to meet my final death. So I wait, my Master watching the scene with interest and amusement.

"Sookie." I tried to get her attention again.

Sookie's eyes flash open, immediately zeroing in on my own and the next thing I know, the brilliant light has dimmed and my lover is in my arms. Her face nuzzled into my chest.

The Were's jump up and are on Compton before I have to command them.

"Why is it the room smells like that psycho bitch Lorena Ball?" My Master says. I know he will need answers but I need to take care of my mate… again.

I promised Niall that I would watch over her and she has already been kidnapped twice within twenty-four hours. I firmly clutch her to my chest taking comfort from the knowledge my woman was safe once more within my embrace and chagrined it was not at me that made it so.

I smelled Sookie's tears before her silent sobs began to wrack her shoulders.

"Sookie… Sookie…" I say softly, stroking her soft hair with one hand and holding her tight to me with the other. "What are these tears? I felt your emotions while you fought and not once did you feel the fear you are exhibiting now."

"I… I… kn… know Eric." I receive a big serving of exasperation. "N… Now I'm safe here in your arms I'm thinkin' about what could have happened if I hadn't woke up in time… J… Just hold me for a bit?" Sookie's arms already banded about my waist tightened as she tried to comfort herself and I tightened my grip on her cautiously not wanting to crush her tiny frame but still wanting to give her anything and all that she needed.

"Of course Lover." I said kissing her gently on the top of her head. It seems my Sookie is a fight now, think about the consequences later kind of girl. "Don't worry my love, we are together and you are safe. Anyone would be stupid to attack us while both Godric and I are here."

"It is good to see you relatively unharmed Miss Stackhouse." In my relief and need to comfort Sookie I forgot my manners. I gently disentangle my mate and point her towards my Maker. Having no memory of meeting my Maker at the Fellowship, Sookie takes him in with confusion.

"Sookie my love… I would like for you to meet Godric, my Maker. Of all the Vampires you are ever going to meet only He and my Pamela own my love and trust."

"Godric, I know you have already seen Sookie but you have yet to officially meet." Sookie let out a surprised gasp. Godric moved to gently take my Mate's hands and bring it to his lips.

"Yes Sookie, it was I that found you in dire straits at the compound of Mr. Newlin and his cohorts. I'm sorry that my incarceration and my disinclination to free myself was the reason you were injured."

"Oh Godric, thank-you but it's not your fault so much as mine. I had myself too many of those drinks for dolls on the plane." At my Maker's questioning glance Sookie explained. "You know those teeny, tiny bottles. It never occurred to me I'd be in any danger when we landed. I didn't even try to use my curse to check for anyone that would want to hurt me. Newlin's goons were able to hurt me because of my own carelessness. That Gabe man…" She shuddered "he was just horrible." I rubbed my Sookies back

"He will pay for his treatment of you my bonded. He will wish he'd never been born when Godric and I are through with him." With that I am reminded of our guest. I look to the Were's. "Take him to the cells and silver him."

"Tell the guards to put him in the warded cells I don't want anyone getting to him until he's been questioned and to make sure he isn't fed. Then come back here and get the rest of our belongings moved over to a new suit." Godric added.

"Yes Sir!" The men said in unison. It seems they were going to be out to impress after today's debacle. Giving a grunt Alcide slings Compton's still unconscious body over his shoulder and the two Weres leave the room.

"Eric, I swear I'm sure gonna try and make better use of my telepathy in future – not that it helped me much today with that Furnan guy." She turned to me then and grabbed my hand.

"I promise Eric I checked and re-checked his thoughts but he must'a known about my curse. Everything I heard from him was fine until just before I lost consciousness." She finally stopped to take a breath but turned to face my Maker.

"It's nice to meet you Godric. You're nothin' like I was thinkin' you'd be… Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed clasping her hands over her mouth "I'm sorry. How rude… my Gran would get me to pick a switch if she'd been here." Godric was completely enchanted by her and only chuckled and asked –

"And what was it you were expecting, may I ask?"

"I really didn't mean anythin' by it but… well… I was expectin' someone a little more like Eric is all."

"Don't worry yourself, as I have taken no offence. It's a common misconception that we have used to our advantage over the centuries haven't we Eric?" He turns to me "My child, she is lovely, a breath of fresh air and I wish you both every happiness."

"Thank you Master. I'm glad you approve." I do not need his approval but I'm happy for it just the same.

"I do, I can already tell you have shared your blood with each other and the fledgling bond is strong." I was waiting for his ire because Godric always held it was a sacrilege to give our blood to anyone unless we were going to turn them. I had no intentions of turning my lover unless she wished it.

"Yes Master, our connection is unbelievable. I almost went crazy just from our physical separation alone when I woke, never mind her being in danger." I secured Sookie under my arm and walked us to the seating area, settling us on the sofa once I removed my sword from my back. Godric followed us disarming himself and sat in the easy chair that was facing us and when he was settled I got Sookie's attention.

"Sookie, we need you to tell us what happened today. The Were's were on high alert and you'd been warned to use extreme caution yet our defenses were still not enough to keep you safe today."

"Well first off I want to ask – Where's Fawn? Is she OK? You didn't do anything to her did you Eric?"

No, my love, your friend Fawn is over at the new accommodations. I did not want Pam and Jessica rising not knowing what was happening. She would have felt my agitation earlier and I can feel Pam's concern. We will need to make our way over there soon but I want to hear what happened here first.

"Oh, OK… Well, I did what you told me, Eric. I didn't want to go through yesterday's experiences again and things were goin' fine until around midday.

I'd ordered my breakfast – Oh, I gotta tell ya. I met another telepath today. The bellboy Barry. I got such a shock realizin' he was just like me, I blurted out a heap'a stuff and he took off before I could introduce myself properly…." She sort of zoned out on us mid verbal stride.

"So my love – What happened then?" I encouraged.

"Oh right, sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts there for a minute. I just find it odd that he didn't want to get to know someone with the same disability." I can't help but growl. I don't like to know that she thinks of herself as disabled. I hadn't missed her derogatory reference earlier either. Ignoring my reaction she continues and Godric smiles at her ambivalence.

"Anyway, he'd taken off down the stairs. Tray offered to go get him but I said no. I knew you wouldn't want me left without a guard, even if it was to get another telepath." I nodded my total agreement.

"The lift door opened while we were talkin' in the hall about what to do and the Were, Patrick Furnan got out. I read his mind Eric, I promise but he wasn't thinking anything untoward. Weres, Shifters – Their minds are nearly always snarly and angry to me, so even though I wasn't real comfortable with him, he wasn't thinkin' anything specifically about hurtin' me, you or any of our group. So I took him on face value, seein' as though Tray knew him and all.

Later, when he knocked on the door I read his mind before I opened it and still got nothin' suspicious. I kept my mind open to him as I let him in but he moved so quickly, injectin' me with some kind of sedative. Then everythin' went black and I didn't know nothin' until I woke up in a dark and dingy room." My blood was boiling. I was going to eviscerate this Furnan when I get my hands on him. I can feel Godric trying to sooth me through our connection. I know I need to calm down but this evening is proving trying even for someone of my age and abilities.

"Eric?" My mate is stroking my thigh. I feel a soothing balm spread across my raw and tormented emotions as my lover studies my face. Little by little I feel my anger ease. I don't know what she sees but after nodding her head slightly she turns snuggling further into my side and facing my Maker again.

"The vamps that were holdin' me have Furnan's family. I got that before I blacked out. What was the guy supposed to do?" Still she strokes my thigh.

"I woke up in a pitch black room. I'm so thankful for Grandpa's gift." She removed her hand from my thigh to look at the ring adorning her middle finger. Godric gasped in surprise and was kneeling in front of Sookie taking hold of the hand she had just been looking at.

"I have seen a ring almost exactly the same as this. It adorned the hand of a very dear friend of mine. At first glimpse I thought it was hers but on closer inspection, it is not. The stones are different. Where yours is predominantly blue with red and gold fire, hers was black with red and green fire." I could feel the stabbing pain of grief come across our bond. Sookie gasped, she must have felt it too.

"Who is this friend you speak of Master?" I was curious Godric was not close to many.

"Lorielle… My son. I have not seen or heard from her since before my Erin passed." Godric's grief was almost crippling me. Is this what he dealt with daily? I looked from the ring to my Maker's face when a splash of blood landed on Sookie's small hand. As quick as it landed Godric wiped it away. He quickly rose and turned away, moving back to his chair at human speed. Buy the time he was comfortably seated again his face was clean of the evidence of his grief but the bond screamed out. I could feel something within him lashing about like a sail in a storm ripped from it's mast. I wanted to reach out and sooth him as Sookie had me but our connection slammed shut like a steel door. I gasped. The relief was almost painful.

"I'm sorry Eric. I did not mean for you to feel those things."

"Master… Please… I would like to help… I had no idea…"

"It is of no matter Eric." I understood from his tone and the look on his face, he would brook no more discussion on the topic.

"Who is your Grandfather Sookie?" Sookie looked up at me and then back to Godric. I suppose this conversation was giving us all whiplash.

"Well, really he is my Great Grandfather. I only just found out about him. His name is Niall…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Brigant?" My Maker was feeling many emotions at hearing the Prince's name – bewilderment, curiosity, anger, hope but mostly sadness and… regret? Godric had always told me to live my life without regrets, so why is he having them now after two thousand years of life and over a fairy no less?

"Yes. Do you know him too? He said he was the High Prince of the Fae. Can you believe that – Little ol' me related to a Prince" Sookie was very amused by that thought and giggled to herself making me smile. Godric didn't answer her rhetorical question but asked another of his own.

"Do you have any kin in Australia little one?" It seemed a rather innocuous though odd question to all intents and purposes but my Maker's longing was battering me and his hopefulness had me on the edge of my seat along with him.

"Not that I know of…" Godric's despondency at my bonded's answer almost had me wanting to throw myself on my own sword and Sookie felt this and immediately tried to buoy our spirits "But I only _**met**_…" My Lover raises her hands to make quotation marks. "Niall and Preston last night, so you never know." My emotions run from sad to jealous in a blink and Sookie clasps my hand trying to give as well as receive comfort.

"Who is this Preston person, Lover?" With all the wild emotions coming from my Maker I was having trouble keeping my own emotions calm.

"Jealous much, my Viking." I know Sookie meant her teasing to be a light hearted gibe but hearing her call me - her viking and the sultry tone of voice she used, lit a fire within me. My cock sprung to life and my mate gasped from the wave of lust that rolled across our bond. Unconsciously fanning herself with one of her hands she continued. "Niall said he wanted him to be my guard but I wanted to talk to you first." I was less than pleased with the prospect.

"Be wary of the Fae Sookie." Godric urges. "Though they can be all that their beauty promises when they are so inclined, they have the potential to be and usually are more unscrupulous than any vampire." Sookie gives both my Maker and I a skeptical look but I let her know my agreement with Godric with a serious look and nod, encouraging her to continue listening. "There are only two things you can trust" He leans forward and claiming Sookie's attention by placing a finger to the tip of another on the other hand. "One – when they give their word they are magically bound to keep it and two…" He holds up a second finger and counts it off. "They cannot lie." He looks Sookie in the eye until she nods acknowledging what he has said and its meaning.

"Understand this though little one, they lie by omission and twisted meanings. Do not take what they say at face value until they have proven beyond doubt that you can trust them. Consider all their words before making any pact with a Fairy." I felt the bitterness and heard sarcasm in his words. "If you feel unsettled in your dealings with them, follow your heart and pay attention to your gut feelings.

You have already demonstrated your natural ability to read a situation. You were smart to put off the Prince in his offer of a guard. Who knows what strings are attached to the deal.

I would advise that you have Eric or even myself with you when you give Niall your answer." I'm glad my Master is here to assist in dealing with the Prince. I have not had a lot of experience with the Fae race so my knowledge is limited to tales Godric has told me. If I had to boil it down to neat points – They are beautiful (just look at my Bonded) – Their blood is delicious (I lick my lips as I recollect my Lovers taste) – They are vicious (My Lover bested a vampire this evening and she is only one eighth Fae). I will make sure to be at the meeting but...

"Master, I will make sure to be available for Sookie's next meeting with Niall but I would like it better if you would be there as well. You understand the Fae and their thought process so much more than I.

"I doubt that my presence would be useful. I have only met the Prince briefly once or twice and we took an instant mutual dislike to one another. If reasoning and calm are required, I doubt very much I could achieve either in his presence." I knew Godric's words to be true. That just the thought of being in the fairy's presence provoked overwhelming disgust, anger and sadness within him. I couldn't help but wonder what Brigant had done so that just the thought of him could bring on such strong emotions in my Maker. If I'd never set eyes on him I'd have hated him already.

"I'll take y'alls advice on board Godric. I promise I will but I didn't get much say in the why or wherefores of our meetin'. I was pulled to him while I was unconscious from my injuries just last night and I don't remember him askin' if I wanted to go." I rubbed my lovers arms trying to settle some of the disquiet she was feeling at being so vulnerable to Niall's whims.

Maybe we should contact Octavia Fant and enlist her services Eric. I'm sure she will help Sookie. Not only does she owe me many times over but the witch has no love for Brigant or his species.

"Yes Father I will call her straight away. Hopefully it will be convenient for her to arrive on the next available flight. Excuse me while I do this. I make my way into the dining area so my mate and maker can keep up the conversation.

Godric POV

My Son's choice of mate – if it was indeed a choice - has impressed me. I feel like I am watching history repeat itself. They orbit each other as Eriu and I did. My Son is more fortunate that he sees his mate for what she is where as Eriu was only a babe when we first met so I didn't recognize the pull. Stupid vampire.

Not only is she pleasing to the eye but she has shown she is smart and to have captured the vampire and brought him to us she must be a fare warrior as well.

"I am impressed Sookie, that you were able to capture a vampire all by yourself. You have proved yourself a fine mate for my son."

"Well it was easy to nab him once I fried his bitch of a maker." Surprised is not an emotion I often feel but it seems around Sookie it was going to be normal.

"You _fried_ his maker?" My Son comes back into the room wondering what has me so agitated.

"Yeah, with these." She held up her hands and wriggled her fingers at me. While I was tryin' to find my way out of the house they had me in, they woke. I felt their brains come alive and they started makin' their way up from the cellar. They were talkin' about havin' some fun with me and givin' me to someone called Russell. Well I really didn't have anywhere to hide so I had to make a stand. I wrapped Bill in the silver chains they had used on me and pushed him to the floor, then when his maker came at me I pushed at her face and it was like that witch from the Wizard of Oz. When my micro wave fingers touch her skin she just started to crumble in of herself and turn to ash. It was all over so quickly… and I was just yearnin' to be with Eric and the next thing I knew, I was here." Eric has her in his lap crooning to her letting her know how brave and beautiful she is...

I envy him… What he has found. My progeny eyes me sharply. I offer them a reassuring smile. I wish nothing but happiness for my son. I fervently hope he has better luck at it than me.

"Octavia will be here as soon as she can. She is taking the next available flight that my day man can arrange." He turns to Sookie. "I need to check on Pam and Jessica. Fawn is with them and they are waiting for us to join them at the new suite of rooms the hotel has provided for us. However for the past half hour she has been nagging me through our blood tie." Eric gracefully stands gently placing Sookie back on the sofa and kissing her nose. "I will just be in the next room."

I sit and observe the young woman who has captured my Viking's heart as she follows him out of the room with her eyes. I pray that she honestly feels for him even half as much as he feels for her. When he moves out of her line of sight she returns her gaze to me.

"I am pleased with my Son's choice. You will a mighty force the two of you."

"Why would you say that Godric? I'm just a waitress with a disability. What sort of power could I bring to bear in the supernatural community?"

"Don't sell yourself short child. We already know you are Fae, royalty no less. Your spark is strong, so your powers will grow. Strong spark – strong powers that is the way of things."

"That's nice an' all but why am I just findin' out about them all now? I've been cursed with the telepathy all my life so I sorta' know how to deal with that but these powers you say I have… why me? Why now?"

"Well little one, to answer the "why me?" – Because you are fae, apparently with a full Fae spark, no matter what your own perception of self maybe.

Why now? I believe the answer is twofold. Firstly the Fae are considered infants until they reach the age of maturity (the age at which their spark ignites). This happens when the child reaches Fae puberty and as with human puberty the age for this occurrence varies. It would seem that you have reached puberty and that brings me to the second point. In the past few days you have been the recipient of my Son's blood (on more than one occasion). His blood is potent and could have been a catalyst for the commencement of said puberty." I could see that Sookie was not comfortable with the direction in which our conversation has taken.

"But I'm twenty-five years old, not an infant or a teenager."

"The Fae are long lived creatures my dear and you have been alive for just a blink of an eye compared to many I know. Be sure in what I tell you when I say you are an infant. You will need counseling in these matters but I do not believe the Prince to have your best interest at heart. If you will permit me I will contact a friend to see if they can arrange for someone to help you. It may be a few days until they contact you but I know I would trust them with my own life and so I know they will care for you Young One." I'm happy to see trust in her gaze as she nods her acceptance of my offer. I retrieve my phone from the other room. I noticed it there on the bedside table when I rose.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Sookie comments

"What's that my dear?"

"You know…" she says waving her arms around "The whole vamp speed thing." I smile at her and feeling cheeky I show her some fang.

"Quit it." She orders in good humor. "You're just as bad as Eric."

"I suppose I could take the blame for that." But Eric was much the same when I turned him. I believe his cheeky side has more than likely rubbed off on me.

"I don't believe that for a minute. That Viking is too full of himself to need any encouragement from you. Eric is all Eric."

"I believe you do know my son quite well but I must take responsibility for much of his vampire nature. He is my child after all but you are correct in some ways, I never wanted to tame him – make him heal as other masters do. He only felt my command in times of danger when disobedience could have meant final death for one or both of us."

"You love him very much don't you sir?" The young girl shyly asks.

"Very much my dear, he is my finest achievement. I couldn't be prouder if he was actually from my loins." I give Sookie time to soak in all that she has heard while I email my friend Marayin. Even though we have not communicated since Erin's demise, I know he will help one in need of protection from Brigant. I will advise him to contact Eric as Sookie is his.

I finish my email and Eric is still on the phone speaking with his child in the other room, there is a knock on the door and Sookie moves to answer it. I know Eric would not want her in any danger so I move to do it myself, blocking the doorway with my body just in case of attack but I needn't worry. Our visitor is none other than Doctor Ludwig.

"Hello Amy, please come in."

"Godric" she grumps by way of greeting pushing past me with her Gladstone bag, I know to be full to the brim with medical supplies. I don't think she will need them today.

Sookie had moved back to her seat on the couch and Ludwig moves in front of her. Standing she is eye to eye with the seated girl:

"Hello Little Girl… You sure do know how to cause a ruckus." They must already know one another from the cordial greeting Sookie just received. Turning to me she gives me a pointed look. "It's about time someone livened things up around here." I know that to be a swipe at my less than bubbly personality of late and I frown at her. Totally ignoring the threat of a two thousand year old vampire the dwarf turns back to Sookie. "Let me take a quick look at you Princess. I need to make sure no further harm has been done." Sookie pastes on a beaming smile that makes her look slightly crazy.

"Good evening Doctor. Thanks for coming. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble." The young woman wrings her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry about that Little Girl. I will always come when _you _need me and I wasn't far. I was already planning on coming to check on you and Godric after yesterday." The small woman had already begun Sookie's exam. I watched as she waved her aged hands around close to Sookie's body concentrating hard on what she was doing. She took the young woman's hand and pricked a finger tip placing the bleeding digit in her mouth. This made me hiss because Sookie's Blood was Eric's and he was not here.

"Settle down Vampire." Ludwig admonishes. "Your progeny gave me permission last night in case I was needed while he rested." She is lucky I respect her I wouldn't take that tone of voice from any other living being.

"Maybe I should give you some privacy?" It hadn't occurred to me to leave the room, already regarding Sookie as an extension of Eric and thus myself.

"No need Vampire. I have observed all I need to as far as the Princess is concerned. Take a seat on the ottoman here so I can get to you." I sat on the low padded foot stool. I had yet to put on a shirt (I preferred not to wear one if I was going into bloody battle) so the Doctor had easy access to my back. As she worked she talked.

"I have a message from your Grandmother…."


	21. Chapter 21

Please know this story is for Mature Adults only.

I do not own the rights to any of the SVM or Trueblood characters or storylines and finally

I have no Beta so I apologize in advance for my mistakes.

**Silent Shores Hotel – Dallas**

**Godric's POV**

I thought my Grandsire, the Ancient Pythia had forsaken me. I have not heard from her since Erin's coming of age.

I realize the Doctor is waiting for some kind of response from me as to whether she should continue in front of Sookie.

"You may speak freely in front of Sookie. She is family and most likely will need to hear what it is you have to say or I'm sure you would not have broached the subject at this time." As the Doctor waves her arms about my torso she continues.

"She wants me to let you know in no uncertain terms; it is time to stop beating yourself up Child. Now that the Viking has found his mate your time is at hand… Don't forget the prophecy that came to light on your betrothal… and stay near your child and his mate… The Princess is the way." She stopped waving her arms and rested them on my chest and turned to give Sookie a pointed look and Sookie was looking right back as if to say "who me?".

"Well I hope you understood all that Godric 'cause, I'm sure I've got no idea how I'm gonna help y'all."

"What's that my love?" My Child is wandering back into the sitting room pulling a Tshirt over his head.

"Well, Doctor Ludwig here…" She points to the good Doctor who is now poking at the stiff skin on my back and Eric nods to her in recognition. I hear a grunt from behind me that I take as a greeting. "has just given a message to Godric from your Great Grandma sweetie." Again a crazy smile adorns Sookie's face. Eric's eyebrows almost reach his hairline in surprise. This was all news to them both. Eric does not know of who Sookie was speaking either. He leaned against the wall and listened intently as Sookie repeated the good Doctors message and now they were both staring at me with the same inquisitive expression waiting for me to further enlighten them.

"I do not feel like sharing at this time, maybe later when we are alone." I tilted my head slightly in a gesture to dismiss Ludwig and to let my family know they were not who I was referring to.

"Well, I'm all done here for now. I'm gunna wanna to see you both again tomorrow."

"I was hoping to be out of here…" My Son started but the tiny Doctor just spoke over him.

"From what I've seen going on outside, I doubt you'll be getting out of Dallas so easy after the stunt you pulled Gaul." She pinches me bringing my attention to my healing back.

"The media wants a piece of 'the Hero'. The Vamp that saved the same people that had condemned him to final death. King Stan can only hold them back so long… Well I'll be going. Make sure to feed tonight Godric. Your back is healing well but fresh blood will quicken the process. If you follow my orders by tomorrow you should be as good as new… and you little lady…" She waddles over to Sookie. Finish the bond." Then she addressed the room;

"I will be ready to examine you one hour after sundown. I'll meet you in your new quarters." Without any further word and a loud pop Ludwig left the building.

Eric didn't acknowledge the healers departure he was still leaning against the wall, his gaze had not yet lifted from me, still questioning.

"Come, my Child, sit." I motioned to the empty space next to Sookie and in an instant he has the young woman on his lap.

"Eric! Cheese and rice! Damn vampire speed, you scared the b'jesus out'a me!" Eric immediately started to rain kisses and unrestrained affection on his mate and she giggled and sighed in contentment. I could smell their arousal as it grew when Eric's attentions became more ardent and his attentions became more ardent as her arousal grew.

Watching the two of them interact, I couldn't stop comparing the small girl to a baby antelope, yelling at a magnificent lion for stalking her and in that same moment he looked like the ultimate predator that he was. Every bit the Alpha, his eyes dark and stormy, his muscles rippling underneath his tight black shirt as he tries to hold back his baser instincts, his long fangs coated with saliva as he takes in the tender morsel in his strong grasp.

The antelope should shiver and quake knowing the threat to her very existence but Sookie just takes in his demeanor slaps him on the arm playfully and teasingly says "Oh, you! Godric tell your progeny to behave himself will ya?"

"I'm sorry Princess but that would be like me telling you, not to breath." Sookie gave me a playful pout and crossed her arms under her breasts, making the luscious globes even more prominent in her fitted top.

"You are making behaving myself very _**hard **_my sweet Sookie, when you display yourself thusly." Eric spoke quietly into her ear while nuzzling her neck.

Sookie turned her head to see my Son's hungry gaze zeroing in on her heaving assests. She put her small hand on his face and pushed it away – and Eric let her.

"Eric! Behave! I want to hear about Godric's Grandma. Don't you?"

"Sorry my lovely Sookie, it is easy to forget myself when I am around you."

I have not had any familial contact with my Son in years. We have spoken but mainly about Vampire business nothing deeply personal. He knows I had been spending time in Australia and that I was there to see Lorielle and her Family but nothing really about Erin. He knows something extremely wonderful… and devastating has happened in my life but not what. I haven't wanted to speak of my wonderful time with my mate because it's just too painful. The deep wound to my heart still weeps, its toxic plasma infecting my entire being making it physically impossible for me to shake off my despair. How can the Ancient One so flippantly ask me to "stop beating myself up"? If there was just a switch I could flip and I could go back to the old Godric - the Godric before Eriu - Would I do it? Could I flip it? I think not, because without the pain I would no longer have anything.

I know Eric and Sookie are waiting for me to speak, for me to explain but I'm having trouble articulating through my overwhelming emotions. The story of the blood of my heritage is so tightly interwoven with story of my Love and the blood of my heart.

I open my mouth to speak a couple of times before I can make any sound but once the words start to flow I am able to communicate the crib note version of how I came to meet my Grandsire, the revelation of the Prophecy at the corroboree without really going into my relationship with Erin and even though my Child knew that I was holding back something pretty major, I knew he would not call me on it, due to the respect he has for me. His Sookie however has no such qualms, so as soon as she realized I had finished talking and Eric wasn't going to say anything she let me have it.

"There's something you're not telling us Godric… I think we need to know the rest. So cough it up Vampire." She reminded me so much of my Love.

MC&D=4 MC&D=4 MC&D=4

**Eric's POV**

"I am completely lost for words Master… You have been living a whole other existence, that I had no idea of… The Ancient Pythoness… Is my Great Grandsire?... I knew you had been visiting Lorielle but I had no idea of the frequency or the inclusiveness of those visits. Now I am close to you I can feel through our connection where your depression stems from. The extreme pain this conversation is causing you, even though there is much you haven't said.

It's like there is a ragged wound in your chest and you're slowly bleeding to death." My lover seems to have hit the proverbial nail on the head with her words. At first Godric had been quite rightly surprised at her outburst but quickly his emotions turn melancholy but determined.

My phone rings and even though it is not the time, I habitually I answer it and excuse myself from the room yet again. It is Pam wondering what is holding us up. She has been shopping with Jessica, Fawn and the human and returned to find us still not in the new suite, with the dawn immanent she is concerned. She doesn't want us to rest in the unsecure room another day. I don't blame her. I have still to find out from Sookie what happened when she was abducted.

I ask Pam to organize a donor for Godric AB- as untouched as possible and just in case some donor blood from the blood bank – Ludwig said he needed blood and to the best of my ability I will make sure he does as the Doctor has ordered. I'm finishing up with Pam's To Do list when I hear Sookie exclaim. "Godric!" I hang up on my progeny and rush back to the sitting area to find Sookie out on the balcony looking up.

"What is it my love? Where is my Maker?" I can feel him through the bond… so calm, so determined.

"He said for you to meet him on the roof but Eric the dawn is coming. What is he thinking?"

"Noooooo!" I scream into the waning darkness and take off from the balcony to the roof. I can hear my mates voice "Eric, what is it?" She's crying out to me but I don't have time to even start to tell her of my fears. I must get to my Father, my Brother, my Son. He cannot leave me. I will not let him meet the sun.

I land on the Hotel's roof in mere seconds and as my feet touch the hard surface I am running to my Maker.

"Father! Godric! Noooo! You cannot do this to me!" I cry clinging to my

Master's knees. I am not beyond groveling to or for this man. He is everything to me.

"My Son, two thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept this. It's insanity." I exclaime.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." How can he say this?

"But we are here." I say with conviction. He must stay.

"It's not right. We're not right." I wish I knew what has made him feel this way.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong… only survival or death." I have lived my whole undead existence by this principle.

"I told you a lie as it turns out." I can feel through our bond that he believes this shit. I grab his knees tighter.

"I'll keep you alive by force." He will not leave me.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Because I'm selfish. I can't let you go.

"Godric, don't do it!" I can't help the tears that are streaming down my face. His strong hand gently cups my chin and lifts it so we are looking into each other eyes.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us…" I can't stand it.

"Please! Please!... Please Gogric!" I am sobbing. I have no pride. This is my Maker I'm trying to save.

"Father… Brother… Son… Let Me Go." In that moment I know what I will do.

"I won't let you die alone." I will go with him. We will enter the realms of the forever dead together.

"Yes… You Will… As your Maker I command you." …How will I survive it - the pain, the loss?


	22. Chapter 22

Please know this story is for Mature Adults only.

I do not own the rights to any of the SVM or Trueblood characters or storylines and finally

I have no Beta so I apologize in advance for my mistakes.

**Silent Shores Hotel – Dallas**

**Godric's POV**

As I watch my Progeny, my beautiful Son walk away from me for the last time, I feel a part of me disconnect. Without any purpose of thought on my behalf, my connection to Eric closes down. Try as I may, I cannot reconnect or bond. Eric turns to look at me. He must believe I have closed it, the look on his face shows his resignation but I am not so selfless that I would not want our connection for as long as I can have it. I would have had it for at least a short while longer.

I see that Sookie has followed us up to the roof and she is speaking to my Son.

"Don't worry Eric. I will stay with him… as long as it takes." With those words my child takes the stairs which his mate has just ascended and disappears out of my existence… forever.

I turn to face Eastward, a glow along the horizon tells me my pain will be easing soon. I feel Sookie behind me.

"It won't take long… Not at my age." She needs to be with Eric. He needs her now.

"You know it wasn't very smart… The Fellowship of the Sun part." In this comment I can almost hear my cousin, the sister of my heart.

"I know… I thought it might fix everything somehow but I don't think like a vampire anymore… Do you believe in God?"

"Yes."

"If your right, how will he punish me?"

"God doesn't punish. God forgives." I would be happy just for my torment to end. I can't get past Erin's last words to me. "Come for me my love. Come, I will wait for you here by the tree."

There was nothing I could do from the other side of the world… If she had only stayed hidden… She only had to hide for a day, not even that… twenty hours and I could have been by her side. How could she fight against vampires without all her powers and who told them how to find her secret place? Eriu…

"I don't deserve it but I hope for it." It is almost time, will I be with her again?

"We all do." I have my back to Sookie but I feel a change in the air around us so I turn to look for what it could be.

"Ricky? For the love of… Ricky!" The voice so familiar - I was hoping to hear on the other side. I hear now filled with scorn and disappointment.

"Lorielle?" She must be dead. She is channeling through Sookie.

"Ricky, my Brother, my son, what do you do here? Did you not receive the message sent by my Mother, your Grandsire? You have yet to fulfill your destiny!" I wish they would just leave me be.

"But my Son, he has met his fated one."

"Yes, he has but Godric… That is his destiny not yours… Why did you not go to my daughter when she needed you? Why have you yet to return to Nimbin?" My cousin's voice was now full of scorn.

"Sister of my heart, I felt her depart this world. I felt her pain, her life ebbing away and then our bond was just gone. Like a huge impenetrable steel valve had slammed shut on the flow of our bond… I have been a shell since that day. I called Marayin but never received word. Erin told me you were being held by the Sky Fae and could not get to her. I knew she was gone. What point would there have been to travelling there where I would only find further heartache?"

"You promised my daughter that you would come when she called yet you did not." I had never heard such anger and hatred directed at me before. "Your Grandsire orders you – "Remain and be vigilant. There is still much for you to do."" Lorielle's anger blazed into my awareness. Burning away the miasma of grief I had been floundering under for years. I had not gone to Nimbin, knowing I was too late to save my love but also I did not want to be in that place without her. In that selfish decision I had not given one thought to what could have happened to our friends, her allies, her Uncle, Amelia, Elwin, Lorielle and what of Tiery?

"Lorielle?"

"Sorry?" Sookie looked up at me tears falling freely down her face. I could feel the sting of the inevitable dawn on my freshly healed back.

"Stay your tears little one and come." I opened my arms and she stepped into my embrace, totally at ease. There have been few in all my existence that I have held and that have held me for nothing other than comfort and love. She smelled of sunshine and wheat fields, similar in a way to Erin except my loves fresh scent was of green forests and waterfalls. The rising sun's burgeoning presence at my back cut short our moment however.

"Hold on." I warned Sookie. Then we took to the air, swiftly coming to land back on the balcony I had so recently departed from.

Eric is inside directing the Weres in the removal of the rest of our belongings and has his back to us. I gently stand Sookie, making sure she is balanced before I quickly move to my Son. Before he understands what is going on I have him. Picking him up in my arms and holding him to me. Flying us around and around, our height difference means little when I bring my vampire talents and strength to bear. I smother his face with kisses and lick his blood tears from his cheeks. I need to make things right between us.

"I'm sorry (kiss, lick)… So sorry (kiss, lick)… So, very sorry my dearest Child (lick, lick, kiss)… Please forgive me for putting you through this torment…" Eric grabbed my own tear stained face and kissed me soundly on the lips and as our tongues wrestled I felt the blockage in our bond give way and once again I felt my beautiful Child within me. We kissed and cried and laved each other's tears, reaffirming our love for one another.

"Bite me my Son." I knew Eric needed our connection strengthened just as much as I did and sharing blood was the only way I believed we could achieve this now he was bonded to Sookie.

I held up my wrist to him. He seemed a trifle hurt at me offering my essence from my wrist, when we have enjoyed each other's bodies freely over the ages, until he followed my eyes and saw his mate standing in front of the large patio doors she had just closed to protect us from the rising sun. I could not read the look on her face but her presence had an effect on my Son.

He smiled at her with his sexy lopsided grin and holding her gaze with his piercing blue eyes he caressed my wrist with his tongue and then ever so slowly sank his fangs into my flesh. We worked in concert, mirroring each other movements. The exchange is very erotic. The smell of lust fills the room and the taste of my progenies exquisite blood has my cock hard before I swallow the first mouthful. Sookie moves toward us as if under some kind of spell but the spell is quickly broken buy the sound of someone clearing their throat. It is one of the Weres.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Northman, Mr Godric, M'am but the sun… Will you need to use your caskets for the changeover?" I could see that our coffins were all that was left to be removed from the destroyed suite.

" Godric." Sookie speaks "You still need to feed. Dr. Ludwig…"

"Don't worry my love. We will make our way over to the other suite of rooms inside our coffins and then Godric can feed there. He does not feel the pull of the sun so early when he is not injured. I have organized to have donors waiting…" I roll my eyes at my progeny. He already knows I will not drink from any donor, in that I will be loyal to my own mate. "Alright, alright… I have also had Pam provide donor blood but Ludwig wanted you to feed properly so you should if only this once." I appreciate his concern and I flood our bond with the love I feel for him.

"Would you feed from another, ever again my Child? No. Donor blood will do. Come let us depart this place. It is depressing." I quickly enter my coffin locking it from the inside.

**ERIC'S POV**

I can't believe the gamut of emotions I've endured this night and to be honest I'm glad it's over. I need to know just what Sookie did to convince my Maker to live. I can feel the toxic pall that's blanketed Godric's emotions has all but lifted and I can only pray that it will stay that way, maybe even lifting all together with time and love.

"Sookie, I don't think I will be roused when we arrive at the suite. Have the Weres put my coffin in our room and if you could be there with me when I rise, I would be grateful." She moves into my embrace. I can't believe how well she fits there, how wonderful it feels.

"I'll be there Honey. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Something happened on the roof, Eric. I don't know what it was but it changed Godric's mind and we can be grateful for that but I'd like to discuss it with you and we still haven't talked about Bill and his Maker." She is right we haven't had any time.

"So much has happened hasn't it? We will talk before anything else tonight. Now… I have organized things through Pam for you and our other guests to use the facilities here including shops etc.. Do what you want, buy what you want, do not worry about cost." She tries to interject. "I insist Sookie, please do not let unwarranted pride get in the way of making everyone happy. Now have a nice day and I will see you an hour before sunset." I give her the mother of all kisses hoping to leave her longing for more and I think it works. Godric has already been moved and a party of Weres are waiting to escort me and Fawn has just arrived to escort my Bonded.

"Good morning Fawn."I can see that Sookie is already more at ease.

"Good morning Mr Northman. Don't worry Sir. I won't be leaving her side at all today." She looks fondly at my mate. I nod my approval, quickly kiss Sookie again and enter my coffin, locking myself in. The sun has already been up at least half an hour and I let its magic call pull me under into rest.


End file.
